Pokemon Adventure Pt 1: Fired Up Fights in Kanto
by Frabulator
Summary: This is a story that coincides with my fiance CoolWhipSD's story. This story takes place in Kanto, where Kyle meets Shonna, his early rival, and later close friend. Is there love to be found in the pokemon journey, or will it end in tragedy?
1. How it All Got Started

***Authors Note***

_I am going through and updating the chapters with new scene breaks as well as fixing some errors that I had over looked before. If you are reading this through for the first time, please note that FanFiction ate all my scene breaks in Pt. 1 and 2. Also, the story gets better as it goes along. At first its not wrote very well, but it does get better with every chapter, trust me!_

_Anyway, enjoy reading, and reviews are always helpful!_

**Chapter One**

**How it all got started**

The rain picked up again, I've always hated Viridian for that. It seems to never shine in this town. I looked to the sky and let droplets of water touch my face. I had my favorite green demin jacket on, but it didn't have a hood, and even if it did, I wouldn't put it on. The rain, even though it was very somber and gloomy, was still beautiful in its own way. I love to admire the atmosphere, but I also loved to be home, that is if I was alone.

My shift just ended at my job. I took off a little earlier today, but I put in well over fifteen hours more than I was suppose to this week. The walk wasn't far, and I didn't mind it, after all its not like I had a bike or a car or anything like that. I have been saving up for one though, ever since I started this fast food job two years ago, or at least that's what I told my mom.

My mother never truly understood me; she thought I was just being a baby when all of my friends started their pokemon journey at the age of ten. She never put much thought into pokemon, to her they were just animals, used for manual labor alone. Me on the other hand, I look at them as friends, because Lord knows I didn't have any of my own. My only friends were my brothers, sister, and nephews that lived with us, but that wasn't much of a friendship because all I ever was to them was a babysitter. When I got off work to the time I went to bed I was changing diapers, helping with homework, and doing the normal motherly chores while mom stayed on the phone. Don't get me wrong, she was a good mother, if she wasn't cursing or beating us, but she shouldn't put it all on me, after all, they weren't my kids.

"Ralith…. Rrraawlith."

I stopped and spun around, but saw nothing. _What was that?_ I thought. "It sounded like a whimper of some kind."

And, as if on que, the sound came again, "Ra-wlith."

I turned to the other side and saw underneath a tree, in a cardboard box, and drenching wet, a small Growlithe. I ran to the box and peered inside as the puppy squirmed to the back. "Wow." I said. "Why would someone drop off a poor little guy like this in the middle of the rain." I looked around to see if I saw a car, or tracks, or something, but there was nothing around me but a dark and rainy night.

I looked into the box at the Growlithe another time, trying to see if he had a collar, and of course he didn't.

Standing up I said, "You stay right there boy, I'll be right back to help, don't leave!" With that I gave the frightened pup a nod, and left.

***_-Scene Change-_***

I ran as fast as I could to the house, mud splashing up on my jeans, and the rain drenching me down to the bone. Even though my mom kept me under a close eye, she didn't know everything I did. I have always wanted a pokemon. I have also hoped to one day even have my own pokemon party, and maybe even compete in a gym battle.

I made my way to the porch, swinging the door open and running up stairs to my room. Under my bed in a secret compartment, where I had been saving my money I had two pokeballs. Without thinking I snatched one, a few dollars, shoved them both into my pocket, and ran back down stairs, but before I got to the door, "Where do you think you're going?" My mother questioned.

"I, um…" I fumbled over my words.

"You run into the house, without saying a word, and then you run right back out? Where is my free time, huh? I spent years raising you and you can't even let me have some free time and take these kids off my hands for one minute?"

"Mom, its not that, its…" I paused, what could I say? She hated pokemon and would not be to keen on me bringing one into the house, and definitely not keeping it as a pet or training it.

"It's what?" She demanded. "Your just like your father, first chance you see to get out you run, right? Well what can I expect, you are just a MAN after all." She always pulls that kind of stuff when she wants me to do something for her.

"Mom, I just forgot my pay check at the restaurant, I thought I picked it up but when I saw it wasn't in my room I knew I forgot it yesterday."

"Oh, well… when you get back you and me are going to have a talk mister, I don't like your attitude."

I swung the door open and ran out of the house. "Phew," I sighed. "That was a close one, I just hope that poor guy is still there, he needs to go to the pokecenter."

By the time I got to the box the rain had made it collapsed, having the fire pokemon trapped inside. I pulled the box open and once again he scrunched up in the back corner. "I'm not going to hurt you little guy." I said as I held up the pokeball to his nose. "I'm going to help you." With that I pushed the ball against him, a bright red light shown all around the puppy and then disappeared inside the ball.

I rose and stared at my new pokemon. "Wow." I said. "I really have a pokemon, and I guess I kind of caught it too, no one really gave it to me. But first things first." I held the pokeball in my hand. "I have to get this guy healed up!"

The pokecenter wasn't far away; in fact I could see it even through the storm. I ran and pushed open the door. Nurse Joy was standing there behind the counter, like always.

"Nurse Joy!" I screamed. "You need to help me."

She quickly grabbed the pokeball away from me and put it on a scanner. "This looks pretty bad…" She said. "Growlithe's core temperature is at 97 degrees, it's going through hyperthermia." She glared at me with an evil eye. "What did you do to this poor thing?"

Jumping back, I looked at her very strangely, "What?"

"A Growlithe's body heat cant drop below 110 degrees without it being fatal!" She barked. "What were you thinking letting this creature be in this bad of shape before you brought it here?"

"Hold on!" I said. "I found him right outside in a cardboard box just moments ago, I didn't do this to him!"

"You found him like this?" She asked. "Do you have any idea who it belongs too?"

"He belongs to me now." I said. "If the owner left it to die they obviously didnt want him, but I do."

Nurse Joy sighed. "I will do my best, but with as young as he is, I don't know what I can do, but I will try. Come back tomorrow, I will let you know the progress then."

"Thank you Joy." I said as I walked out. "I wish you luck, little guy."

***_-Scene Change-_***

The next day before work I stopped over at the center. Before I got to the door however, I heard "Woof, Woof!" I walked around to the backyard of the pokecenter and saw Growlithe playing outside with a Ratatta. They were jumping and playing, rolling over top of one another and having a great time.

"Growlithe is doing much better." Nurse Joy said as she walked up behind me. "He was really lucky that you got him here as fast as you did. If you had waited any longer, well, I don't think he would of made it."

"Thank you Joy." I said as I looked at her. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all." She said smiling. "I'm just happy the puppy will have a good home. Oh yes, something else." She paused as she reached into her purse. "I have a gift for you two." She handed me a dog collar with a tag, "Just some insurance incase the jerks come back and want Growlithe back."

"Thank you Joy."

Growlithe and I checked out of the pokecenter, and headed to the pokemart across the street. Once there I borrowed the phone and called in sick for work, after all, I needed some time to buy some things for my new friend.

We loaded up on dog food, pokeballs, potions, antidotes, and other various items, like a necklace that holds a pokeball, which will very soon hold Growlithe. Now, the next problem is how we are going to get all this stuff in my house without my mother finding out.

I camped outside of my house, waited for my mother to go on the porch to talk on the phone. When that time finally came I climbed up and into my room from the side of the house. I tossed over a rope that I bought and rigged up a system to hoist all the items I bought up to my room. Before I knew it all the food, and everything was crammed under my bed, in my closet, and anywhere else I could store them.

***_-Scene Change-_***

Over the next few months Growlithe and I trained in private, battling wild Pidgeys, Rattatas, Mankeys and any trainers that came around, growing and becoming closer friends everyday. Before long, we both were ready to leave and start our journey across the land of Kanto. I didn't know how we were going to make it, where we were going to go first, or what we were going to do, but I knew we were at least going to try.

The day after my 14th birthday, we packed up everything I could carry in my backpack, and left at 2 a.m., when everyone was asleep.

We were out, free, and ready to start our journey.


	2. Fired Up Fights in Viridian

**Chapter 2**

**Revised**

**Fired Up Fights in ****V****iridian**

I spent the night curled up to Growlithe beside the run down pokemon gym in Viridian. The place had been vacant for several months so it was a nice place to hide out for a bit. _I really don't know what happened, but everyone said that the gym leader up and quit one day, and no one has seen him since. _

Waking up, I ran my hand through my brown hair. For sleeping outside all night, it wasn't that bad. The sun was rising in the distance, peeking over Mt. Moon. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and laid my hand on Growlithe, searching for my glasses. We turned our heads. _Something was going on_. We could hear voices coming from the other side of the building.

"Use String Shot!" One boy said.

"Now use Poison Sting!" The other one screamed.

"Alright," I jumped up and put on my glasses. "There is nothing better than a battle to get the juices pumping in the morning!"

"Groww!" Growlithe barked in agreement.

***_-Scene Change-_***

"Aw man!" The little dark haired brother said, tying his red Rambo bandana tight around his head. "I'm never going to be able to beat your Weedle."

"Well," The older brother smiled as he brushed his long blonde hair behind his ear. "Your Caterpie has gotten a lot stronger, but we have been training for a lot longer than you."

"Yeah, I suppose." The younger one looked down at his feet, then back up. "But at least it was a good battle."

"Ha!" I laughed aloud as they turned to face me. I was propped up on a tree with one foot behind me acting as a rest. My arms were crossed, looking at the two with a slight grin on my face. "You call that a battle? Looked more like a Snorlax trying to roll over!"

"What?" They both said. "You're just jealous, I bet you don't even have a pokemon, jerk!"

"Oh really?" I said, kicking off the tree and walking into the daylight. "I bet you that my pokemon can take both of yours out." Then gave a very cocky grin and turned sideways, still crossing my arms.

"I'd like to see that!" The older one said as they both threw out their pokemon. "We'll show you!"

"Okay then, show me." I almost laughed when I saw the two little bugs on the ground, but kept my composer as I pulled the pokeball off my necklace. "Come on out Growlithe."

The fiery dog hopped out of the pokeball. "GRRROOOWWWLITHE!"

_Perfect. _ I thought. _Just like we trained, always start with a Roar to startle them._

Before the roar was even over, however, the two worms scurried and hid behind their trainer's legs, shaking the whole time.

"What are you doing, get back out there!" The Rambo kid yelled.

"Cater, Cater!" the Caterpie cried, as he touched his nose to his pokeball, which sucked him inside.

"Well… I guess that means you beat us." The older boy said, as they turned to walk away.

"Hey," I called out, "Wait up."

They stopped, turned and looked, "What?"

"I'm sorry." I said, walking up to them as I shook my head. "I didn't mean to come across as mean before, but if I said I had a fire type before we battled then you all probably wouldn't have fought me."

They turned to face me.

"I really wanted a fight," I said as I walked within hand shaking distance from them. "And you all seemed pretty tough, so that's why did that." I raised my hand, "No hard feelings?"

The oldest brother took my hand, and with a hard shake. "No problem, we understand." We departed, and they walked off, but before they left they both said, "What a jerk…"

***_-Scene Change-_***

Crossing the fence we made our way over to the pokecenter, I've always heard that they gave out free coffee and doughnuts to pokemon trainers that were passing by. _I suppose that I could stop at the fast food joint, but then they were probably fire me for not showing up at work yesterday. Like I care, but no, I'm not going to give them that pleasure._

Passing by a telephone pole I noticed a piece of paper stapled on it. I stopped, double taking as I examined it closer. _Something seemed strange about it_. Upon closer observation of the paper I noticed it had a picture of me on it!

_**MISSING – KYLE GRAY – MISSING**_

_**AGE: 14 – HEIGHT: 5' 4" – WEIGHT: 107lb – HAIR: Brown/Red**_

_If found, please contact the local police or Debbie Gray at 1-555-876-2107_

_This is a full Kanto wide __⎯man⎯__ child hunt!_

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "I've only been gone for a few hours and she already has the law on me? I wonder how she knew my weight?" I then looked at the word 'man' that was crossed out with the word 'child' wrote under it in a blue ballpoint pin. "Oh come on, really?"

Suddenly, as if cutting me off in mid-speech. "ARFFFF!" Growlithe yipped and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" I said spinning around. "Growlithe, are you okay?"

"Arr…ff." He groaned, slowly standing up on his feet again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a very slight brown blur speed from the tree in the distance to where Growlithe was, and back to the tree. "AARRFF!" He yipped again, and stumbled around. He was hit, hit hard, by something.

"Growlithe!" I yelled. "Use an ember attack on that tree!"

"Growlithe!" He barked, as a fireball leaped out of his mouth and caught the tree ablaze. The small tree changed from a bright green, to a cinder in no time.

_Oh great._ I looked around. _I really hope no one saw that._ I then sighed. "Its not like it would matter, I'm a 'Wanted Child' after all." We walking over to the ashes and saw something moving in the burnt leaves.

"Pidg…" It cheeped, trying to flap, but not making any progress at it.

"Wow!" I said. "It's a Pidgey, but that doesn't make any sense, Pidgeys don't attack unless they are attacked first."

Right then a big Houndoom leaped over to the Pidgey and started barking at it. "Hound, Hound, HOUNDOOOOOM!"

"GROWLITHE!" Growlithe roared. Startled, the Houndoom looked around and ran in fear.

"Nice job, Growlithe." I said as I patted him on the head. "At least now we know why this Pidgey was attacking you, it was that Houndoom that was making it mad." I pulled out a pokeball and touched it to the Pidgey. A bright light appeared, and then vanished inside the ball. "Now we need to get you two back to the pokecenter to heal."

***_-Scene Change-_***

There I was, in the pokecenter. Luckily they just fixed the new PokeHealer machine they installed not to long ago. Now all you need to do is put your pokeballs up there and presto, your pokemon are healed.

The couch I was laying on was white, leathery, and very comfy. Growlithe was lying by my side, on the floor, with his nose pointed towards the door. His fur was red, shimmering in the florescent lighting in the center. The sun was setting outside, and the door was still smudged with the faces of the three dogs and bird the hit it after that pretty blonde haired girl ran in a few moments ago. It was that same dog, the Houndoom that was bugging my new Pidgey, but this time it was with some friends of his, and also going after that girl and her Meowth. Or at least, that's what I had gathered. She wasn't there long, but she made such a spectacle it was impossible to sleep until she left.

I finally closed my eyes, knowing that the next day would start my run from the law, and my pokemon journey. _Why would my mother put out a missing poster only hours after I left? For all she knew I could have been called into work, not likely, I but could have.  
Oh well, I don't need to worry about it right now. All I need to do is focus. After all, I really do have a big day tomorrow_.

As I slowly dozed off, Growlithe's ear twitched. His eyes opened, glancing at the door. Quiet as a mouse, he slowly walked to the exit. He looked behind for a split second to see if he should awaken me. No, there was no time; after all, he could handle this without any help.

***_-Scene Change-_***

A scream. That girl, the same girl as before, she was yelling. Growlithe lifted his nose into the air. He had her scent, she wasn't that far away. Growlithe ran through the grass, wet beads of dew stuck to his red fire fur as sped through the blades. His eyes turned bright red as he approached the growls of dogs, the smell of fear, and the scream of a cat. His game face was on, his heart was pumping, and his flames were hot in his throat.

He leaped from the grass, jumping only inches away from the Meowth he saw with the blond girl earlier, but this time the cat was curled into a ball of fear. Growlithe looked to the right, glaring from the corner of his eyes. The same Houndoom was there, holding the girl down with his paw. There was a Snubbull there, the bulldog pokemon, and another dog that Growlithe had never seen before.

He knew those two dogs though. When he was alone, abandoned, and frightened, they were there. Before Kyle had caught him, and called him his own, those dogs picked on him. "Puny", "dumb", "hopeless", "weak", that's what they called him. They were mean street dogs, living in the alleys in Viridian.

The Houndoom was the ruler of the streets. No animals walked in this town without knowing him. He was the king, he was the best, and that's all… because, after all, he _was_ the best.

Growlithe held his head high, and his eyes turned to a violent bright red. He put his nose to the air, pumping out a howl that rattled the doors on the pokecenter.

"Hah ha ha," the Houndoom laughed "Look at that boys, it's the punk we whipped back in the day. I think he wants to pl…" He stopped mid-bark to turn and see his two friends running in fear.

"You know," Growlithe growled, "That roar attack scared the pants off of you too a few hours ago."

In pure astonishment, Houndoom stood there looking behind at his frightened teammates. He looked back at Growlithe, who was still protecting that stupid cat that stole his fish he found in the trash. "I wasn't afraid of you!" The Houndoom growled, "I just felt bad for you and didn't want to whoop you in front of your trainer. But, if you really want to mess with the king, then top this!" Houndoom opened his mouth, his best attack was coming, but Growlithe had seen it before.

_"Its an ember attack," he remembered Kyle saying a few weeks prior. "Its one of your special moves, but I know a way we can make it better." Kyle set up seven pop cans at ten feet away. "Growlithe, I want you to hit those seven pop cans with the thinnest ember attack you can, but I want you to shoot them as fast as you can." _

_ At first it was pointless, ten feet wasn't that far away, and it was quite easy to knock those cans off the post. But then, he had me shoot each one two times, one to knock it into the air, and one to hit it while it was falling. After that I had to hit it three times, then four, then five. Before I knew it, I was shooting them and keeping them in the air for hours.  
"Great job Growlithe," He said as he stroked my hair, "Now, when I set them back up I want you to try for full blast ember."  
The result was amazing. I had used the ember attack rapidly and so much that I was generating enough fire that the flames were almost equal to that of a flamethrower attack. _

The Houndoom was out of luck. His ember wasn't even strong enough to burn my wet cardboard home I had.

The flames engulfed his mouth as Growlithe opened his. With pure speed the mighty ember attack Growlithe released met Houndoom's before it left his mouth. Engulfed in flames the dog's short fur sizzled and smoked as he rolled on the ground whimpering to get it off.

Growlithe stood from his fighting stance, as his eyes went back to his normal light amber color. The Houndoom laid on the ground, knocked out, the king of Viridian was finally brought to his feet, by the same Growlithe that he tormented only months before.

The Meowth purred as she rubbed on Growlithe. "Oh thank you." Duchess said. "Thank you for saving me and my trainer."  
Growlithe didn't say anything, just a quick nod and a smile.

* * * Perspective Change * * *

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at the blond haired girl lying on the ground. She glanced at me, then at Growlithe. I looked around. _My goodness, what happened? That Houndoom is burnt to a crisp. Oh great, I wake up to a roar attack, and find that my Growlithe is picking fights without my consent._

"Th-thank you." The blonde headed girl said in a quiet voice.  
I helped the girl up, and before I could get another word in edgewise, I heard sirens. Officer Jenny was there, riding her motorcycle straight for me.  
"Oh uh yeah, sure whatever." I said to the girl as I looked at Growlithe. "Lets get outta here!" I yelled, as me and Growlithe ran into the Viridian forest.  
I guess my journey is starting a littler earlier than expected.


	3. The Bee and Me

**Chapter 3**

**The Bee and Me**

"So, you're telling me that the Houndoom back there was actually the back street ruler of the town?" I asked Growlithe as we walked through the forest.  
"Ruff," He barked, following me through the path. I loving having such a connection with my pokemon that I can talk with them and carry on conversations with them.

The weeds in the Viridian Forest were thick. There were bushes and shrubs everywhere, and not to mention burrs. Oh, how I hated those burrs. We weren't even half way through the forest and I already had my green jacket covered in them. But that was really the only thing I didn't like about the forest. I use to come here as a kid all the time. I remember when I use to camp out here, build little campfires and roast marshmallows. I use to come here and spend hours watching the pokemon play. Mankeys swinging on the vines overhead, and Pidgeys chirping in the trees. But by far, my favorite thing to do here was in June, when all the Metapod in the forest changed into Butterfree. It was so amazing that I would never forget it. There would be hundreds of trees all over the forest, littered with Metapods, just hanging from the branches. There would be so many, that a lot of trees would snap under the weight of them all. But in the middle of the day, all at the same time, all the Metapod in the forest would glow a bright white, so bright that it would make the sun seem just as dim as the moon. When the light settled back down you could see the Metapod crack in half, and Butterfree would come out. In just a few seconds it was all over. Butterfree flew through the sky, yipping and yappy a happy joy full song. They would dance and flutter all over, spraying beautiful glitter as they flapped their wings for the first time. The glitter would glimmer and sparkle in the light, making beautiful rainbows of color all over the forest.

I had always loved the forest, and it was always such a special place to me.

We continued on, after a few trainers, and a couple of more battles, we were about three fourths of the way through the woods. I had already sent Pidgey too survey the land to find a way out. Both her and Growlithe have had great experience in battles in these woods. I have to remember what a great place this is to train if I ever need to level up my pokemon really quick.

"Pidg!" Pidgey crowed as she fluttered down. She landed on my arm, and looked at me with those dark black stone cold eyes.

"So did you find a way out girl?" I asked the bird.  
"Gey, gey!" She cheeped as she flew into the air, soaring northeast.  
"Come on Growlithe, let's get out of here," I said as we followed behind Pidgey.

Before long we had ran through trees, bushes and shrubs, and an open field. We stopped. "This was weird," I thought, "Why was there an open field in a forest? I don't remember this." I looked around, and surprisingly, there was no pokemon.

Growlithe bowed to a growl, his eyes turned red, and flames spurted from his nose. If that didn't scare me enough, I felt the ground shake. In the middle of the field was giant hole, and out from it came the biggest swarm of Beedrill I had ever seen.

"Oh great!" I thought, this will be some great experience points for them. "Pidgey use Gust, and Growlithe use the biggest ember you can!" I yelled as the wind tunnel and the fire mixed together to form a super fire spin. With the bug pokemon running face into a flying attack mixed with a fire attack, the odds weren't stacked in their favor.

"This'll burn them to a crisp," I said as I watched them drop like flies. But in the mitts of the fire, something was moving. Bursting from the cyclone of flame emerged a Beedrill covered in fire. Stunned, I stood there staring at the insect in amazement, "How is it still flying?"  
It was flying straight at Growlithe, its stingers on its hands were extended for a powerful flaming poison sting.  
"Growlithe," I barked, "Jump to the left!"

As the bee flew only inches away, Growlithe dodged. "Pidgey, do a quick attack on Beedrill!" In a streak of light and bang of sound, Pidgey broke the sound barrier nailing the Beedrill in the back, paralyzing the bug.

"Great job everyone, Pokeball!" I said as I tossed the ball at the bee pokemon. The ball fell to the ground. It shook once, shock twice, but the Beedrill came out. It was kneeling in a crippled state, using its stinger on its hand as a crutch. "Wow," I said, "This thing's not going down easy. Growlithe use leer. Pidgey, another quick attack."  
The dog's eyes turned red, while Pidgey once again broke the sound barrier, but unlike before, the bee was faster. Before I saw it, Beedrill lifted his spike right in Pidgey's path. She hit the spike in her wing; feathers flew and she fell to the ground.

"Pidgey, return," I said as I held up her pokeball. I bit my lip, what kind of a bug is this? Even when it's on its last leg, it was so fast it could block a super sonic quick attack. And not to mention, it acted like the fire didn't even affect it.

Growlithe's leer was getting weaker. "Quick! Do an ember." Flames quickly engulfed the Beedrill once more, but like before, with little damage. "Now, use a flame wheel!" The new ability Growlithe had just learned. His mouth opened, his hairs stood on their ends, and Growlithe let out a burst of flames that formed into a spinning circle that hit the Beedrill with lightning fast speed. The bug finally fell to the ground with a thud. "Now, once more, Pokeball go!" Which, this time, was successful.

I walked to the pokeball and picked it up. "This Beedrill wasn't like the others," I thought to myself, "This thing must have been one of the highest level Beedrill in the forest. It stood up to a massive fire, and flying combination attack, and was still able to hold its own." I smile came to form on my face, "What a lovely addition to my party."


	4. My First Gym Battle

**Chapter 4**

**My First Gym Battle**

The Pewter city pokemon center was located in a great spot, smack dap on the middle of the town. The Pokemart was a few yards above it, and the gym was only a few yards to the left of it. After my pokemon were healed, I headed straight for the gym. I opened the door to see a tall man, about the age of twenty, inches away from the door.  
"Hey," I said, "I'm here for a Pokemon Gym Battle. Are you the leader?"  
The man turned around, "Well, yes I am, but I was about to leave for a few weeks. If you would like I might have enough time for one more battle."  
"Heck yeah," I said as I reached for my pokemon.

He turned from where he was, and walked to a button on the far side of the room. The floor in the center of the room moved, and a completely rock environment rose from the bottom.

I observed the rocks and the room. Some of the larger boulders don't really look like rock; they look more like props in a movie. The room looks like a standard gym, about 100x100 feet, with stands on the left and right. "So," I thought, "If fans are allowed to sit here, then it must have a sprinkler system." I looked up, the lights were blinding, but yes, I could see small water lines running across the ceiling. "Good," I said, "A nice advantage for me."  
"My name is Brock, the "Rock Hard Leader" of the Pewter gym, and my opponent is…?" He said as he looked at me.

"Oh um," I stumbled as I looked at him instead of the ceiling. "My name is Kyle."  
"Kyle, is it?" he asked. "Well then, this will be a basic Pokemon gym battle. I will use only two Pokemon, you may use as many as you like. I may not switch out, you can. Choose your pokemon wisely," He yelled as he threw a pokeball on the field. "Go Geodude!"

The rock pokemon left its ball and appeared in fighting stance. The only way to describe this creature is that it was a hovering boulder with arms.  
So, what would I use against that? Flying type isn't good against rock, fire is okay though, and bugs are useless, but poison on the other hand isn't. But I can't use Beedrill as my first pokemon, he would be flattened like fly with a swatter.

I thought about this for a while, until I yelled, "Pidgey, Go!"

My bird pokemon popped out from its ball, her wing was fully healed from before, but there was still a problem. She would have to be fast, if even on rock hit her she would be out cold.  
"Oh no, not again," Brock said, "How many times are trainers going to make the same mistake?"  
"This isn't a mistake," I said with confidence in my voice. "Now Pidgey. Quick attack." As I gave her a wink.  
"You fool, like I said before, the same mistake," Brock spoke. But Pidgey wasn't attacking the geodude that stood in the gym, she was attacking the rocks. With her super sonic speed she crushed all the rocks, which some were stone, but others were nothing more than painted styrofoam.  
"Now use a gust!" I barked.  
"You're still making the same mistake," Brock said as Pidgey opened her wings and made a massive tornado of pebbles, rocks, styrofoam and dirt. Rocks plummeted the rock pokemon. It didn't do that much damage, but it did knock it back a bit.

"Now Pidgey, return," I yelled as I held up the pokeball.  
"Haha." Brock snickered, "Very clever, but it will never knock out a pokemon like mine."  
I reached for my other pokeball around my waist, "Beedrill go!"  
As the bee pokemon popped out of his ball he let out a hissing humming noise.  
"A bug?!" Brock asked. "That's even worse than a flying type."  
"Beedrill, use our poison sting fury attack!" there are three stingers on Beedrill, one is on each hand and one is on his rear. Poison can come from any of the three stingers. When I caught Beedrill he was using the poison sting attack with his front two, but later I taught him how to use all three at the same time.

_"It's called a fury attack," I told him.__ "That's when you move all your stingers on your body really fast." Before long he was turning trees into nothing more than splinters.__ "Great job, now while your doing that I want you to push poison through your stingers." And as easy as that, a combination attack was born__._

"Geodude, defense curl," Brock said.  
Geodude's defenses rose as he curled into a ball. Beedrill flew full force at him jabbing him with his poison fury attack.  
"Come on," I thought. "Just puncture the skin one time."

"Beedrill!" I said. "Focus on one spot!" And before long, the Geodude's thick rock armor was punctured. The Geodude wobbled back and forth, and finally fell to the ground.  
"What?" Brock asked, "How the heck did my Geodude lose to a bird and a bug?!" He reached for his last pokemon, "Alright, all stakes are up, Onix, GO!"  
Onix appeared on the field. He was huge, massive, and solid rock.  
"Beedrill," I spoke softly. "When you attack, aim for his eyes. Now," I yelled, "Do a Poison sting!"  
Beedrill flew through the air, "Onix, Rock Throw," Brock said as the Onix franticly searched the ground for a bolder big enough to throw. But, there were none.

"Crap." Brock said, "I forgot about that bird breaking all of them."  
Before he could speak another word, Beedrill hit Onix's eye and a full fledge poison sting. The creature staggered, but still stood strong. It was poisoned, but it was strong, it would take more than that to bring it down.  
"Beedrill return," I spoke as I held up his pokeball and reached for the one around my neck, "Growlithe, go!" In a blaze of fire, Growlithe pounced on the floor and let out a roar that rattled the lights in the room.  
"Your Growlithe is very well trained," Brock said. "It has a very pretty coat."  
"Thank you," I said in reply. "Now Growlithe, use ember on the leftover rubble." He leaped to the air and began using ember in small streams so fast I couldn't pick up on all the flames. In seconds the whole room was ablaze. The rocks didn't burn for long at all, but the fake props did. The Styrofoam rocks quickly turned to napalm. The smoke rose to the ceiling and the sprinklers came on.  
Onix let out a whine when the water hit him. Growlithe on the other hand can handle quite well in any environment. His thick oily fur kept water and snow off him, his fire can burn through the darkest of nights, and his webbed toes made for exigent flippers. Though he was a fire pokemon, rain didn't bother too much.  
"Onix, be careful!" Brock yelled as his Onix backed right into a pile of burning napalm. It let out a screech of pain, as it quickly moved away. The poison had already set in his body, the water was weakening him, and the constant running into fire was hurting him even more.  
Before too long it fell to the ground, and Brock recalled it. "Congratulations," Brock said as he came to shake my hand. "I never would of thought someone could beat my gym with such pokemon, but you Kyle, have earned this badge." He held out his hand to show me a badge in the shape of a boulder.  
"Thank you," I said. "For the great battle." I took the badge and slowly walked out of the gym with Growlithe by my side.

* * *

When I walked out of the gym I went to the pokecenter. The doors opened and Nurse Joy gladly took my pokemon. While they were being healed, I saw a familiar face walking through town. It was the same girl from Viridian, the one that Growlithe saved. I watched as she made her way to the pokemon center. I quickly grabbed my pokeballs out of the healer and sat on the sofa, out of sight. She came in, looked around for a bit, and healed her pokemon. I noticed she was wearing a pink hoodie with a pokeball symbol on it. Her purse she had was also pink, and looked more like a one-strap side book bag rather than a purse. You know, I couldn't really tell from the moonlight the other night, but in the lighting of the pokecenter, I must say, she wasn't that bad looking. Infact, she looked pretty cute.

As soon as her pokemon were healed I saw her put a smile on and walk out. It was strange, I was sitting right beside the door, but she walked by me like she didn't even recognize me. How rude.

"Oh no," I thought. "I hope she caught some better pokemon than that cat she had before." I rose from my seat and ran to the gym. Okay, so maybe I am a little worried about her, or it could be that I just want to see a good show.  
When I arrived the battle was almost over, I saw one of her cats, being binded by the onix. "Man! I missed all the fun." I said as I kicked the dirt. "Oh well," I sighed, walking over to a tree to lean against it. "At least I got my badge." I reached into the pocket of my jacket and found the rock that was glued to a safety pin. "Though I think they could of at least made it a little bit sturdier than a hot glued safety pin."  
Suddenly the door opened. The girl came out holding her collapsed pokemon, a Skitty, with her head hung low. "Ha, you didn't think those cats of yours would really win did you?" I said as I put my badge into my pocket. "If you want my advice, go to Viridian and catch a Mankey, you should win with no problem then." I saw her head look up and give me a look of pure evil. I smiled at her, spun around and walked away.  
Maybe I was little to mean to her, I mean, I did feel bad for saying that. But, then again, everyone needs a good rival every now and then.


	5. An Unmagical Magikarp

**Chapter 5  
An Unmagical Magikarp**

"Alright," I said as I approached the pokecenter, "I was hoping there was a center around here!" We were outside of pewter city, about to go into the Mount Moon Cave that led to Cerulean City.  
As I walked through the door I was greeted by a very large man, "Hello there young traveler!" He said.  
"Uh, hi." I spoke cautiously.

"Boy, do I have a deal for you! A one of a kind gold mine! Tell me, do you have a water pokemon?"

"No?" I said as I reached for my pokemon to make sure they were still there. I have heard of some group of people that swipe pokemon for loot; I was hoping this guy wasn't one of them.

"No? Well, don't you think you will need one if you're going through Mount Moon? All the trainers in there are rock type, and everyone knows you have to have a water pokemon to win against a rock pokemon!"  
"I don't think I need a…" I said, but was rudely cut off.  
"Don't need? Don't need? Oh my, yes you do indeed need this, one of a kind Magikarp! And for such a low price, how could you refuse?"

"A Magikarp, aye?" I thought about this, Magikarp are very hard to train, but they do evolve into a Gyarados, if you do it right.  
"Yep, a Magikarp, and at a great price, only 500 dollars, plus tax"!  
"500 bucks!?" I screamed, so loud that it made Nurse Joy look at us.  
"Okay, okay, I'll cut you some slack, only 470 dollars plus tax."  
"Well, I guess that is a little better than what it was," I dug through my pockets finding my wallet, "So how much would that be after taxes?" I asked.  
"With a 6% tax that'll be 500 dollars."

* * *

After my pokemon were healed I walked outside to a grassy area, "Okay everyone, come out and meet our new companion," I said as I released Growlithe, Beedrill, Pidgey, and then Magikarp.  
All the pokemon looked at Magikarp flopping on the ground, "Karp, Karp, Karp, Karp…"  
Growlithe looked at me and tilted his head in confusion.

"Um… he still hasn't been trained yet," I said, "but when he gets some experience then he'll learn some new moves and be great!"

I withdrew Magikarp and walked to the rest of my pokemon. "Okay everyone, now this Magikarp may not look like anything now, but when he evolves he's going to be great." I looked into their eyes, and I could tell they looked worried. "I know what you're thinking, and yes he will be a great member, and no I'm not crazy. At first I'm going to let you all get into battles and let him observe, then I'll let him fight for a little bit."

After the pep talk, I released Magikarp, "Karp Karp!"  
"Okay Magikarp," I said. "You're not ready to battle just yet, but you can watch and see how battling is done." I softly put my hand on his scaly body to calm him.

"Okay, Pidgey, Growlithe, battle positions!" I yelled as they both assumed their proper spots. "Now, Magikarp, watch closely, Growlithe ember, and Pidgey quick attack!"  
The flames bellowed from Growlithes mouth as a massive ember shot out, but Pidgey dodged with a sonic boom and was gone."  
"Growlithe, don't use your eyes follow her with your nose and ears," I said as I saw Growlithe's eyes close. "Now, tail whip Growlithe!" Right then Growlithe moved his tail in the path of Pidgeys circle around him.  
Pidgey hit his tail and spun into the air, "Now Pidgey use gust, Growlithe flame wheel the ground to miss it!"  
The gust that Pidgey did made her correct her spinning, and as Growlithe did a flame wheel on the ground it propelled him into the air, safely away from the attack.

"Great job everyone," I said as Growithe landed on a hill a few yards away. "Now did you watch that Magikarp?" I looked to see the fish pokemon sound asleep on the ground. "MAGIKARP!" I yelled.

"Karp! Karp! Karp!" the fish flopped awake.  
"Oh never mind." I sighed. "Return everyone." This might be harder than I thought.


	6. Growlithe to the Rescue

**Chapter 6  
Growlithe to the Rescue**

We did a little more training. Magikarp acted like he was paying attention, but as far as him learning a move, it was pretty pointless. We were in the cave, about one fourth of the way through. It was amazing how many items I found just laying around. With Growlithe's ember attack lighting the way it was easy to find them. Something that made me despise my Magikarp more was that I found a Water Gun TM, but the stupid thing wouldn't learn it. I finally did teach it tackle, but even that didn't work out well. The stupid thing had to splash its way over to the opponent, so by the time he attacked it took so long the other pokemon already moved out of range.

"Aarr," I sighed as I put down my book bag oh the ground. Setting down, I brought out the sticks I found outside the cave, put them in a pile, and Growlithe started a fire. "Well Growlithe," I said "It was sun set when we entered the cave, so it must be pretty late right now." I softly stroked his hair as he laid beside me. "Lets hit the sack, what do ya say?" I got out my sleeping bag, and put some more wood on the fire before I dozed off.

* * *

Growlithe awoke to see the fire only in embers. He stood, shook off the dew that was in the cave, and walked over to get another piece of wood to put on the smoldering ashes. He stopped, and listened. Echoing through the cave was a girl's voice,."Help me! Help! Someone help!" It cried.

Growlithe, following his instincts, ran down the cave. He knew who it was; he had heard her voice before. As he cut the turn he heard more voices, but these were a mystery to him. He approached an open room in the cave to see people in cages, and more people outside wearing all black. They were laughing, hording pokeballs in a huge crate next to the wall.

Growlithe looked all around and saw the girl from Viridian sitting in a cage, her purse was setting beside the crate, and her pokeballs were still in there. Growlithe spotting a patch of dried out tree limbs and wood. If he were to free her, he would need a distraction. Still in the shade of the cave, Growlithe shot out a small ember to the branch and ran over to the other side of the open area without being seen. When they noticed the lumber was on fire they started to scramble. Growlithe let out a roar that echoed through the cave, making it sound like there were hundreds of dogs surrounding them. His eyes turned red, very visible in the darkness.

As the men in black turned to see the two red eyes glaring back at them they began to scurry in fear out of the room yelling, "It's the coppers! Run!"  
When they all had left, Growlithe stepped out of the shadows, took the keys that were laying on a crate, and tossed them to the girl he saved before. After a quick glance over, he walked back into the shadows.  
"Well Growlithe." I said. He jumped to see me standing outside of the room, leaning up against the wall of the cave. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had something for the girl." He just looked away and kept walking. "Afterall," I said. "This does make the second time you saved her without my consent." I put my hand on his head and kneeled down to his level. "Its okay boy," I said. "I can't say I blame you, after all, she does seem to have a knack of getting into a lot of trouble."

We continued to walk until we were about half way through the cave. "Well Growlithe," I said, "I don't know about you, but I'm wide awake. And on top of that, we are out of firewood, so we better get out of this cave as soon as possible."  
We walked further, and I spied something ahead. It was trainers, but not ordinary trainers, these were the same jerks Growlithe ran out of the cave only moments before.


	7. A Fight of Flight

**Chapter 7  
A Fight of Flight**

We walked into the light room. The men and women that were in there turned to look at us, and then one started laughing. "Are you kidding me?" He snickered. "Was that the Growlithe that gave us a scare back there?" Which, shortly after, they all started laughing.

"What a puny little thing," He said. "I cant believe we ran from such a pathetic looking twerp."

Growlithes eyes turned bright red as he began to growl.

"Growlithe," I said. "Easy boy, we'll get our turn." I turned to look at the man who was doing the talking, "You know, you really shouldn't take your dad's pokemon out with out his permission," I said pointing at the pokeballs around his waist.

He looked up and glared at me. "What did you say punk?"

"Well it really is a shame," I said while turning my back to them. "From before you all looked pretty tough, but now I see that you're just a jock with a pretty little pokeball." I looked down at Growlithe, "Boy Growlithe, you were right. They are even dumber than they look."

"Hold it right there you snide little brat!" The guy called. "Nobody insults Team Rocket like that and gets away with it!"

"Oh! Team Rocket huh?" I paused to turn around, "Please excuse my rude comments, if I would of known you were with that bunch o retards, I would have dumbed my vocabulary down a notch. I truly am surprised you followed what I was saying so closely." I started to clap, "Good job!"

I could see all their faces turning redder and redder with every breath. "That's it punk, you done it now," the man screamed, "Golbat, Arbok, Rhyhorn GO!" as he threw out three pokeballs. Golbat swooped to the air, "GUL!", Arbok slithered into the shade, "Arbok, bok!" and Rhyhorn stood wedged close in-between the two walls of the cave.

"Okay squirt, where's your tough words now?" The rocket member demanded. But before he got it all out I already had Beedrill, Pidgey and Growlithe ready to go.

I leaned over to Pidgey, "Now, Pidgey, I want you to use quick attack as soon as you go down. Okay Growlithe," I yelled. "Flame Wheel on that Arbok! Beedrill, poison fury attack on Golbat! And Pidgey, tackle on Rhyhorn!"

"Arbok," The rocked called. "Leer! Golbat use wing attack, and Rhyhorn use tackle!"

The Arbok tried to concentrate on Growlithe, but by the time it locked on, Growlithes flame wheel had already burned his scaly body. Golbat used wing attack right before Beedrill could attack, knocking him into a wild spin in the air. Pidgey used tackle on the stuck Rhyhorn, who was trying to get free, but when Pidgey hit the rock pokemon, it fell to the floor, not moving.

"Ha, ha!' the rocket laughed, "Everyone knows that a flying type is weak against rock! Now Golbat, quick attack, and Arbok, bind!"

I noticed my plan was going just as I wanted. I watched as I saw Pidgey's body disappear and reappear every spit second. "Beedrill, defend, and Growlithe bite it when it gets close enough!"

The Golbat was gone, but then reappeared when Beedrill held up his stinger. Golbat was draped on the end, with the stinger covered in poison, inside his body. The Arbok curled his tail and used it as a spring when he lunged at Growlithe. Growlithe took his time and waited till Arbok came close enough, when it did he lowered his body, rolled out of the way, and biting the snake in its spine. The creature toppled to the ground, paralyzed.

The rocket looked at me with his mouth gapping. "Beedrill, poison sting Rhyhorns eye, Growlithe flame wheel!" Growlithe let out a flaming wheel that hit Rhyhorn in the face, while Beedril came in right after for the kill, singeing the Rhyhorn in the eyes with his poison stingers.

The rocket was dumbfounded as he withdrew his pokemon. "So, you think that's it?" He asked petrified. "Well, when you mess with one Rocket, you mess with all of…" He stopped mid sentence to turn and see that all of this team mates were knocked out, laying face down on the ground. "What happened?" He screamed.

"Well, if you really must know," I said, "While you were distracted I had my Pidgey take care of your friends, one at a time, starting with the ones in the back first." He looked at the bird who leaned up unscathed.

"But, how?" He asked. "That thing was knocked out the whole battle!"

"Oh was it?" I said as Pidgey perched on my arm. "Pidgey, why don't we clean up this place with a whirl wind?"

"Pidg!" She chirped as she flew to the air and let out a massive gust of wind that blew all the team rockets out of the opening in the top of the cave.

"Good job Pidgey," I said as she perched on my arm.

"Pigeotto!" she chirped

I turned to look at her when she turned a bright white and grew to almost three feet tall. She spread her wings and cried out, "Pidgeotto!"

"Wow, Pidgeotto!" I said as I stroked her soft feathers. "I'm so proud of you."

She gave me a quick nudge with her beak before I withdrew her and Beedrill. "You all did great," I said as I put them back on my belt. I petted Growlithe, "Well bud, lets get outta here."  
"Growl." He replied, as we both made our way to the exit of the cave.


	8. Her Name is Shonna

**Chapter 8  
Her Name is Shonna**

"My gosh!" I said, kicking the dirt under my feet impatiently, "It's been hours! When the heck is that girl going to show up?" Growlithe was lying down by my left foot, encoring my impatient habit of randomly swinging my feet. "This is just like my date back in middle school, except that time the girl told me she _would_ show up." I sat down beside Growlithe, "Well, at least it's a pretty day," I said, and it was. The sky outside of Cerulean City wasn't as clean as the ones in Viridian, but never the less, it was quite pretty. The sun was out, but it was hiding behind a few clouds, making it cool. There was also a slight breeze rolling over the field, and you could see Butterfree in the distance. It was better than that stupid cave. Cold, damp, Zubat poo everywhere, it was so nasty.

I pet Growlithe on the head without saying anything. Lying there was so nice, peaceful, calm. With me always on the lookout for the cops, it's been a long time since we actually got to relax in some place comfortable. Most of the time it was some back alley, under a bridge, and even caves. So, compared to all that, this was nice.

Growlithe's ears twitched, he looked up towards the cave and we saw a very faint figure in the shadows.

"Alright!" I said, "Finally!"

She emerged from the shadows, squinting her eyes in the bright light. When her eyes finally adjusted she looked shocked to see me standing only a few feet in front of her. "Took you long enough." I said very impertinently. "You've really kept me waiting."

"You waited on me?" She questioned while rolling her eyes, "What a gentlemen."

"Give me a break. Or better yet," I said with a smile. "Give me a battle."

She reached for her purse. "You're on!"

"Alrighty," I called. "For my first pokemon, Beedrill!" I threw out Beedrill, and like a bullet he flew into the air, only stopping to see the girl hiding behind a rock screaming her head off.

I looked at her very strangely, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You can't use him!" She screamed out from behind the rock. "I am deathly afraid of Beedrill!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. "Fine. Return Beedrill." I called as Beedrill was sucked back inside the pokeball.

She slowly came out from behind the rock. "Phew." She sighed. "Okay, thank you."

"Yeah." I said distraughtly. "Lets try this again. Go Pidgeotto!" With that the bird flew out into the air and soared around the battlefield.

Faster than the blink of an eye, her pokemon was already out, and not just out, the Meowth was in the air, and on top of Pidgeotto. Only seconds after I saw this, Pidgeotto was down for the count.

"Ha!" She laughed. "You should of known better than to send a bird pokemon out against a cat!"

"Hmph." I smirked, recalling Pidgeotto. I looked down at Growlithe, nodding to him. "Go on out there boy." Growlithe chased the Meowth around the field before finally running the cat up a tree. "Well." I said. "You should of known better than to bring a cat to a dog fight."

"Return Duchess." She called out, smiling. "But, I guess I'll never learn. Go Delcatty!" The cat came out of its pokeball, clawing at the ground.

"It's all the same, just bigger." I said. admiring the cat. It was pretty big, not as big as a Persian or anything, but still, it was at least bigger than Growlithe. "Growlithe, take that cat down!"

"Growwwwwlithe!" He roared as he charged for Delcatty. The cat, however, instead of running, stood there stong, bracing itself for the impact. Growlithe, confused, stopped just short of him and looked back at me. He had never seen a cat that didn't run from a dog, let alone him of all dogs!

"Just use a flame while, or something!" I called out.

Growlithe opened his mouth, and exhaled a massive round ring of fire, point blank at Delcatty. Delcatty dodged, but barely, she was badly burned.

"Now! Copycat!" she yelled as flames engulfed Delcatty's face as it he opened his mouth.

"What?" I said in amazement, "No way!"

Growlithe, without command, let out another flame wheel, while trying to dodge the one that Delcatty released. By the end of the fiery fight, both of them were badly burned, worn out, and both were ready to fall over.

"End this with a bite, Growlithe!" I yelled out.

"Fake Out!" The girl called.

Both the pokemon lunged at each other, but with the cat having longer arms, it got to Growlithe first. The dog, fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Return," I called out to Growlithe, as a bright light engulfed him. "You did great." I told him as I put his pokeball back on my necklace.

"Delcatty return!" The girl called out. I suppose her cat took a lot of damage too. It was probably a higher level than Growlithe, but it still looked pretty hurt. "Alright Butterfree, you're up." She said as she threw a pokeball into the air. Out came a beautiful Butterfree, by far the prettiest I had seen, it was very well taken care of.

"Well, crap." I thought. "All I have now is Beedrill, which I can't use, and Magikarp, which… well, sucks." I kicked my feet, thinking deeply about this.

"Hurry up!" She called out.

"Are you…" I paused. "Sure I can't use my Beedrill?"

"No!" She screamed. "That would be so unfair, seeing as how I can't fight against it!"

"Man." I thought to myself. "I can't lose this one. After all, I'm the one that started this fight, and she's my rival. But, if I don't have a choice I don't have a choice."

"Go…" I paused again, "Magikarp." Glumly I threw out his pokeball, and just as glumly the poor fish splashed out of his ball, "Karp, Karp!"

"Come on Magikarp." I cried. "Use tackle!"

"Karp? Karp?" The fish splashed.

"My gosh." I said. "Just use something!"

"Umm…" She stood puzzled, "Butterfree, tackle it?"

The Butterfree swooped down and tackled Magikarp into a nearby pond.

"Does that mean I win?" She asked confused.

I just stood there. "Man," I thought. "How did this happen? Do I really have to say she won, just because I had a Magikarp? Not even that, do I have to say she won because I was kind and didn't use my Beedrill?"

"Well," She persisted. "Did I win?"

Right then a light shown from the pond that Magikarp was in. The ground shook, and as if on queue, the newly evolved Gyarados arose from the water.

"Did you win?" I said. "Not a chance! Gyarados use dragon rage!"

Gyarados opened his mouth, and out came a beam of dark blue and purple light that hit Butterfree with enough force to knock it out in one hit.

The girl ran over to her fallen Butterfree and scooped it up in her arms. "Alright," she said. "You win. I'm no match against that Gyarados." She withdrew her Butterfree, and started digging through her purse, I would guess for prize money.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I don't want any prize money, I just wanted a good battle, and that's what I got. Thanks."

I turned, withdrew my Gyarados and started to walk away.

"Hey Kyle," She called out. "My name is Shonna!"

I turned, confused. "How did you know my name?"

"You're a wanted man if you didn't know." She said holding up a wanted poster. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then, as a tease, she winked at me.


	9. The Rattata Who Played Opossum

**Chapter 9  
The Rattata who played opossum**

As I walked into town I headed straight for the pokecenter. My pokemon were beat, they battled non-stop for almost a whole day. Looking around I realized how big the town really was. Across from the center was a big gym with a Dewgong and Horsea mascot on the outside. Down below that was a pokemart, a row of houses and a big sign for a bike shop. Above the center were more houses and this massive wooden bridge.

"Man," I thought. "This place has really changed." Back in the day I use to live here. Me and my good friend Bill use to play in the creek that flowed through the west side of town. We use to go fishing in it all the time and always dreamed about being pokemon trainers. Or at least I did, he was always more interested in studying them rather than battling them. But when I was six, mom got a job at the science laboratory on Cinnabar Island and wanted us to move closer.

"Wow," I heard a kid scream, breaking my deep thought. I turned to see a group of people walking down a bridge. "So your telling me that guy is giving out nuggets and all you have to do is cross the bridge?"

"Yeah," Another said. "And if you lose in a match then he sends you back down the bridge, but if you go back to him afterwards he gives you another one!"

"How many times have you done it?" A girl asked.  
"I have already done it three times, but my pokemon don't like me anymore. I had to release them because they kept attacking me."  
I listened in as they walked by me and went into the pokemart.

"Growlithe," I said as I looked down at the dog standing by my feet. "Did you hear that boy? Free nuggets!" Growlithe cocked his head and gave me a look like I was crazy. "Come on boy, you know, a nugget?" He still looked puzzeled. "A nugget, worth five thousand dollars?" Still he just looked at me confused. "Arg," I said "Okay, I'll put it to you this way, with that much money you will never have to eat cheap dog food again, nor will you ever have a day where you see a toy that you can't have!"

His eyes lit up, letting out a howl of happiness. His tail started wagged as he ran towards the bridge. "Wait boy!" I said. " We can't go up there yet. Remember what that kid said, we have to lose to him." Growlithe stopped and looked back at me with some fear in his eyes. Walking towards him I said, "Don't worry boy." as I put my hand on his head. "All we need to do is catch a pokemon that we don't care to let it lose… a few thousand times."

Growlithe's ears twitched. Turning away from me he looked at a patch of grass. His ears twitched again as he nudged me to look too.

"Alright," I said holding up a pokeball. "Pokeball go!" I threw a ball in the patch of grass and watched as the ball twisted and turned and then stopped. I knew I caught something, though I really didn't care what it was, as long as it can lose. I walked over to the ball and picked it up. Releasing the pokemon on the ground I saw it was a little Rattata. "Hello there." I said.

"EEK!" The rat squealed as he scurried to get away.  
"Hold on." I said, kneeling down to him. "I have a deal to make to you." The Rattata stopped and turned to look at me. "How would you like to be the one and only Rattata in the world to learn this new move?" He turned full body to face me. I held up my finger, pushing up my glasses. "With you being the only Rattata in the world that knows this move you will be famous, all the rats will be swooning when your name is even mentioned!"

* * *

I walked up to the man at the end of the bridge. I could tell he was odd from his attire. Black suit, black hat, big beard, and bifocals that could turn a person blind.

"Hey!" I said as I stood in front of him. "I crossed the bridge!"

"Huh?" the man lifted his head. Adjusting his glasses me looked at me, his glasses were like magnifying glasses, making his eyes look huge. "I swear, my eyes are getting worse and worse every day, I can't even see your face young man."  
"Good." I said softly. "Are we supposed to have a battle?"

"Oh, why yes," the man said, "Yes we are." He reached behind a bush and felt around for a second before turning back around with a huge hunk of gold in his hand. "This is what you get for crossing the bridge successfully." He handed me the nugget and continued to talk. "Now, I must have a battle with you, because you can only stay on the other side if you beat me. But I warn you, I hold a grudge, and I remember every person that has ever beat me."  
"Okay, I hope you don't get too mad when I beat you then!" I said as I reached for the only pokeball I had on me.  
"Go Ekans!" The man yelled as the snake slithered on to the dirt.  
"Okay Rattata, this is it." I said as I raised the pokeball into the air. "Do it just like I showed you. Go!" The mouse popped out of the ball and stood there in an weary kind of way.  
"Ekans," The man yelled. "Bind!"  
The snake lunged at Rattata, but before it even touched the mouse pokemon, Rattata fumbled over in pain and stayed there twitching all over.  
"Oh my." The man said. "We must have raised a few more levels than I thought Ekans."

Ekans stayed and looked at the mouse very curiously. It tilted its head sideways. I wasn't its trainer, but I could tell what it was thinking. "What? I didn't even touch it?"

"Well," the man said. "You're out of pokemon, and you could not beat me in a battle, so you must go back and try to cross the bridge at another time."  
"Aw shucks." I said as I withdrew Rattata, and put the nugget in my bag, "I guess I'll have to train harder."

* * *

"That was great Rattata!" I said as I tossed the mouse into the air and caught him in my arms. "You did so good! I'm so proud of you, it really looked like you were dead!" I put the mouse on my shoulder. Even though I had only had it for a little while we had already became good friends. He loved to play on my shoulders, running from side to side and looking out over the land as I walked around. "So," I said as I held up his pokeball. "Are you ready to go again?"

We walked across the bridge again. It was wooden, and the flowing water under it made it creak and crackle with every current. We made our way to the man again, who was still standing there, what looked like asleep. I coughed to try to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh my!" The man said. "I swear, my eyes are getting worse and worse."

"Was he repeating the same thing?" I thought as I saw him reach behind the bush to pull out another nugget to give to me.  
It was so strange. We used the same dialogue, we played the same battle, and once again I received a nugget. Maybe the old man had Alzheimer's too?

* * * 3998 battles later * * *

Nurse joy, nurse joy!" I screamed as I ran into the pokecenter, "Something is wrong with this Rattata!"  
"Oh dear." She said as she picked up the pokemon's dead and lifeless body. "What happened to it?" She asked.

"I found it in the woods by Lovers Cape, it looked pretty bad so I caught it and brought it here!"

Nurse joy looked at the mouse pokemon, felt for a pulse, and then laid him on an operating table. She slowly felt and didn't feel any heartbeat or any breath in the lungs. She slowly rose. "I don't know how to tell you this," She said. "But your Rattata is…" She paused as she pulled a white sheet over the body.  
Right then Rattata jumped off the table, landed in her hair, and squealed really loud. "RAAAATTTTA!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Nurse Joy screamed. Rattata jumped out of her hair and ran out the door almost as fast as I did. "You get back here you little brat!" She screamed. "I'm going to call the law on you for… for… I don't know why, but I will!"  
We stopped running by the pokemart beside this kid who had a Voltorb. "Hahaha!" I laughed out of breath, "That was so good Rattata! Your so good at that you even fooled a medical doctor!"  
Rattata chuckled in a kinda menacing way. "Well bud, I guess this is it." I said as I patted the mouse on the head. "You've been a great pal, but you don't have to stick around with me any more."

Rattata hung his head in shame. "Oh, its okay." I said as I squatted down to his level. "Think about all the tricks and gags you can pull with that new ability you got. And don't forget about the ladies, I hear they love the mice that learn new moves."  
I saw his eyes light up. "Rata, Rata!" He cheeped as he rubbed his head against me as a final goodbye.  
I watched as the mouse ran off into the woods. I let Growlithe out beside me who looked at me in a sad kind of way. "Oh, don't worry boy." I said as I patted his head. "Letting friends go is just a thing you have to do every now and then, but that doesn't mean you wont see them again." I pet him on the head and smiled as he licked my hand.

"Which speaking of friends," I said as I hoisted the large bag of nuggets on my back. "There is someone we need to go see." Growlithe looked at me very oddly. "Our friend from Viridian, is right beside Lovers Cape. I figure that would be a good place that we could talk, and you know, maybe embarrass her for being there with a guy." As I was there chuckling Growlithe looked at me with a mean glare.

"Rowlithe," he groaned. I knew what it meant, though other trainers wouldn't. He said I shouldn't toy with her like that, that it was mean. And I must agree, it was, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

* * *

I walked across the bridge once more, this time with Growlithe by my side. We looked over at Lovers Cape in the distance, and she was still there. Shonna was setting on the edge of the cape with her feet in the water.

We snuck by the old man, which wasn't very hard to do seeing as how he was sleeping, and walked the trail leading to the cape. I must admit, it was very peaceful out here. The water in the cape was clean, and the trees were beautiful, I could see where the cape got its name. According to legend, if a boy and a girl both stay at the cape for a certain amount of time every day then they would be meant for one another. They would grow up and one day marry. But, of course the same thing is said about Luvdisc. If one jumps out of the water in front of you, you and whoever you're with are suppose to be soul mates.

I walked up behind her, watching her kick her feet in the water. The water was so clear you could see Magikarp swimming around her toes, looking at them with a hungry look in their eyes. "Oh," I thought. "This is gonna be good."

"That's a funny way to fish." I said sneaking up behind her.

"I'm not fishing," She said spinning her head away from me, "I'm relaxing." Right then I saw a Magikarp bite her on the toe. She jumped up, screaming. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" She held up her foot, shaking it in front of me.

"Ha! Okay, okay!" I said, but it was so funny I couldn't stop laughing. Finally I mustered the strength to shut my trap long enough that I pull the fish off of her foot. She fell back down on the ground, panting and embarrassed.

I tossed the fish back into the water. " Well," I thought. "I did embarrass her, but not in the way I was hoping."

Right then a Luvdisc jumped out of the water and splashed right in front of us. She gasped, and looked at me. Her face turned bright red, and then she looked away. "You know what they say about this cape," she spoke softly. "and Luvdisc?"

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Women and their superstitions. Well, I better go." I said, hoisting the bag on nuggets on my back, "I'm going to cash these babies in."

Shonna turned her head to look at them. "What are you going to get with all that?" She questioned.

"A bike." I said, walking away.

"Well me and my pokemon are reenergized, so we're going to fight the gym leader!" She said. I couldn't tell if she had rose up or was still sitting down. My back was to her, but I could hear her voice from behind me.

"It's a water type gym." I said giving her a hint. Even thought I hadn't fought the gym myself yet, I knew that it was a water gym from the pokemon mascots they had outside of it when I first entered the town. And, it also helped that I lived here for a few years when I was younger.

I walked across the bridge once again, and Growlithe was still beside me. He was mad at me for messing with Shonna's emotions like that back there, mad enough to hide in the bushes while I was talking to her. He huffed and puffed the whole way across the rickety old bridge.

"What's up with you Growlithe?" I asked, looking down at him, like I didn't already know. He just let out a light growl and looked away.

I knew what was wrong, but I didn't care. What he didn't know though, was that I wasn't just being mean to Shonna, I was flirting with her.

It was mean for me to toy with her, but I couldn't help it. She was cute, and I wanted to get to know her better.


	10. A Red Bike and A Misty Fight

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not take rights for the creation of the "Akira" bike. This bike was based off of the movie/anime/manga called "AKIRA". **

**And, once again, I do not claim the rights of "Pokemon", nor the motorcycle, I only claim the rights of the characters I have created.  
**

**Chapter 10  
A Red Bike and a Misty fight**

The bike store wasn't too far away from the pokemart, so it wouldn't be that far of a walk after I cashed in the nuggets. I thought it was so funny to see that girl again up by Lovers Cape, and I thought it was even funnier to see her catch a Magikarp on her foot. I softly chuckled to myself as I walked into the mart.

"Hello there!" A very ugly woman said from behind the counter. She looked like the typical witch you would picture in a fairytale. She had a nose so big it looked like a cucumber, and to top it off a wart on it that was the size of an apple. She also had teeth jutting out for every corner of her mouth, and a frizzed up hairdo that looked like it came from an 80's rock band.  
"Oh, um… hi." I said, trying to hide the grossed out look on my face, "I need to cash in some gold nuggets."  
"Is that so." The woman said as she bent down to pick up a scale. "Just set the nuggets on here and I'll bring up how much they cash in for."  
I threw the sack of four thousand nuggets on the table; which were so heavy that they broke the scale. "Hmm. Oh my." The woman said. "Umm… how about you just tell me how many nuggets are in there and I'll give you five thousand for each." As she looked in the bag.

"There is four thousand." I said proudly. "Which would mean that you can give me twenty million for them right?"

"Oh well, um, I guess so." The woman said as she handed me the bills in one hundreds.

* * *

I exited the mart with more money then I even dreamed existed. Turns out that they had to take out loans for the money from seven different banks all over Kanto. I walked to the pokecenter and dropped off everything but five million into the PC. Thought I didn't feel very conferrable putting all my money into a computer, I felt even worse knowing that I had twenty million dollars in my bookbag. After that I headed for the bike store.

The store was like any other store; bicycle parts littered the floor, tires were on the wall, and brand new bikes set in racks in the middle. I walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm looking for a bike."  
"Well young man," The fat guy from behind the counter said. "You have came to the right place! We have bikes of all sizes, shapes, and colors. If you want it, we got it! For the right price, that is." He coughed.

"Well, what I was looking for was…"  
"Nonsense!" The man interrupted. "I know what you were looking for the minute you walked in the door. You want this mountain bike don't you?" As he pointed to a bike in the middle of the room. "This bike has had great reviews, I should know, I rated it myself!" The man chuckled.  
"Well sir, what I really want is a…"  
"Oh," He interrupted again. "So you want a city bike aye? One with the basics? That one is right over…"  
"Okay, fine, I'm tired of it. If you won't bother to even listen to me then I'll go spend my money elsewhere!" I yelled so loud that people started to turn and look.  
"Okay, okay," The man said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just stop yelling."  
"Thank you." I said. "Now what I want is a motorcycle."  
The man paused for a while, and then let out a long laugh. "Ha ha ha! The boy has a since of humor! I like that, let me show you our other bikes." He said as he tugged me along.  
"I'm not joking." I said in a fed up way. "I want the best motorcycle you got. The fastest, biggest, and I want it bright red."  
"Boy," The man said. "Do you have any idea how much one of those cost? Just a regular bike is one million dolla-"  
He stopped talking as I pulled out the wad of one hundreds from my book bag.  
"They are right this way sir! I'm sorry for your delay. It wont happen again. Did I mention to you how much I love that jacket your wearing?"

He led me to a room full of motorcycles. They were all shiny and new, but they all looked like just regular bikes. He started pointing them all out to me and telling me what all they can do, when I spied a red futuristic bike in a separate room. I stopped and ducked into the room. The bike was big, huge! It had a navigation system, huge wheels, leather reclined seat, automatic everything and even a hood that rose up so you could get in and out. When the hood went back down it covered your legs and made it like a little force field. The bike was so well designed and stylish it looked more like a car with two wheels. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Oh," The man said. "I see you have found one of our prototypes."  
"Prototype?" I asked.  
"Why yes, this is actually a replica of the bike we designed. We had the other one shipped away for market testing and should be released to the public sometime in the next two years. We call it 'The Akira Project'."  
I looked it over, started it up, and listened to the music that played from the subwoofers in the seat. This was my bike. "How much do you want for it?"  
The man started laughing again. "Sir, I can't give this bike to you, its not even registe-"  
He stopped to look at me as I started counting out my money. "Does four million sound good?" I asked.  
He paused, and thought about it. "Make it five and I'll say that I never saw you or that bike before in my life."  
"Sounds like a deal to me!" I said as I tossed a wad of cash at him. "But one question." I asked. "How do I get it out?"

* * *

I drove the bike around for a while. Crossing over the bridge, driving through the field, just getting a hang for the controls. The bike was so fast; I almost lost control of it on several curves. But, I did get it under control rather quickly.

The interior of it was nice, very comfy, and with luxuries that I couldn't even fathom. It had a seat warmer, seat subwoofers, and even a seatbelt, which I had never seen on a bike. The hood raised so you could see what looked like a V10 engine that would fit in a big truck, but was compacted so small that it fit in the hood of the bike. The feet pedals had heaters and red lights that thumped to the sound of the music from the navigation system. The navigation system was so advanced that it even showed a 3D rendering of the entire town that you were in, and even showed people walking! The bike was so advanced that I didn't even know how to work half the buttons.

After fiddling around with my new toy I made a stop at Bill's house. Him and I were friends back in the day, and we had some catching up to do. Turns out he was actually the creator of the PC system that everyone uses to transfer pokemon and items back and forth.

After a while of talking, he told me that the cops were looking for me. Turns out that my mother didn't just put up local signs, but she was calling the cops in every city, town, and region every day to see if anyone had found me yet. After that he promised me that he never saw me in this town. He also gave me a ticket while I was walking out the door. He said he was just going to throw it away if no one took it from him. It was a ticket for a boat ride on the S.S. Anne that they send him every month. He got those a lot because he was so famous, I suppose. After all the goodbyes were said, I left.

I realize that for a man on the run I had spent way too much time in this town, I needed to get out before some one recognizes me. But there was one last thing I needed to do before I left, get that gym badge.

I drove down to the gym, put my bike away and walked in side. There was something else about the bike that I liked, it was portable. Turns out that if you ever want to put the bike away there were three little buttons on the side that, when pushed, turned the bike into a little capsule that was no bigger than a potion! It was an amazing little thing, and it fit so well in my book bag.

After putting the bike away I walked in the gym. The place didn't look like a gym at all. It looked more like a concert area. There were arena seats along the walls, and a stage in the middle with a giant fish aquarium on it. But, there were no fish in it.

"The show starts in thirty minutes." a girl wearing a swimsuit said. She had some funky red hair that was in a one-sided pigtail. I didn't quite understand, what kind of show was she talking about? "The ticket booth is outside."  
I looked at her puzzled, "What kind of show is it?" I asked as I looked at her attire.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "It's an under water ballet you pervert!"  
"Well… hmm, I don't think I would consider myself a pervert." I said. "I came here for a pokemon battle and here you are standing almost nude saying 'The show starts in thirty minutes'. It's not my fault I got this place confused for a strip joint."  
"It's not a strip joint!" She yelled. "My name's Misty and if it's a pokemon battle you want then I'll give you one you won't soon forget. For insulting my gym in such a way, you're going down!"

"Okay, whatever." I said, "But could you at least put on some clothes, you still look like a stripper."  
Her face turned red and I could see flames forming in her eyes. "Follow me." She grumbled as we made our way to a gym battling ground. I looked around. It was water, a big pool with little lily pad shaped areas for pokemon to stand on. "Are you ready?" She asked as she stepped up to her side of the ring. This time she was wearing a hoodie and some baggy pants.  
"Anytime you are." I said as I smiled.  
"Go Staryu!" she called as she released the star pokemon into the water.  
"Okay, then go Beedrill!" I yelled as the bee flew into the air.  
"AHHH!" She screamed as she hid behind a crate. "Th-tha-tha-ahta-that's a –bee-be-nbe—beedril! I can't.. f-f-f-ight a –b-b-bug, im-m-ma s-ca-sa-scared."  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?!" I asked. I shook my head as I withdrew Beedrill. How is it that every girl I fight is afraid of my Beedrill? "Fine, go Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto flew into the air and flapped her wings. "Pidg!"  
"Alright, Staryu water gun!" A squirt of water shot out of the pool and went straight for Pidgeotto.

"Gust now!" I yelled as Pidgeotto flapped her wings and made a small twister. The wind of the gust met with the water gun attack and made a small water filled twister that hit the pool. "Hmm." I thought, "I'm going to have to think of a new strategy."  
"Staryu, rapid spin!" Misty called out.

Before I could see the pokemon I yelled. "Pidgeotto, quick attack!"  
Both pokemon moved so fast it looked like they teleported. Where the two attacks met was also where they met. They both hit each other hard, and started to fall into the water.

"Staryu, swift!" She yelled as Staryu shot out little stars that hit Pidgeotto while she was falling.  
Pidgeotto landed on one of the lily pad shaped platforms and struggled to stand up.

"Pidegotto, use whirlwind on the pool!" I screamed.

She lifted her wings and with her final swoop let out a massive tornado that sucked up the water and struck Staryu hard. She fell over and fainted, and Staryu hit the wall behind it with a hard thud. Both pokemon were knocked out.

"Come back Pidgeotto," I said as I held up her pokeball. "You did great. I am really proud of you."  
"You think that was it?" Misty asked. "I've saved my best for last, Go Starmie!"  
The star pokemon floated into the water and disappeared under the waves.

"Hmm, a Starmie." I thought. "Okay, go Gyarados!" I let out my Gyarados into the water. He slithered and disappeared under the water as well.

The gym leader squealed. "EEEIIEEE! I cant believe you have a Gyarados! I mean…" She said while coughing, trying to cover up what she said. "Oh, you have a Gyarados?"  
"Yep, I sure do." I said with confidence. "And that's all it'll take to beat you!"

"Ha," She yelled. "You wish! Starmie rapid spin!  
"Gyarados, dragon rage!" With that command Gyarados let out a massive blue flame that flew out of his mouth and struck Starmie in mid spin. "Now use bite!" I screamed. Gyarados slithered over to the falling star and bit it so hard that it shattered the crystal in the center of Starmie's body.

"Oh no, Starmie!" Misty cried. She swam to the star pokemon which started to flash colors, indicating a knock out. "You big jerk!" She yelled while looking at me. "Look what you did to my Starmie!"  
"Yeah, well, you can't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a stripper, can you?" I said with a cocky smile on my face.  
"AGHHH!" She yelled. "I'm not a stripper! Take this badge and get out of my gym!" With all of her might she threw a water drop shaped badge at me. Catching it in my hand I looked at the blue badge. Withdrawing Gyarados I turned to walk out. But something made me stop. I was being a jerk to her, it was pretty rude of me to call her a stripper. Feeling bad, I turned my head to face her. "You know," I said, "Your pokemon are really nicely trained, and they look very pretty. I'm going to have to see that show when I come back through. I bet it'll be great."

She looked up at me surprised. "Wh-" she paused. "You think it will be?"

"Sure," I lied. "I would love to see it. Next time I'm around I'll stop in." With that I walked out.

"How could I say that?" I thought. "I didn't want to see that stripper dancing with pokemon, eww!" Pushing the thought out of my head I dug through my book bag looking for the capsule to my bike. It was a nifty little gadget really. I pushed the button on the top of the capsule, waited three seconds and tossed it in front of me. In a cloud of smoke the bike appeared where the capsule once was. I opened the hood of the bike, hopped in, and let the bike close around me. "One last stop and then I was out of this town." I said. "The pokecenter."

I revved the motor, and drove off to the center. The sun was already setting. I had already spent too much time in this town, and spending any more was not in my mind.


	11. A Hole Already Dug

UPDATE

i have recently added pictures up on my profile of scenes from this and future chapters.

**Chapter 11**

**A Hole Already Dug**

We had been driving around for hours looking for the way out. Growlithe, who refused to go back in his pokeball, was riding on my lap as we sped around Cerulean City. Things around here really have changed a lot in eight years. They put up fences around all the old roads, and cops blocked the only other road leading out. According to some gossip I heard around the pokecenter the cops were looking for a 14-year-old runaway kid driving without a license.

Okay, so I know that I'm making a mistake riding on a motorcycle in the middle of the night with the cops looking for me, but I'm looking at it this way. If they are looking for me, they know what I look like, so there is no way in heck they are going to let me through. But, since I'm on the fastest model of bike not registered, sold, or even tested in any region, I might be able to get away. Also, if they did catch me walking around, I doubt I would have time to dig through my book bag, find my bike capsule, open it, hop on it, and speed off. By the time I was done doing that I would already have handcuffs on me.

So maybe it did give away my position for anyone looking out at night and seeing a speeding bike headlight fly by, but I think I was safer this way.

"Bingo!" I said. Up ahead was a little house with a ditch like raised up just enough that it looked like I could use it as a ramp and up over the fence, if I timed it just right.

I slid sideways, cutting the bike into a very sharp turn. Focusing on the hill I revved the motor. I had to hit this just right or I might just break something, something, as in me. The bike accelerated to top speed in first gear, 50mph. As I was about to hit the ramp, I dropped it in second gear, revving the motor and making it do a wheelie, which in return caused me to coast up the bank as if it were a road. We hit the end of the small hill going close to 70mph and cleared the five foot fence on the other side.

As the bike touched the ground, I slid it around, doing a half donut and stopped it in the middle of the road.

I killed the engine. "Well Growlithe," I said, "I think it's about time we started walking. Now that we got on the main road behind the cops we can sneak on by them. I'm afraid that a bike would cause too much noise. We might get caught."

Growlithe gave me a nod as he hopped out of my lap. I pushed the three buttons on the out side of the bike. They blinked, and puffed into a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke settled I grabbed the left over capsule and held it in my hand. You know, just in case we did need to make a quick break for it.

We walked down the road, and took a few dirt paths to try to stay as far away from the cops as possible. The stars were so pretty. I never got the chance to look at them back home. I loved the outside world. I loved to hear the hoothoots chirp in the night. I loved everything about nature, I thought it was all just so amazing.

"Oh man," I heard a man say. "What am I going to do? That dig TM was the only thing that was keeping me in team rocket."

Me and Growlithe, being as quiet as we could, slowly made our way to the source of the sound. We wound up around this small campfire, hiding behind a bush, and watching this team rocket guy rock back and forth in the fetal position.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" He kept saying. "Without team rocket I have nothing. If I get kicked out they will take my pokemon. They will take my money. They will take my home, my clothes. They will take everything!" I watched as he started crying. "I wish they would of left me on the streets. Even if I ran away they would hunt me down. They have so many sources everywhere. I could never hide. And my family, my beautiful little girl, what would they do to her? I… I can't even think about that!" The man screamed as a tear rolled off his face.

This went on for a long time, the same thing. With every minute that I listened, the more I started to understand the people in his position. Not all the team rocket members were bad. I bet the most of them started homeless, with no jobs, with mouths to feed, and team rocket helped them. They gave people homes, money, clothes, pokemon, but in return the people had to give them their lives.

After hearing everything that character had to say, I learned that I didn't hate the members of team rocket. No, I hated the head of the operation. The people were just people that had nowhere else to turn, nothing more to do. But he, the ruler, was the one making all the shots.

Getting up, me and Growlithe quietly left. I felt like I should help the man, but at the same time I felt stupid for helping someone that stood for what he did. Then again, he didn't stand for it. He was just doing what he had to, to live.

When me and Growlithe were far enough away from both the rocket member and the cops, we sat down and talked.

"Rowlithe, Row, Row, lithe?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered him. "Dig really is a TM that trainers can teach their pokemon. Though, " I said, putting my hand on his head. "It may seem silly to you, cause you're a dog, but a lot of pokemon out there don't know how to dig. You're a natural boy, and with your claws as hot as your flames, you have no problem digging though the toughest rock."

We both were quiet for a long time, just looking up at the stars.

Right then a bright light hit us, it was like the sun rose in the blink of en eye. The light was blinding, we couldn't see anything but white.

"There he is!" I heard Officer Jenny scream. "Get him' boys!" Then I heard a ton of sirens go off and dogs barking. Without thinking I pushed the button on the capsule, threw it away from the light, and withdrew Growlithe back to the necklace around my neck. When the capsule puffed into smoke I raised the hood. The smoke was so thick and the light was so bright that I couldn't see anything; I was going off pure memory. I heard the hood lock into place. I jumped in, pushed the hood release button and jammed on the starter. The engine turned slowly, like in a scary movie, and finally kicked on. I saw a hand reach through the smoke, shadows were all around me, and the light was still there. I closed my eyes, pushed my foot on the accelerator as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Luckily they got a grip on me too late, and by the time I saw their hand squeeze to grab my shirt I was already ten foot in front of them.

* * *

I sped nonstop, through the first roadblock, ramping over cars, skidding on 90 degree turns, and even going through people's yards. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going to stay here. I let those cops get too close, and I will never let them catch me. Not only would I be sent to jail for driving without a license, owning a vehicle that wasn't registered, not having insurance, and all the laws of vandalism on property damage, but I would have to go back home to my mother. And I will never go back to that witch. They could chase me for the rest of my life, and I would never give up my freedom. I was free, and there was no one going to tell me what I am going to make out of my life.

I stopped. "I'm free," I thought. "I'm free." I had lost the cops miles ago, and I doubt they would catch up soon, so I guess it was okay for me to stop. But the cops wasn't on my mind any more, what was on my mind was the rocket guy. He was never free to pick his own life. The only life he ever had was the one put in front of him by team rocket. He was never free.

Up in the distance I saw a small town with a phone booth outside of it. I hopped off my bike, and collapsed it into the capsule. Digging thought my backpack I found and pitched my tent. I was in a wooded area a little outside of whatever town I was at. I could hear the ocean somewhere around me. That was good; it meant that there was probably a lot of tourist around. More people means it's that much easier for me to hide. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, hoping I was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Oh, my head." Jake, the rocket member said. He raised up, looking at the burned ashes in the middle of the rock ring where he build the fire the night before. The sun had just risen and was peeking over Mt. Moon. He rubbed his eyes, "Well, now what?" He said to himself, as he started to cry again. "I can't go back home, they will be on their way over before dark tonight looking for that TM. My family, my baby girl." He slowly lay back down again.

"Pidg!" He heard something crow.

Jake raised his head to see a Pidgeotto perched on a branch above him.

"Pidgeotto!" She cried as she dropped a brown bag with a piece of paper on it beside Jake.

Jake, not knowing what to think, crawled over to the bag and read the note on it.

_Hey rocket man,_

_Don't get me wrong, I hate Team Rocket and I hate what you stand for, but I heard every word you said last night, and want to help. I just want you to know that Team Rocket is not the only way to live. I know that you took that job because it was the only thing you had, but I am here to change that. Inside the bag is 10thousand dollars, use five of that to pay off team rocket for the TM, and use the other five to travel to Viridian City and get an apartment there. Also inside is a number and name of the manager at fast food restaurant over there. I have already called and they said they would hire you and give you a full time job. _

_I hope that you and your family do well in your new home. _

* * *

"AHhhhhh!" I yawned. Stretching I raised up in my tent. The fast car chase tired me out, I slept like a rock that whole night. Feeling around for my glasses I rubbed against Growlithe, who rolled over and started licking my hand. "Hey, boy," I said, rustling up his hair.

Putting on my glasses I unzipped the tent and walked outside. It looked like it was about ten o'clock ish. The sun was pretty far in the air, but not quite as high as noon.

"Pidg!" I heard call from behind me.

I turned to see Pidgeotto sitting on the ground beside the tent. "So girl, did you send our friend his present?"

"Otto!" she called, and she flew over to me, landing on my shoulder. I softly stroked her feathery head and smiled.

I guess I just felt good knowing I helped, or at least, I hoped I helped.


	12. Mankey Mayhem

**Chapter 12**

**Mankey Mayhem**

We started the day like any other. I packed up my tent, put it back in my bag and got everyone's bowls out. Looking around, I saw a pond, a perfect place to let Gyarados out at to swim around and eat.

I laid down everyone's bowls around the pond and poured out some food for them. I was down to the last bag of pokefood, I really needed to stop and pick up some more sometime.

After that was done I looked in the bag. I only had enough for maybe one more bowl. "Oh well," I thought. "It doesn't really matter anymore. I mean, really. I have twenty million dollars, why am I worried about buying food?"

I grabbed all the pokeballs and threw them into the air. "Come on out everyone!"

Growlithe landed on the ground. Beedrill and Pidgeotto fluttered in the air. And Gyarados splashed in the water. They all went for their food, scarfing away and talking to one another while they ate. I was so happy that all my pokemon got along with each other, despite their natural instincts. Pidgeotto gets along with Beedrill great, Growlithe and Gyarados were really good friends, and they all liked each other.

I saw Growlithe's ear twitch. His head shot up, and like they all knew what was going on, they all looked to the east, up into the woods. Growlithe bowed his head, and started showing his teeth, growling.

"Boy?" I said, looking behind me. "What's up?"

A blur of brown jetted from the field up into the tree nearby the pond.

"Gyarados," I called. "Water Gun!"

Gyarados squirted a blast of water into the tree. I would of used Growlithe's new move Flamethrower, but I didn't want to kill the tree. The last thing I needed was the cops over here investigating a forest fire.

The brown blur jumped from the tree over to bank of the pond, and ran straight for Growlithe. Growlithe attacked using a Take Down, but the blur moved out of the way, and stuck its big foot out in between his legs, making Growlithe trip. The blur then ran straight for the unguarded bowl. It stopped, and I saw that it was just a Mankey.

"Mankey!" He squealed as he dug his face into the bowl of food.

Growlithe was jaw dropped and I could tell what he was thinking. "What is that thing doing eating MY food?" He lowered his head and started to growl, shooting flames from his nose.

"It's okay boy," I said as I laid the rest of the bag down in front of him. "You can have the rest, okay?" Smiling, I patted him on the head and walked over to the Mankey. "Hey little guy." I said.

"Mankey, mankey!" He cried out, hugging Growlithe's bowl of food. "Mankey, man, man, key!"

"It's aright." I chuckled. "You can have the food." I looked behind me and saw Growlithe giving the Mankey a glare. I turned back to the Mankey, who was almost done with the whole bowl. "Hey Mankey," I said as he was licking up the last crumbs from the bowl. "In exchange for the food, would you help me?"

Mankey looked at me with a glare in the eye, as he pushed the bowl into my foot. "Man-key!" He demanded. "Man-key, mankey, man-key!"

"If you help me I'll give you more food." I said as I took the bowl away from him. "What do you say, will you help me?" I waved the bowl in front of his face.

Mankey turned away and stuck his pig nose up in the air.

"No, huh?" I said. "Well maybe I should sweeten the deal? How about if I buy you a whole bag of pokefood? Would you help me then?"

The Mankey turned his head as I saw his eyes light up and drool come from his mouth. "Mankey, mankey!" He cheeped as he danced around. "Mankey, mankey, mankey!"

* * *

Vermilion City was a very nice looking place. It had lots of houses, plenty of hotels, and even a small beach and a dock. There was a pokemon fan club located in front of the pokecenter, and lots of ships were all over the place. I saw a sign on one ship that said S.S. Anne on it, the same boat that Bill gave me a ticket for. "I'm going to have to ride that after my gym battle." I thought.

I bought a lot of pokefood, and a brochure then walked out of the pokemart. Some of the bags I deposited in the PC system, a few I kept in my book bag, and one I held under my arm. The Mankey, who was riding with me on my shoulder the whole time, was eyeing the bag of food that I was carrying. I saw him drool, and then reach for the bag. "Now hold on!" I said, pushing the bag out of his reach. "I will give you this bag of food when you help me with my gym battle."

"Mankey…" He sulked, as he faked a tear.

"Don't worry." I said. "It's not that bad." I stopped and looked over at a near by tree. "Okay Mankey, before I send you into battle, I need to know what you can do." I motioned him to look at the tree. "See that tree? I want you to use a Karate Chop on it. Can you do that?"

"Mankey!" The Mankey said as he hopped off my shoulder and ran full speed at the tree. With a massive slam he struck the tree with a Karate Chop, shaking the tree hard enough to knock a few branches out of it.

"Alright!" I said. "Now use a low kick on it!"

The Mankey reared back and gave the tree a hard kick to the base, which made some of the bark fly off.

"Good job." I said as I reached for a pokeball. "But now comes the hard part, how good are you in a battle? Go Pidgeotto!" I threw the pokeball into the air as the bird fluttered above Mankey, soaring through the sky.

The Mankey looked up into the sky, watching the bird's every move.

"Pidgeotto!" I called. "Use Wing Attack! Mankey, dodge to the right!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings together and created a small twister that flew right at Mankey. Mankey jumped to the right and watched as the twister hit the tree, blowing a whole section of bark and leaves off of it.

"Good, your both doing great!" I said. "Now Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace, and Mankey use a Seismic toss!"

Pidgeotto flew at Mankey, breaking the sound barrier. Mankey, stood there, waiting to catch Pidgeotto, but she was too fast. The bird stopped short of the Mankey and flew a few inches away from him, scaring him enough to knock him on the ground.

"That was a nice try Mankey." I said as I walked over to him. "I haven't seen very many pokemon that could keep up with Pidgeotto. It doesn't matter that you didn't hit her."

He looked up at me disappointed. "Don't worry." I said. "Win or lose the gym battle, you will still get your pokefood I promised." I smiled and reached into my bag. "And because you did so good at that little exercise, " I pulled out a bowl, "You can have some food right now." I poured some out for him as I saw his eyes light up. I was surprised at how fast he ate. By the time I was able to put the food bag back into my backpack the bowl was empty. Where was that little guy putting it all?

"Well Mankey," I said. "Are you ready for the gym battle?"

* * *

After healing my pokemon I walked down the street. According to the town map/brochure I picked up, the gym was located below the pokemon fan club and beside the _Pidgey Hotel_ complex. And sure enough, there it was.

I knew this town had an electric gym in it from the research I did while I was confined to my mother's chores. I snuck in books all the time from the library in Pallet Town about pokemon, gyms, battles, types, and all sorts of things. That is the reason why I wanted to keep that Mankey. If only for one day, so I could have a great edge when it came to this gym. I knew that Pidgeotto and Gyarados were useless because both bird and water types are extremely weak against electric. Beedrill on the other had would be okay, because he was a bug, and I had an ace up my sleeve with Growlithe. Well, okay, I had two aces up my sleeve if you counted the Mankey, but I will say, without him, this battle would be one I couldn't win.

I swung the door open, and thought it was kind of silly how the doors to an electric gym were not automatic. There were lighting poles everywhere, sparking electricity over top the ceiling. The floor was made of tiles that had lights in between them where grout should have been. And, for some reason, there were tons of trashcans lined up in rows over all the tiles on a certain area of the floor. Mankey and I stared and looked at this for a long time until a man came up behind me. "The trashcans on the floor are the secret to the gym battle." He said as I turned and looked at him in a face that screamed out, _CRAZY! _"There are two things I need to tell you that you need to know." He continued. "One: there are two correct switches under the trashcans. Only the correct two will open the door to the gym leader."

"Wow." I said.

"Is this to much for you to take in, young man?" the old man asked.

"No," I responded. "I was just thinking that the gym leader must have no social life to lock himself in his gym all day."

The old man gave me a look of dismay, and continued with what he was saying. "The second thing you must know is: The second switch is always _Right Beside _the first."

I looked at him strange again, was he trying to tell me something with that? _'Right _Beside', as in, to the right of the first switch?

I walked over to the first row of trashcans, starting at the left I made my way to the right, row after row until I found the first button. When I pushed the button the lights in the gym flashed, and a speaker came on, "Congratulations!" it said. "You have found the first button, now push the second button next or they will be reset into a random switch!" I thought about this, and what the old man said. 'The second switch is always right beside the first." I walked to the one next to the first switch. "But how do I know which way is right?" I asked my self. "This is not a map with north, south, east or west wrote on it, this was a building. Depending on which way I was standing, right could be anywhere." I thought about this a little more, taking my time. "Wait," I said, "The old man said "There are two things I need to tell you," 'I' being the focus of the sentence. He was referring to his right, not mine." I looked at the man, who was facing the door. "If I came in through the door and used my right it would really be his left, because he is facing the other way. So that means," I walked over to the trashcan on the left of me, "it would be this one!" I pushed the button down. But nothing happened. I looked around confused, I knew that I got that right. I knew that it was a riddle and I solved the problem. Then, from behind me, I heard a loud cranking noise. Mankey and I both turned to see a large steel door with knobs and gadgets on it slowly opening. When it was fully opened we both walked through there.

"Congratulations," a really tall, really buff man in complete camouflage said, standing in front of me. "I really was surprised to see a baby like you crawl into my gym! And not only that, but guessing my riddle right, on the first try!"

"I don't see why that surprised you." I said with a smirk, "It would only take a baby's intelligence to figure that one out.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he bellowed out in a loud laugh, "We got a joker here today!"

"That's right." I said as I reached for my pokemon. "And this joker is going to play you like an act. I'm here for a gym badge, and I'm going to get it!"

"Well then, baby!" The giant man said as he pushed a button that rose up an electric field around a pokemon battling ring. "I am L.T. Surge, leader of the electric gym, and holder of the Thunder Badge! This will be a basic Pokemon battle. I will pick two pokemon, you may pick as many as you like." He rubbed his head and laughed, "And because you gave me such a laugh baby, I will let you pick your pokemon first!"

"Alright then," I said as I motioned to Mankey. "Show him what you got."

"Mankey!" The pokemon squealed as he hopped into the battle ring.

"Ha, ha!" L.T. laughed. "The baby brought a baby pokemon!" He reached back for his pokeball. "Go Pikachu!"

The mouse pokemon hoped on the field. "Pikaaaa!" it shocked, as sparks came out of its cheeks.

"Mankey!" I screamed. "Use Karate Chop!"

"Use double team." L.T. said calmly, as Pikachu vanished and reappeared as 5 Pikachus.

Mankey looked at them all confused, he didn't know which one to attack. "Close your eyes," I told him. "Close your eyes and listen. When you hear one of them move, attack that one." Mankey took one more look at them all… and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Now Pikachu, Quick attack!" L.T. called. But as Pikachu left the ground Mankey sprang into action, Karate Chopping at one of the Pikachus. In slow motion the Pikachu he attacked vanished, and he was hit hard by the real one.

"Seismic Toss!" I called out as Mankey grabbed Pikachu by the side, spun him around in the air, and slammed him into the ground. Dust engulfed both of them. Neither me or L.T. could see, until the dust settled. Mankey had Pikachu pinned on the ground, but Pikachu was glowing yellow.

"Now!" Surge yelled, as Pikachu let out a massive thunder attack that zapped all of its energy it had left. Both pokemon fell to the floor, passed out.


	13. Raichu’s Last Stand

**Authors Note:**

Because of lack of interest in this set story (things already played out in another story, that I cant change), and the fact that I am getting no reviews at all, I am only going to be doing selected chapters in this story. There will be more stories to come, such as the after Kanto, etc, but I am losing interest in this one. When I stop I will make another authors note with a link to CoolWhipSD's profile for the chapters I am not going to re-wright.

**Chapter 13**

**Raichu's Last Stand**

"Now!" Surge yelled, as Pikachu let out a massive thunder attack that zapped all of its energy it had left. Both pokemon fell to the floor, passed out.

"Mankey!" I called out to him, as I saw the pig nosed pokemon roll over on the ground, knocked out. I ran onto the field and scooped him up. "You did great." I said, lifting him up, and putting him on the pedestal I was standing on before.

"Well, baby!" Surge called out. "That is technically breaking the rules, because you are not supposed to set foot on the stage."

"Well this pokemon doesn't have a pokeball, so that gives me the right to bend that rule." I said as I reached for my next pokemon. "Since I went first last time, you can go now."

"Ha, ha," Surge laughed. "Thanks, baby, I think I will. For my last pokemon…" He threw out a pokeball, and onto the field popped a Raichu.

"Ri!" The pokemon said, standing upright as sparks flew from his cheeks. This Raichu was big. A lot bigger than what they were supposed to be. I would go as far to say that it was even bigger than a Raticate.

"Alright." I thought. "I have Growlithe, Beedrill, Gyarados and Pidgeotto. Growlithe I really want to save last for back up, and Gyarados and Pidgeotto are out of the picture.

"Go Beedrill!" I called out as I threw out his pokeball. The bug flew into action, hovering over the Raichu, eyeing every move it made.

"The baby has another baby pokemon." Surge said with a chuckle. "Bring that bug down!"

"Ri!" Raichu said in a deep voice as sparks flew from his cheeks, hitting the ground stirring up dust. He glowed a yellow tone and was about to let out a Thunder attack. I looked up to the ceiling, and saw there were sprinklers in this gym as well.

"Beedrill!" I called, "Fly down to the ground, now!" Beedrill flew down to the ground as Raichu shot a beam of electric that hit him. Beedrill struggled to stand up right, but for it being part bug type, it took the shock well. "Now, Beedrill!" I said as I pointed at Raichu, "Use your Poison Fury Attack!" Beedrill flew over to Raichu in lightning fast speed, jabbing at him with his stingers. "That's good," I thought to myself. "As long as I keep the battle grounded, then Raichu won't shoot off a spark that might set the sprinklers off. If that happened he would have a massive advantage in this battle."

"Raichu!" Surge yelled. "You can do better than that, use take down!"

Raichu, listening to his trainer, stopped his dodging and went at Beedrill with a take down. But when he left his defensive position, Beedrill nailed him in the gut with a poison stinger.

"Rii!" Raichu yelled but, stinger still in his side, he picked up Beedrill and slammed him into the ground. Both pokemon took damage, but Beedrill was almost done for.

"Return, Beedrill." I called out as Beedrill was sucked back into his pokeball. "You did great," I said as I put him back on my belt. "You poisoned him, just like I wanted." Looking at Raichu I could see purple poison seeping out of his side, where a piece of Beedrills stinger was lodged in. "Now, go Growlithe!"

Growlithe pounced on the field with a roar that rumbled the lights in the gym. I saw one click and clank on one of the sprinklers. But luckily, nothing happened.

"This baby's got some bite!" I heard Surge say. "Why don't you psyche it up a little Raichu, Double Team!"

"Riii, CHUUU!" Raichu screamed as he morphed into ten Raichus in the blink of an eye. They all ran around in a circle around Growlithe, and without my command Growlithe closed his eyes, focusing in on the real Raichu. He let out a small bark, to let me know that he had Raichu in his sights.

"Bite!" I called as he lunged at circling Raichu's, grabbing one in his mouth with a crunch.

"RII!" Raichu cried out, as Growlithe sunk his teeth deep into Raichus skin. Raichu was hurting bad. With both a poison in his system, the massive take down he did, and now a serious bite, he won't last too much longer.

"Give it a Mega Punch!" Surge yelled, as Raichu came up with a punch that hit Growlithe so hard that flame shot out of his mouth. The fireball shot outside of the stage and landed in a box of what looked like electrical tape. Growlithe landed on the ground several feet away from where he was punched. He groaned, and I did too as I saw the box start to smoke.

"No, please no." I thought as my heart sunk. "Please no." I slowly saw the smoke rise to the ceiling, where a red light started blinking. "Growlithe," I yelled, "Use a dig attack!" Growlithe hurried and dug under the ground as the sprinkler system came on and water covered the field. "I really wanted to use the dig attack later, when he was slowed down by the poison." I thought to myself. "Right now he is still pretty fast, I hope Growlithe can hit him."

"Oh, this is great!" Surge said laughing. "You can't possibly expect to win now. With one shock this whole place would be covered with 10thousand volts of electricity, thanks to the water."

"Don't count us out just yet." I said. "Use dig now!" Growlithe dug up under the ground beneath Raichu, who tried to dodge, but was too late. Growlithe grabbed him by the foot, spinning him in the air, as he hit the ground hard. Growlithe landed on the ground on the other side of the field, looking at Raichu.

"Raichu," Surge called out. "Finish this, Thunder now!" Raichu struggled to stand up, but was still able to get on his feet.

I bit my lip, knowing that the odds weren't stacked in my favor. "Growlithe, use Take Down!"

Raichu charged with a yellow light that engulfed him, sparking with every drop of water that fell with in two feet of him. Growlithe ran, full force into the bright light that Raichu was omitting.

"CHUUUU!" He screamed as he let out a massive thunder attack that went straight for Growlithe who was running full force into the electric beam. The beam hit Growlithe, bouncing all around, all over the arena, knocking out the windows, blowing glass everywhere. The light was so bright neither Surge or me could see anything.

With the light subsided, we saw a figure, standing in the dust over top one that was laying on the ground. When the dust lifted, Growlithe was there, overtop of Raichu, who was knocked out.

The sprinklers stopped, and Surge looked over the edge at my dog, standing over his K-O'ed pokemon. "But how?" He screamed. "Its not possible!"

"Oh yes it is." I said as I withdrew Growlithe. "Though the sprinklers were not in my plan, that thunder attack was. When Growlithe dug under ground he was collecting dirt and rocks under his fur, which acted like a ground wire, stabilizing him so he wouldn't be hurt by your electric attacks. " I saw Surge put his hand to his chin, thinking about this. "I was worried about the water though," I continued. "I knew that if those went off you would have a major advantage, and also that dirt and rocks on Growlithe could of washed away."

Surge put his hand up to stop me. "Baby," He said." I don't care how you did it, the point of the matter is, you did." He reached into his jacket pocket and tossed me a small piece of metal. Catching it in midair I looked at it. "Congratulations," He said. "You have just earned yourself a Thunder Badge, baby!"

"Thank you Surge." I said turning away.

"Thank you!" Surge said in return. "Because of you I'm thinking about getting a fire pokemon just so I can set off the sprinklers! HA, HA, HA!" He laughed.

*** * ***

I went to the pokecenter, had them heal my pokemon, and checked Mankey into the ER. Nurse Joy said that he would be fine, no serious injury, but it would take a few hours for him to recover.

I walked outside, twiddling my thumbs. I have never been very good with waiting. I hated sitting down doing nothing. I always thought that time was so precious, so I never wanted to just sit back and do nothing. The day goes by so fast, and I hated the thought of … nothing. But at the same time I was both concerned about Mankey, and also concerned about me. I wanted to ride my bike around, but I know the cops would be on the lookout for that bike. After all, there are only two in the world, it's pretty hard to miss. So, if I did the smart thing I would sit down in the pokecenter, and wait. But how exciting would that be?

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the bike capsule, pushing the button and throwing it on the ground in front of me. As the smoke started to dissipate, I walked over to the bike. "Oh, my, gosh!" I heard a girl squeal. I turned to see two preppy girls in really short school mini skirts and wearing so much makeup they looked like clowns!

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped back. I don't know what scared me more, the fact that they were two inches away from my face, or the fact that they both looked like they belonged in a whore house.

"Like, oh, my, gosh! You look so hot! Can I ride your bike?" One girl said.

"Like, no way, girlfriend!" The other girl said. "He is going to let me ride his bike!"

"Nuh uh!" The first girl said.

Before long they were both arguing so much that their makeup was turning red.

"I gotta get out of this," I thought to myself. Looking up into the sky I raised my hand up, pointing at a cloud. "Hey look!" I said. "It's something that two ugly preppy girls would like!" I saw them both stop arguing, turn and look up into the sky. I hurried, hopped on my bike and drove off before they even looked back around.

*** * ***

The scenery was moving by so quickly I wasn't for sure where I was going, but I knew it was away from those hideous girls. You know, I sure was glad that Shonna didn't wear makeup like that. I don't think I could look at her in the face if she did.

I saw this large dirt hill in front of me, which turned out to be a cave. I passed it, not really paying attention to it, until I saw a cop car parked on the other side of the hill, hidden in the shade. The car pulled out and the lights came on. I looked in the mirrors above the handlebars at the cop that was slowly fading into the distance. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage?" I thought as I slowed down to let the car catch up to me. I rode along at a good speed until I had several cars and motorcycles behind me, all with their sirens on and lights flashing. We drove through the woods, cutting turns, going through tall grass, swerving around trees. I wasn't really trying to lose them, but I didn't want them to know that I was doing this on purpose.

Up ahead I saw a big building with the doors standing wide open. I saw straight through the building, sunlight and a huge bridge on the other side. I drove through it, it was just big enough for my bike, and that was about it. My bike was pretty big anyway, but it wasn't as big as a car. The cop cars stopped, but the motorcycles went right on through, continuing to chase me.

I saw a sign in a fork on the bridge, the left led to Lavender Town, while the right led to Fuchsia City. I cut to the right, taking a 90degree turn, and floored it. I accelerated to over 170mph, and pushed two of the three buttons on the side that would transform the bike into nothing more than a capsule. I waited till I cut the next curve, slammed on the brakes and pushed the last button as I jumped off the bike.

*** * * Perspective Change * * ***

We cut the corners, me in the lead and my two deputies behind me. The boy in the red bike went this way, straight towards Fuchsia City. The boy was on wanted posters everywhere, with so many fines that it wasn't even funny. All of which were from his mother.

"Up there is where we lost him," I said to my men over our two-way headset helmets. "Right around that corner!" We cut the curve and came to a stop. We had just passed the boarder into Fuchsia city. There wouldn't be any point in us going any further; it was out of our jurisdiction.

I motioned to my men, "Lets call it on in boys."

Right then Officer Jenny got on the headset. "Men," she said. "What is the progress on that boy?"

We all looked at each other. Since I was the sheriff I was the commanding officer, I was the one that had to give the report.

"Sheriff!" she said, in a harsh voice. "If you lost that boy it'll be your job!"

My two men looked at me. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew what they were thinking.

*** * * Perspective Change * * ***

"Sorry, Momma." I heard the cop say, "You're breaking up. I can't hear you. Suspect was last seen heading towards Fuchsia City, outside of my jurisdiction." I heard a click, and then some footsteps right over top of me. They walked to the railing of the bridge. "Well," the same voice said. "Now he's Fuchsia's problem. Lets roll out men." I heard the man go back over to his bike, get on, and all three of the cops sped away.

I waited a little while before plopping into the water. I was suprised that they bought that, really. All I did was put away my bike and hide under the dock. I waded my way to the bank, cut across the woods, and got my bearings together about where I was. I knew that if I kept heading north west I would wind up back in Vermillion City. And even if I got lost I could always have Pidegotto fly around and give me directions on where to go.

I felt good about what I did. I know now that the cops are off my trail. I will soon be going to Lavender Town, after I ride the S., and I really don't want them to be anywhere around when I make my trip. I figured that sending them on a wild Goose Chase would be a pretty good way of getting rid of them.

Slowly but surly I made my way back to Vermillion. I was covered in burs, and wet to the bone, but at least I wasn't back in my mother's care.

"First things first," I thought as I walked to the pokecenter. "I need to check on Mankey, and give him his reward for helping me." Opening the doors I saw a happy Mankey dancing around with a Chansey. The Chansey was usually helping nurse joy, but I guess it was a slow day, because it looked like I was the only one in the center. I walked up to the counter and was greeted my Chansey and Mankey. Mankey, happy to see me, ran up and jumped in my bookbag, digging for his food I promised him.

"Ha, ha," I laughed as I put him down. "Well Mankey," I said reaching into my bag. "Since you helped my out so much, I have decided to give you two bags of food instead of just one."

Mankey beamed with joy as he quickly grabbed both bags and ran for the door. But he stopped, put the bags down and came back to me. He wrapped his arms around me legs and gave me a monster of a hug. Then he looked up, smiled and danced out the door, stuffing himself with his food on the way out.

After paying the bill I walked out, and made my way to the docks. I saw cop cars huddled around, with Officer Jenny in the middle of them. They all split up, and headed towards the roads that lead to Fuchsia. I chuckled, and reached into my pocket to find the wet S. ticket I had kept. "It's funny to think I will be right under their noses the whole time."


	14. To Friendly of a Friend on the SS Anne

**Chapter 14**

**To Friendly of a Friend on the S.S. Anne**

I walked across the docks, looking around for the ship I saw before. Finally after walking a few hundred yards I came to a ship that was massively taller than the rest, with S.S. Anne painted on the side. I looked at it in awe. I almost couldn't believe that I was going to ride a ship like that. And I also couldn't believe that Bill passed up this opportunity to ride on this awesome looking thing!

I handed my ticked to the man at the gate of the boat and was about to board when, "OUFF!" I yelled, falling to the ground. I looked up and saw the same two preppy girls from before, who were all over me, now trampling right over me. They stopped to turn to look at me, giving me a look like, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that guy just did that!" and then turned and ran off to this man in a business suit. "Hmm," I thought, "as soon as I'm away from my bike they don't even recognize me. That is good I suppose."

The gatekeeper helped me up. "Are you okay young man?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, popping my neck. "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up."

"Your very welcome." He answered, nodding and waving me on.

I walked up the bridge that led to the boat. On board there was a massive ball room as you first walked in. Thousands of people were in there, but the room was so big that it made it look like it was almost empty. I walked over to one of the many punch tables, and found a stack of maps. It's sad that a boat is so big that they have to make maps for it. When looking at the map I saw a swimming pool, gambling area, pokemon training lounge, and even an ice skating rink. There was so much stuff on this ship I couldn't figure out how the crazy thing could even float. I turned the map over and looked at how many rooms there were for people that went on the average cruse, which was well over one hundred on every floor.

I thought for a minute. Was the cruse ticket for a whole cruse? Then I remembered that Bill told me once a year the S.S. Anne docks and takes a small few hour cruse from Vermilion to Fuschia and back. "That's good." I thought. "I really don't want to spend to much time on this boat anyway."

"Thank you for boarding the S.S. Anne." An old mans voice said, coming from the intercom located in every corner of the ballroom. "We are now departing from Vermilion City. If you would like to view the ocean you are welcome to make your way to the deck at any time. Once again, thank you for boarding the S.S. Anne. We will be back in Vermilion in a few short hours." The intercom clicked, and went silent.

I look at the map I made, trying to find my way to the pokemon battling portion of the ship. I figured that while I was here I might as well get some experience in.

* * *

"Finally," I said, as I put my hand on the door to the battling room. I had been searching for this room for almost an hour. Yes the ship was impressive, but the map was so difficult to read that I had already went into a womens bathroom, the boxing area, and even a disco dance floor trying to find this one room. I opened the door and found myself in the captain's office. "Not again!" I screamed as I kicked the wall. "What the crap! I have been walking around this boat for an hour and have found nothing!"

"Well, hehe." An old man's voice said. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't point out from where I had heard it before. "You have found me!"

I turned to see an old man behind me, sitting behind a desk. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, hehe, I am the captain!" He chuckled in a girly kind of laugh.

"So that's where I heard it before," I thought to myself. That man was the one on the intercom when I first got on the boat.

"I guess I did." I said in a hesitant voice. "I'm looking for a battle area," I said looking away. "Do you know where it is?"

"I know where lots of fun stuff is." He said with a smile. "But I am just too sick to do anything. Do you think you could help me?"

I kinda shuttered when he asked me. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing too much," He said. "Just play a little game of 'Rubbums'."

"No thanks." I said as I walked out.

"No!" He called out as he ran towards me. "I'll show you where it is, but you gotta rub on my back later." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Okay?"

I pushed his hand off. "Just show me where it is."

"Oh! Feisty, I like that!" He said as he led me to a big door. "Its right in here."

I opened the door and was blinded. It was bright, really bright. And I felt a breeze go across my face. I could smell salt in the air, and knew right away that I wasn't inside the boat anymore.

"WHAMMM!" I jumped and saw the captain slam the door and lock it.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder again. "This is my private deck. There is only one way in, and now we are all alone."

I moved away quickly.

"Would you like to play with my boat?" He pointed to a control room in front of us. "In there is how I run the S.S. Anne. If you give me a rubbin I'll let you play with it."

I reached for the pokeball around me neck and held it in my hand. Just incase anything happens I'd like to know that my pokemon are right there.

"Shut up, old man." I said as I walked over to the side of the ship. "If you even think about trying anything I'll kick your…" I stopped what I was saying. Out in the distance I saw a small pickup truck setting on a small island right in the middle of the ocean. Even though that was strange what really shook me was that there was a person on there, and not just any person, it was Shonna!

"We need to stop the boat!" I screamed at the captain.

"Why, my dear boy?" He asked as he put his hand on the lower part of my back.

I grabbed his neck collar and held him off the ground. "My friend is out there on that island, we need to pick…"

He cut me off, "Your friend?" He said. "Is your friend, well, is he younger or older?" he started smiling from ear to ear.

Him? I thought, It was a her. I paused before I let him down and said, "Younger."

"Oh boy, oh boy!" He screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the control room. The boat took off at full speed. The drastic change in acceleration made me fall over on the deck. As I was standing up, the boat came to a sudden stop, which threw me to the other side, making me fall on the deck again. I raised up again and saw Shonna standing on the island looking up at the ship oddly.

"How'd you manage to get way out here?" I asked looking over the edge of the ship.

"It's a long story!" She cried out. "Do you think you could help me off this island?"

"Maybe," I said as I looked around for something to use. There were several life rafts laying on the ground, and one little dinky life ring. "Oh this will be good." I said to myself as I threw it into the water. "That's all there is!" I screamed to her. "Get situated in it and I'll pull you in!"

"What? You've got me be kidding me! Surely you've got something better than that!" she cried.

"Nope sorry, that's it!" I sheepishly lied.

She hesitantly got in the life ring and I slowly pulled her in. The captain was watching as I flexed my muscles pulling on the rope. He looked like he might have a heart attack.

I hoisted her up over the side and chuckled as I saw a Magikarp on her toe.

"What?" She asked.

"You might want to watch that first step." I said pointing down at her foot.

"AHHH!" She screamed, shaking the fish off her foot. "Stupid Magikarp!" She then stopped and looked behind me. "Kyle! There are three life rafts behind you!"

I turned, looking behind me. "Oh," I said. "Whoops, I must have missed them." I said. Of course I couldn't tell her that she looked really hot when she was all wet, and that was the only reason I 'missed' the life rafts.

"Oh, hi!" The captain screamed running up behind us. "Would like to play with my…" He paused, looking at Shonna. "Oh." He said, in a sulking way. "You're a girl."

"Yes, and I'm a guy." I said as I looked at Shonnas chest. "Get it?" I said in a harsh voice as I turned back to the captain.

"I guess." He said as he sulked over to the door, unlocked in, and walked back inside.

"What's with him?" Shonna asked.

How could I say that? I thought. She is only 12, and seems really sheltered. I really don't want to explain what some words mean.

"He's weird." I said looking away. "Just, try not to talk to him."


	15. The Sparks Will Fly

**Chapter 15**

**The Sparks Will Fly**

When the boat docked back in Vermillion, me and Shonna left as soon as possible. We were both joking around and laughing, I really wasn't paying much attention because I was just so happy to be away from that stupid captain. We talked for a while after we were on the docks. I told her about how the ship was so big that I couldn't even find the battle room even with a map, and she talked about her cat Persian, Butterfree and her new Pikachu.

I gazed at her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, and her lips were not really red, but instead a spade of pink that seemed to glisten in the sun. I had never noticed before, but her eyes were a very soft blue. Not like the blue of a lack or pond, but the blue of a sapphire. After a few seconds I realized that we had stopped talking. I was so caught up in her beauty that time got away from me. I looked at her and said, "Well, I guess we should get out of here." reachign into my bag I pulled out the capsule. Pushing the button, I threw it on the ground and in a big cloud of smoke the red motorcycle sat. I don't really know what I was doing, was I showing off to her, or did I really want to leave. The cops weren't in this town anymore, by now they would be in Fuchsia. I don't really think I was showing off either, I think I was more trying to impress her.

"Wow," Shonna said, "And here I thought you had just bought a regular bicycle. Is that a navigation system of the entire Kanto region?"

"Yep, I bought the best they had." I said as I smiled a macho kind of grin. Once again, I found myself acting strange. Why was I doing this? I have never acted like this around a girl. Usually I try to avoid snobby girls. But Shonna was different, she wasn't like other girls. She was smart, pretty, and I felt something when I was around her.

"Like! Oh my gosh! Check him out Rachael!" A familiar voice screamed from behind.

"I know! He's so hot!" The other voice said. "And look, he has his bike out again, Amanda!"

The two preppy girls swooned all over me in their short little schoolgirl outfits. I looked at Shonna, hoping she could see my distress. I didn't want her to think that I was seeing other girls, especially not these preps. What was I thinking? Seeing other girls? It's not like me and Shonna are dating or anything. But she just stood there, and hung her head is dismay. I tried to give her a face telling her what a felt like.

"Like, oh my gosh! Can I go on a ride on your bike?" Amanda asked.

"No way! He's so going to take me!" Yelled Rachael. The same argument started up again, but this time they stopped. I turned from Shonna and looked at them, they were now looking at her instead of me. "No way! You're Shonna! The school drop-out!" They both screamed as they giggled like crazy.

What? High school drop-out? I turned and looked back at Shonna.

"What on earth are you doing here? Surely a loser like you isn't planning on boarding the S.S. Anne. Our daddies bought us tickets to get on it." Amanda said in a snobbish voice that made her nose appear to grow.

"Yeah, like what are you going to ride drop-out? That?" Rachael said pointing to a nearby row boat. Once again, the girls giggled. I saw Shonna drop her head even lower than before.

"Actually," I interrupted. "She already has been on the S.S. Anne."

"What? Like no way!" Both girls squealed in their annoying voices.

"Way." I said, wrapping my arms around Shonna and hugging her close. "This is my girl. We were going to go cruise around before we were so rudely interrupted." I really didn't know what I was doing, but it was very apparent that Shonna hated these girls as much as I did. I wanted to both tell the girsl to get lost, and tell Shonna that I was interested in her, not them.

Both of the girls stood jaws dropped. "No way! … hmph!" They huffed off, twisting their very large and not too appealing butts all the way until they were out of sight.

"Thank you for that." Shonna said as she gave me a very big hug. I don't know if I really did or not, but I almost felt a blush come across my face.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "Why were they picking on you? Did you know those girls?"

"Yes." She spoke as she let go of me. "See, I used to go to one of those fancy pokemon schools, where they teach you how to pass the Indigo Plateau test? But, they were mean to me, and I felt like I wasn't learning anything there. I wanted to really experience pokemon, not just read about them. So I dropped out. That's why they were making fun of me."

"I see." I walked over to the bike. There was really nothing wrong with that. Yes, it sounds bad to say that you dropped out of school, but that wasn't really school. That school was more of an easy way to getting into the Indigo league without battling. "Well, I admire that you made that decision." I said with a smile. I was actually happy she dropped out. That school is for people who didn't have the intelligence to know the variations in battle, all they knew and studied was the capability of the pokemon, not the valuables that come with the battles. For instance, I can guaranty that my battle with Brock would not be covered in the book. According to that I would of never won against his first pokemon, let alone gain his badge. Or my battle with Surge, in the book a Mankey could take down that entire gym with no problem, but mine couldn't even put a dent a Pikachu.

"Yeah, I think it was the right one." She said. "So! What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I've already beaten the gym leader, so I guess I'll head on down to Rock Tunnel and over to Lavender Town." I said wanting the change the subject. I didn't want to bring up and bad memories for her. Those schools are full of those kinds of girls, and I knew Shonna didn't fit in there, just from the way she acts. Raising the lid on the motorcycle I gave the hint that I wanted to leave.

"Oh. I still need to fight the gym leader." She said. I saw her struggle when the tote bag on her slipped off her shoulder. "Oh no!" She cried as I saw a pokemon egg fly out of her bag. I reached my hand out, and dove as I caught it only inches away from the wood dock.

"Got it," I said, rising it back up from the ground.

"Good catch!" She said as I handed her the other egg. I saw her already holding one, and now the one I just gave was also in her arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do though, I can't keep both of these eggs on me all the time." She looked up at me. "Could you do me a huge favor and take care of one for me?" As she handed me a yellow egg.

"I don't know…" I said, looking at it. I really didn't like baby pokemon, I mean a few are okay, but they just aren't my type. Then I stared thinking about the pokemon inside of it, and what it could be.

"Well if you can't don't worry about it." She sighed as she put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine. I can take it." I took the egg out of her hands. Even though I wasn't too enthused about having a baby pokemon in my party, I hate to see a woman struggle. Also, I was hoping that this might be a good excuse for her to stick with me. As long as I have her pokemon, she wont leave.

"Really? Thanks so much! You're really helping me out." She said as she stuffed the other egg in my bookbag. I saw her turn and walk towards the gym when her purse started to move. There was static coming from a pokeball inside. She picked up the ball and held it curiously. Suddenly a huge shockwave came pouring out, enough to tease and frizz her hair. "Ouch." She screamed, as Pikachu hopped from the ball. Pikachu ran over to me and started tugging on my leg and letting out static shocks all over the ground.

"Chu! Chu!" She cried out. I looked at the Pikachu strangely, why was she acting like this?

"Shoot. I forgot about that." Shonna said, trying to adjust her hair.

"Forgot what?" I asked confused.

"I forgot that Pikachu won't be separated from her egg." Shonna spoke, combing out the frizz with her fingers.

"You mean this thing's a Pichu?" I jumped with a very disgusted looked on my face. It's not that Pichu is a sucky pokemon or anything like that, but it was by far my least favorite pokemon. "I was hoping it'd be an Elekid or something… else." I said, looking at the egg. "Hey, I know," I said with a smile. "I'll take the other egg and you can keep this one."

"No!" She screamed, hugging her purse. "The other one was a gift… from someone special."

I rolled my eyes, and then started thinking. "Someone special?" What did she mean by someone special? Maybe I was getting my hopes up about her, if there is already someone special in her life.

"Look," She said. "As soon as it hatches, I'll take it back, I just can't carry both the eggs at the same time." She bent over and picked up Pikachu to comfort her. "But until then, it looks like we're stuck with each other."

"Fine." I said, not really paying attention while I put away my bike. I would have offered to drive it down there, but with two eggs, I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides that I was still thinking about the 'Someone special'. "Let's go and get your battle over with then." I walked on ahead of her. I guess it will be fun spending time with someone on this journey, even though my hopes were just shot down by 'Someone special'. But, never the less, it would be a lot more fun traveling with someone except by myself. "Hey! What are you waiting for? I don't have all day!" I called out as she ran to catch up with me.

* * *

We walked into the gym and continued down the hall. The large door that I unlocked was still open, so instead of solving the puzzle again we walked right in. I reached for Shonna, grabbing her on the shoulder.

"Just so you know," I said. "Before you go in there, this guy, L.T. Surge, he thinks he's all that. Very over-confident. Too much so."

"Well," She smiled back at me. "I'll just have to use that to my advantage." She stepped into the large, wired up stadium. I walked over to one side and took a seat on a nearby bench, clutching the egg to my chest. "Hello!" Shonna called out. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

The room was quiet, until the transformers around the room glowed and shocks fed through the wiring to a platform from the ceiling. It slowly lowered to reveal a throne like pedestal, with L.T. Surge sitting in the chair, looking very over confident. "Prick." I said quietly as him raise from his seat.

"Well, Well!" He called out. "It's been a while since I've had a pretty girl to challenge me." He jumped off the still lowering platform. "You sure you want to go through with this? I've had many men come in here and lose badly. I don't wanna make you cry after all." He snickered.

"Cut the crap Surge." Shonna said as she reached for her pokeball. "Let's battle."

Wow, I thought. That was pretty hot.

"Demanding. I like that." Surge said with a wink. "Well if you insist. I'll cut you a break and only use one pokemon. You can use as many as you like."

"Your misjudgments of me and my pokemon will be your downfall." Shonna said, holding up a pokeball in her hand. "In fact, I'm willing to bet I can take your one pokemon with just this one alone."

"Shonna!" I screamed out. "Just because I said he was overconfident doesn't mean you should be!"

"Don't worry Kyle! I know what I'm doing." She called out with her back facing me. I was worried, I knew that Surge would use Raichu, and the only time I had seen Shonna in battle was with me. I don't know if she could really beat that thing with one pokemon.

"Have it your way." Surge laughed, shaking his head in pity. "But don't cry like a baby when your pokemon end up in the hospital!" He threw his pokeball into the arena. "Go Raichu!"

"Rai! Rai!" The raichu stood tall.

"Alright then! Go Duchess!" Shonna said, throwing out the ball as Persian slinked across the stage.

"That's a joke right?" Surge laughed. Raichu shortly after, started laughing as well, feeding the fire to Surge's ego. "A girly little cat?"

"That's right." Shonna spoke, with a grin on her face. She had a trick up her sleeve, I could tell it in her voice, but I still had my doubts.

"This will be even quicker than I thought. Raichu charge up for a Thunderbolt!" Raichu on this command began charging up the energy in his cheeks. Shockwaves bounced around the room, interfering with the equipment, and blowing one of the nearby transformers.

I watched the electric bounce around the room, and saw a bolt hit one of the sprinklers. I saw it fizzle, but nothing more than a drop came out. I guess that I must have drained all the water from my battle. That's good. At least it would give Shonna a fair fight. Suddenly one bolt came up and stuck the yellow egg I had in my arms. I watched carefully as the egg in my lap teetered and wobbled.

"That's it!" Surge commanded. "Now shock that thing!"

"Duchess Attract!" Shonna said, with a smooth feeling in her voice.

The cat walked over to Raichu, twirling her tail around him and playfully rubbing against him. The shocks from Raichu dissipated. I have never seen this move used before, but I have heard of it. Supposedly, the user uses is appearance to yield the enemy vulnerable and even make them not able to attack.

"What? That can't be!" Surge screamed.

"You underestimated the power of a woman Surge." Shonna said. She raised her hand in a commanding pointed position. "Duchess! Use dig now!"

As Raichu stood gazing at her, Duchess dug her claws into the ground and tore into the soft earth underneath. She sped through her tunnel, and pounded her way back up into the unsuspecting Raichu. It hit hard. She continued tunneling and hitting Raichu, making a mess of the ring.

"Alright," I thought, "She's doing the same thing I did." The egg continued to wobble. "I hope Shonna hurries up, this thing is going to hatch soon."

"A ground-type move. That's great." Surge commented before continuing. "C'mon Raichu! Snap out of it! She's a cat! You're a mouse! It would never work!" Surge clenched his fists tight as he yelled.

"Rai?" Raichu finally came around, but looked very weakened and dazed. The poor thing couldn't even stand up straight.

"Okay Raichu! It can't attack if it can't move! Use Thunder Wave!"

Raichu charged up its energy and released it in a shock that engulfed Duchess. The static bounced around on her coat before she shook it off in all different directions.

"Cool." I said, still holding the bouncing egg. "I couldn't see what happen when ever a thunder attack hit Growlithe, all that smoke and dust blinded me. I must say, it looks really cool."

"What, but how?" Surge and Raichu stood, wide-eyed.

"Finish him with Fury Swipes." Shonna called. Pursian pounced on the rat and scratched three times across his face. The third, knocking him out.

"But I don't get it! How are was it not paralyzed?" Surge frowned.

"Easy, in addition to all that dirt on her fur, as a Persian, she learned a new ability called Limber. It prevents that from ever happening." Shonna stroked Duchess's fur, congratulating her on her great battle.

"Fine, here's the stupid badge. Now get out! I can't believe I lost to a baby and a girl, all in the same day!" Surge grumbled as he handed me the badge and headed back up his elevator.

"Yay! I got the badge!" Shonna screamed, jumping and dancing as she pinned the newest addition to its spot on her purse.

"Um, Shonna! I think you should come here!" I said, watching the egg wobble. I sat it on the ground and the egg shot out static. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded it. The shell disappeared to reveal the small yellow mouse. It opened its large round eyes and stared up at me.

"Pi…Pichu!" The pichu ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"It's so cute!" Shonna squealed. Just then Pikachu hopped out of her pokeball.

"Pi! Pika!" She ran to her baby and held it.

"Pi!" The pichu happily returned the hug as its mother began grooming it.

"A happy family. So sweet." Shonna said as she reached for an empty pokeball. "Well little Pichu? Let's get you settled." Shonna poked the ball to him gently, and watched as the button flashed once, then twice, but Pichu hopped out. It tilted its head curiously at me. "Umm, lets try this again." Once more Shonna put it inside the ball, and once more it hopped out. This time it looked scared and ran to hide behind my legs.

Oh great. I thought. Looks like since I was the first thing it saw it thinks I'm its trainer. Well, I might as well look at the bright side, at least now I have an electric type pokemon.

"Gosh. Do you not like pokeballs? That's okay. You can stay out if you want, little Pichu!" Shonna grabbed the rodent and held it close to her, only to get a small shock.

"I don't think he likes you." I said with a frown. Man, I really didn't want a Pichu of all things.

"No kidding." She said as she sat Pichu down. He immediately ran to me, climbing up my pant leg and resting on my head. He nuzzled into my thick brown hair.

Oh great, I thought. "Now my hair really is a rat nest.

"Looks to me that the only one Pichu wants to be with is you." Shonna laughed.

"Yeah…" I said, looking up at the mouse asleep on my head. "But you did say you'd take it back though."

"Well, I can't help it if he doesn't want to be mine." Shonna said, putting her hands on her hips. Surge was right, when she's demanding she is pretty hot.

"There's no way I'm keeping it though!" I said, just wanting to nag her on.

Pichu softly squeaked as it slept on my head, but Shonna and Pikachu stared at me with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu pleaded.

"But if you don't take him…" Shonna frowned. "What will happen to him? And Pikachu? They're not ready to split up."

Man. I thought, All I wanted to do was get her a little mad at me, and now they both look like they are going to cry. I looked at both of them and gave a half smile. "Fine." I said, turning my shoulder to them, "I'll take care of him for a little while longer."

"Yay!" Shonna jumped, giving me a brief hug. "Thank you, for not breaking up the happy family." Pikachu nodded in agreement. "But, of course you know that means you're stuck with me for a while longer." Shonna winked and nudged me on the shoulder. I really had no problem with that, in fact, I want someone to travel with.

"Yipee." I said in a sarcastic voice. But what she didn't know was that on the inside, I was saying yippee for real. "But let's get one thing straight." I said, pointing my finger at her. "I'm not traveling the same way you do. So you can forget walking everywhere. I bought a bike for a reason."

"Oh yeah, your motorcycle." She paused, looking down at Pikachu. "That's fine by me!" She said, raising her head with a smile. "I guess we'll have to go in style."


	16. Racing Through Rock Tunnel

**Chapter 16**

**Racing Through Rock Tunnel**

"Are you sure you can take a motorcycle in through Rock Tunnel? I thought there were rules against that." Shonna said as she clung to me. She was sitting behind me on the one-seater motorcycle, while I was setting in front. Her legs were on the outside of mine, and my back was against her chest.

"Why not?" I asked, fiddling with the controls on the bike, bringing the navigation system to our location. "Regular bicycles are allowed." I slipped Pichu off my head and sat him in Shonn's lap with Pikachu. "Besides, if you think I'm walking like the rest of these losers," I said pointing to some people with hiking gear at the opening of the cave, "You're crazy." I revved the engine, warning the nearby travelers he'd offended. As I zoomed off and saw Shonna turn full body to look at this woman who had a cell phone in her hand. In the side mirror it was hard to make out any details, but that's what it looked like.

Shonna clung tight onto my jacket. We raced through the cave, dodging hikers, boulders, and taking curves at high speeds. It wasn't fast enough to get us hurt or anything, I was fully under control and with the navagation system, I knew exactly where we were.

Suddenly the cave lit up, and not from the lights on my bike.

"What is that?" Shonna asked.

"Ah crud." I said as I looked in the rear view mirror. It was the cops, and not just the cops, it was Officer Jenny. She was riding right behind us with her sirens on. I could of sworn I sent them off into Fuchsia City, what the heck was she doing here? I revved the engine, accelerating the bike. "Hold on tight Shonna."

"Kyle! Why aren't we stopping?" She screamed out, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Just pull over!"

"Nope. Sorry." I said, accelerating the bike to 90mph. "In case you forgot, I'm a man on the run."

"Oh yeah," She said, under her breath. "She's still back there." She screamed.

"Yeah, but we'll lose her." I said. I saw her slipping further and further away. Was she letting us get away? I knew that model of motorcyle tops off a lot faster than that. I looked at the navigation system to see two paths ahead. I looked up, wanting to take the one on the right, but it was block off by a pile of rocks lined up like a ramp.

"Perfect," I said to myself. "If she is too chicken to go full speed through here she would never jump that ramp."

"Kyle! Turn!" Shonna screamed. "Turn or we'll hit those rocks!"

"Exactly!" I said as I popped a wheeling just enough to run up the rocks and soar though the air over some rocks. The boulders that formed the ramp shortly crumbled and fell behind me, totally blocking the way we came in.

The bike fell to the ground, as I slid it around bring it to a stop. "We did it!" Shona cheered. "But hey, what's up? Why'd we stop?"

"Dead end." I said, looking up at the enclosed box room we were in.

"Great," Shonna said. "Now what?"

"That's what I would like to know." I said to myself. Maybe if I find a weak spot in the wall I could get Growlithe to dig through it. I looked around, looking for anything. It was so hard to see with the bikes light as the only light source in the closed off room. After a while of scanning the room I finally saw something. "There!" I pointed at one of the walls. "You see that? There's dirt falling from that wall." I reached for the pokeball around my neck, releasing Growlithe. I really hope this works, cause if it doesn't we are really going to be between a rock and a hard place. "Go Growlithe! Use Dig on that wall."

"Growl!" He yipped, as he began clawing through the wall as fast as he could. But, only shortly after he started I saw a bright red coming from the pile of rocks we came from. Jenny's growlithe burn through the pile of rocks, using a flamethower attack to burn through the last of the rocks.

"Stop right there!" Jenny called out. "I got a complaint of someone driving recklessly through the cave with a motorcycle, and you fit the bill! Step off the bike! You two are under arrest!" She stepped forward with the handcuffs. Her Growlithe followed. "Wait a second…" she stared at me. "I know you!"

"C'mon growlithe…" I groaned as I watched him claw through.

"It's no good." Shonna spoke, saying just what I was thinking. "Growlithe's not going to be enough to break through that wall."

"Growwwlithe!" He dug through the hard rock until a bright red stone fell to the ground. I saw him stop, and slightly pawed at it. Suddenly a bright light engulfed him, as he began to grow three, four, even five times his size. His hair around his head and neck grew, changing colors, and the stripes on his back turned into massive zigzagged marks. He had evolved into Arcanine, not just any Arcanine, he was a giant Arcanine. "Arrrr!" He called out, pushing the last bit of rubble away from the wall.

I stared in awe, I couldn't believe it. "An Arcanine!"

"Okay! You can admire it later Kyle, we gotta go!" Shonna screamed as she pushed the ignition on the bike.

"Right!" I said, snapping back to reality. I revved the engine and sped through the hole as Arcanine followed, leaving Jenny briefly stunned. "Arcanine, close the wall with Flamethrower!" I screamed out, speeding past him. Immediately, Arcanine burned the rock above to leave molten rock filling the gap. We drove off and out of the cave before Jenny knew what hit her.


	17. The Ghastly Act

**!!!FOR ALL THE READERS!!!**

Originally this was to be the last chapter, but my faithful viewers didn't like that idea. So, to please them, I will continue this story :3.

But I would still really like some more feed back xO!!! Please leave comments, for me :C...

**Chapter 17 **

**The Ghastly Act**

"I can't believe we have the law after us." Shonna said, out of breath. She was tagging along behind me, trying to catch up. The Police were still on our tail, heading though the tunnel. We were already out of the cave, and rather far ahead of them, but by no means were we safe yet. We were going on foot now, we both figured that it would be easier to hide if we didn't stand out on a big red bike. I looked ahead and spied a large, tall building with many floors.

"In there," I cried out, tugging on Shonna arm as we dove into the backdoor of the building. The room we ran into looked like cemetery, with gravestones everywhere. I must admit, it looked pretty freaky, but we didn't stop long enough to too care. I saw a stairway and ran for it as a woman called out for us to stop, but we ran right by her, going to the second floor. We stopped as we reached the last stair. The floor was covered in a heavy purple mist, which hovered from wall to wall.

"I guess we can hide out here for a while." I said as I let go of Shonna's hand and sat down beside a large gravestone.

"I guess," She said. "But it's really creepy in here." She was right, it was pretty creepy, but it was just a building.

"Pi! Pichu!" I heard coming from where Shonna was standing. I knew it was Pichu, and I also knew that if we didn't quiet that mouse someone would more than likely here us.

"Hush that thing up will you?" I said angrily, looking around to see if anyone had heard us.

"Bu-bu-but….K-kyle!" Shonna said, backing up to me. "Th-there's a ghost!"

"What?" I asked. "What are you going on about?" I turned to see a collection on purple fog, floating above the ground, with two bright red eyes.

"Leave this place!" The ghost cried out. "You're not welcome here." It stared at us for a long time. I don't think I was afraid, because ghosts aren't real. The only think real about ghost are that there are ghost pokemon, and they are just pokemon. Though, I must say, I had never seen a pokemon like that before.

After the ghost stared us down, it looking up, and floating toward the stairwell. An elderly man came up the stairs. He was swamped by three of the ghouls as they surrounded him, covering him in the purple fog, and those bright red eyes.

"We gotta help him." Shonna said, as she stood to face them. She was brave, but maybe she was just acting it. Her knees were shaking, and regardless if her pokemon would be scared or not, they will be scared because she is. "Go Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu was too scared to move. "What's wrong?" She spoke, kneeling beside her.

"What's up?" I said to myself. This didn't make sense. That ghost didn't look like any pokemon I had ever heard of, and all the ghost in this room went straight for that man when he walked up the stairs. Was he their trainer?

In the middle of my thought I saw Pichu jump out of Shonnas arms, and walk over to the ghost. "Pi?" Pichu stared up at the ghosts, and they fixed their gaze on him.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as she shook off her fear, jumping in front of Pichu and let loose her electric attack. The haze lifted from around the ghosts to reveal a trio of ghastly. They shook off and flew up the stairs.

"Are you okay mister?" Shonna said, walking over to the old man. She was looking up the stairs that the ghost flew, making sure they weren't going to come back. I watched the old man carefully as I picked up Pichu in my arms. .

"Yes, yes, I'm all right." He dusted himself off. "My name's Mr. Fuji, and you are…" He adjusted his glasses. "Oh my! You're the people the police are looking for outside."

I stepped forward, looking over at Shonna, and back to the man. "Yes we are but…"

"Don't worry about explaining it. You helped me with those gastly, so you can't be all that bad." Mr. Fuji smiled. "I can tell you aren't bad people, so let me help you out."

"You'd do that?" I looked at the man, as I walked between him and Shonna. I still didn't trust him. .

"Why yes. I'm a very well respected man in the community. They're bound to believe me."

"All right then." I said, as I saw the gastly peek over the third floor stairway. "What's your plan?"

* * *

We casually walked out of the tower. Sinister grins streaked across our faces. Other than Mr. Fuji, each of us had a ghastly latched onto our heads.

"This is never going to work," I spoke through my gritting teeth.

"Shut up," Shonna said, elbowing me in the side. "At least there may be a chance they let us go this way."

We walked a little further as we stood in front of a crowd of town's people and police. The crowd and surrounding police gave disgusted looks as they waited for someone to speak.

"Ahem!" Mr. Fuji cleared his throat. "Apparently these kids were acting out as a result of a pair of gastly possessing them. Their shenanigans were actually just playful gastly trying to have a little fun. I was just now able to get them to reveal their physical form. And now, I'll free these two." He snapped his fingers and the gastly let go, giving a final lick to our noggins before they rushed back into the tower. We fell to the ground, hitting our knees hard. After a moment we rose.

"Ouch." Shonna spoke, standing up slowly. "Wh-What happened?"

"I'm not sure." I said, loosing my balance and stumbling.

"Well," The chief of the police force bellowed. "Seeing as this was an act of the pokemon, I suppose we can not charge them. Let this be a reminder to us however, that we must put a stop to the current problems in the tower. The ghost pokemon have been acting strangely, and we must find their reasoning behind this. Fall out men!"

The police scattered as we continued to rub our heads and groan.

"Pretty good acting, I must say." Mr. Fuji laughed.

"It was an awfully painful way of clearing our bad rap, but it worked." I sighed, felling my head where a gastly sunk his teeth into my scalp.

"Thank you for that Mr. Fuji" Shonna said. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"You already have, but you can wish me luck as I continue to scale the tower."

"You're going back in?" We both asked, surprised.

"I'm afraid so. I must find out what is going on in that tower. There's something unsettling in there, and I have to discover what it is." He stared up at the tower for a moment.

"Don't you think that's a little too dangerous?" I asked. Even with his gastly it would be pretty hard to go all the way to the top of that tower.

"No more than your journey will be." Mr. Fuji smiled at us. "You are trainers right? We share different paths, but a similar goal. To make pokemon happy. Now I want you to take this with you." He handed an odd shaped flute to me. "Use this to awaken pokemon that can't get out of their slumber." Mr. Fuji laughed. "I used to use it all the time to help a snorlax that lives near here, but I'm getting so old I don't have the strength to play its song."

I looked down at the flute, staring at the pokeball shaped object on it. I don't know why this man would give this to us, or even how to use it, but it does seem pretty cool. "We'll make good use of it sir."

"Very good, now be off with you." He walked into the tower without another word.

"I hope he'll be alright." Shonna said, watched him leave.

"I'm sure he will," I said, putting the flute into my bookbag. "But come on, we've got to be off to Celadon City." I looked around in both directions to make sure no one was looking as I grabbed the pokeball around my neck.

* * *

As we hopped off from riding on Arcanine I leaned over and gave the massive dog a big hug. "I can't believe I have an Arcanine!" I squealed, like a little schoolgirl.

"I know!" Shonna said, putting Pichu in her bag. "I'm really happy for you."

"He's so cool." I said, nuzzling my head into his fur. I had always loved Arcanine, and always dreamed of having one for myself, but never thought I would get one. But now that I have one, I couldn't really believe that I did!

Pichu squirmed around in Shonna's bag, hopping out and running straight for me. "I wish Pichu liked me better…" Shonna said in a quiet voice.

Pichu tugged on my leg, as I bent down and let him run up my arm. "Well, if you keep spending time with him, maybe he will." I looked over at Shonna and gave her a smile.

"I guess, but I think he's going to end up being yours." Shonna said, looking at him sitting on my shoulder.

"Hey. Don't say that." I said, giving her a look of disapproval. I liked the fact that pichu was the one thing having us stick together, but I really didn't like the thought of having him on my party forever. That would give me a very big disadvantage, only having 5 pokemon able to battle.

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu playfully rubbed his cheek against mine as he sat on my shoulder.

"Crazy thing." I sighed. "It won't even go into a pokeball. It must live on annoying me." I laughed.

"Nah." Shonna said, walking up to me. "He's scared of the confinement. Just like his dad."

I looked at Shonna, "His dad?" I wonder how she knew his dad. Did she have another pikachu I didn't know about or something?

"Uh, yeah. I figured out that his dad belongs to a friend of my cousin Brock." She said, walking over to Arcanine, giving him a pet. "Last time I talked to him he told me that they were in that daycare on that day. But the good news is, his friend's Pikachu is really strong, so that Pichu is bound to be too."

"This little guy?" I turned my head and focused on the Pichu that was asleep on my shoulder. "No way." There was no way that this little thing could do anything in battle, it was so puny!

I brushed off the thought as we walked with Arcanine into Celadon City. The city was big, with lots of buildings everywhere. Just like the last time I came.

I use to come up here a lot. Back when my older brother still lived with us back in Viridian, he use to drive me over here every other weekend to play at the 'arcade', which was really a big casino. He was always a gambler, and he loved spending time with me, so every chance we got we went up here. But that wasn't the only reason why me took me all the time; the big reason was that I was a top notch gamer. I had played and beat every game that I ever had, and those slot machines had a pattern they went in. We walked in there with $50 and walked out with over $9,000. It even got to the point where we weren't even allowed in there, but that was several years ago.

"Celadon City! I've been waiting for this!" I heard Shonna scream as we walked into the main street of the city.

"Yeah! I know!" I replied, pointing over to a nearby building, "The next gym battles here!"

"Huh? It is?" She asked, looking in the direction I was pointing.

"Yeah, isn't that what you were excited about?" I looked at her curiously, watching her eyes wonder back to this huge department store in the middle of the city.

"No. I'm talking about that!" She pointed at the building. "The Celadon City Department Store! I'm going shopping!"

"Oh no you don't!" I backed up. I had a feeling that's what she wanted, but I wasn't going to set foot in a shopping store, YUCK! "I am not being dragged into some store so you can look at girly things!" I shook my head, enough so to awake Pichu from his sleep.

"Pi!" Scared, Pichu gave me a light shock.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" I barked at him.

"Pi…" Pichu started to tear up.

"Aw," I rolled my eyes, "Gosh. Don't cry now. I'm sorry." I said, lightly petting the mouse on the head, cheering him up.

"It's not like I'm just going for me!" Shonna, said, turning to face me. "The Department Store has all kinds of items for pokemon too you know."

"I didn't know that," I said, though I really did. I knew that the store was the best place to buy pokemon gadgets and things, but that stuff was on the sixth floor. To get to it you have to walk though the jewelry, clothes, purses, shoes, perfume, and all that other girly stuff. "But we really don't have time." I walked on, hoping to convince her. "Let's just go get the badge and go."

"But Kyle!" Shonna cried, running in front of me and giving me some puppy dog eyes, "I was really looking forward to this."

Why does this always work on me? If I ever see a girl with puppy dog eyes, regardless of the situation, I just have to give in. I was about ready to say okay when I saw Shonna lower her head and begin to cry. "Oh no, don't you cry." I said as I gave her a hug to comfort her. "Man, I can't catch a break. Fine, we'll go in the store together." Regardless of sounding macho in that last sentence, I liked being this close to her. I could feel the warmth of her body, and I must say, it kind of gave me some butterflies.

"Thank you!" Shonna said, wiping her tears way. "Let's go then!" Running out of my arms, heading straight for the building. I couldn't believe it, she was happy as could be, she just played me!

I reached up and grabbed her hand. "Hold up!" She turned to look at me. "I'll only go, if you agree to go somewhere with me."


	18. Shopping and Dropping

**Chapter 18**

**Shopping and Dropping**

"Follow me." I said, pulling Shonna behind some of the buildings. There were trees all around us with butterfrees flying overhead.

"Where are you taking me Kyle?" She asked, looking around. "This place is kinda romantic."

I chuckled to myself. I would normally jump at a moment like this, but right now there was something else I had to do. "Well I hate to break up your daydream, but we're going in here." I said, turning the knob to the back door of an apartment building. I opened the door to show a stairway leading up to other doors.

"Why'd we take the back way?" Shonna asked, looking at the spider webs hanging off the door.

"It's less crowded in the back, the front's always packed." I said wanting to sound right, but in actuality it was only because I was afraid the cops may be around looking for me.

Shonna followed as I lead her up the stairs, stopping at a very decorated door. I knocked, and watched as the elderly woman opened the door. She gasped, looking at me, then at Shonna. "Hello Granny." I said, with a smile.

"Kyle," She said, opened the door wide. "C'mon on in. Bring your friend too." She stepped inside the room. We followed her into what was a large living area with a nidoran, a meowth, and a clefairy walking around in it. Pichu hopped from my shoulder to play with the others as we sat on the couch as the elderly woman took a seat across from us.

"Kyle." Granny frowned. "I was real worried when your mom called and told me you'd run off. We've all been worried." She looked over to the telephone. "The cops have been on full alert, even so much so that they have tapped all the phones around here."

"Please…" I said, leaning forward slowly. "You don't understand. Let me explain why I had to do it." I took a deep breath. "All my life I've wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and when the time came where I could go get my first pokemon, I begged Mom to let me go start my journey. She refused to let me go, and everytime I tried to run off on my own, she'd catch me. It was four long years I waited. Everyday she told me, 'No Kyle! You can't be a pokemon trainer! You're going to grow up and have a respectable job. Not as some deadbeat trainer who comes crying back to me when they can't get their first badge!' I had to listen to that constantly. Eventually I gave up and just stayed locked up in my room all the time."

"Your mother is a very persistent, and stubborn woman. She probably was just afraid to let you go." Granny said, sipping her tea.

I looked at her strangely. Even though I haven't seen her in years, I know that look. She's holding something back from me. I brushed the thought off, reaching for the pokeball around my neck. "Then one day while I was out on my way back home from my job, I saw Growlithe. He was huddled up in a ball and scared. I knew I had to take care of him. I took my paycheck and used it to buy a pokeball for him. We ran off together to fulfill my dream."

"Kyle…" I heard Shonna whisper to me, I had almost forgot she was there. "I had no idea that's why you ran away."

"I figured as much." Granny said, raising up from her seat. "I'm not going to tell her you've been here, but I think you should let her know you're okay."

"Wait a few days, and tell her for me. Okay?" No matter how much she was worried about me, I am not going back to that witch. She should suffer and worry about me, for all the times she made me suffer. Why should I respect her if she never respected me?

"I understand. I know you don't want this, but I suppose it's the way it'll have to be." There was a moment of silence. "Oh my, how rude of me. Who is this lady friend of yours? Did you find a girlfriend on your travels?"

Me and Shonna looked at each other and blushed. "She's just a friend!" I said, laughing it off. "Though…" I blurted.

"We're rivals!" Shonna said playfully, punching me on the arm. "My name's Shonna."

"Oh, so you must be a trainer as well!" Granny began pouring tea. "Would you like some?"

"Not me, I'm not big on tea." Shonna said, raising her hand up with a smile.

"Suit yourself." I said, taking a cup. "Thanks, Granny."

"Well is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that's alright. Thanks anyway ma'am." Shonna smiled softly.

"How very polite. Kyle, this girl's a keeper."

I turned away and sipped my tea, felling a blush run across my face.

Pichu ran up to my leg, tugging on me. "Pi, Pi!"

I bent down, picking the little mouse up. "Are you ready to go little bud?"

"PI!"

"Alright," I said putting him on my shoulder. I looked at my grandmother. "Well Granny, thanks for everything, but we better get out of here." I looked at Shonna, who nodded.

"Well okay," Granny said, walking us to the door. I walked out as Granny gave me a hug. "It was nice seeing you, Kyle. But please…" she pulled away from me to look me in the eye. "Please go see your mother, if not for her, do it for me?"

How could I argue with that? Though it would kill me to go back to that woman, I couldn't just leave my grandmother relying on me like that. "Okay." I said, before we left.

"Your granny's real sweet." Shonna said, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I wish Mom was like that."

"I'm sorry about that." She said softly, looking away.

"Its alright. I'll have to face her again anyway. We'll be passing through Viridian City again before the Indigo League."

"That's true." She said, as Pichu's ear twitched. He leaped from my shoulder and raced up the stairwell. "Where's he think he's going?"

"I don't know," I said. "But we better follow him." We chased after him.

"How many floors does this apartment complex have?" Shonna questioned after the third flight.

"I don't remember. I think six or seven." We continued running up the stairs.

* * *

At the buildings roof, we spotted Pichu creeping through a slightly ajar door to a small room. We walked in quietly but were startled by loud snoring. A fat man wearing a tank top and shorts was sound asleep on a couch. Pichu was bouncing on his stomach.

"Pichu!" I whispered. "Get over here!"

"Pi?" Pichu turned toward us curiously before letting off a happy spark, shocking the man.

"Agh!" He jumped up and grabbed Pichu.

"Pi!" Pichu called out frightened.

"Stop!" I shouted, running to the man, reaching for Beedrill's pokeball. "Let him go!"

"What are you kids doing up here?" The man let go of Pichu as the baby pokemon ran to me hiding behind my legs.

"We're sorry our pokemon woke you, but you shouldn't have scared it like that!" Shonna called out from behind me.

"Say what? I'm the landlord here and I can do as I please! That rat shocked the fire out of me!"

I pulled my hand away from Beedrill and let Pichu to crawl up it. "C'mon Shonna let's just go." I said as we turned to leave.

"Hey hold up just a minute!" The landlord snorted. "You all trainers?"

"What's it to ya?" Shonna asked in a very agitated voice.

"Jeez. Calm down woman and hear me out." The landlord walked over to two pokeballs sitting on a desk. "I had a tenant recently who I found out was breeding eevee for pure profit in my building. I sent him an eviction notice and demanded he pay his first month's rent. One day he up and left leaving nothing but these two pokeballs in his room. I don't know where the guy is now, but I can't take care of these things. Truth is I can't stand pokemon." He muttered. "Won't cha take em off my hands?"

"Gladly." Shonna said, scooped up the pokeballs and slamming the door behind us.

I looked at Shonna, almost afraid to say anything to her. "I've never seen you so mad."

"Here." She placed a pokeball in my hand. "One for you and one for me."

"Oh. Okay." I said, stopping only shortly to look down at my pokeball. An eevee, ey? The pokemon that can evolve into seven pokemon. I wonder… but my thought was cut short as I saw Shonna walking down the stairs without me. Running to catch up I followed her down the stairwell.

* * *

Shonna and I gazed at the tall building, looking all the way up it. I saw her smile widely as she dashed through the glass doors. "Hold up Shonna!" I said as she looked around every aisle, every rack, scooping up tons of items in her arms.

I ran to catch up with her. "You seem happier." I said, out of breath.

"I can't help it, I love shopping." Shonna grinned at me. "Hold this stuff for me please." She said handing over an armful of stuff.

"I have to carry the stuff too?" I complained. I mean really, what am I now, a pack mule?

"Yep, and hold them while I try these outfits on." She grabbed an outfit and rushed to the dressing rooms.

I walked over and sat down beside the dressing room door. I watched, laughing and joking at Shonnas she came up in some rather strange looking outfits. I must say, though I would never tell her this, I think I'm kinda having fun with her. And I hate shopping. After an hour or so, Shonna settled on an outfit, and took it to the front counter. I saw her began digging through her purse. I smiled, reaching in my book bag, pulling out a wad of cash, laying it on the table.

"I was going to pay for that!" Shonna said, looking at the money.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "I still have plenty. Besides, you looked pretty in that outfit."

"Well," She blushed, turning away. "If that's the case, I have one more thing I want." She pointed to a pretty blue stone under the glass counter.

I smiled, looking at the cashier. "One water stone too miss."

"Will that be all sir?" The clerk asked wrapping the stone up in paper and placing it in the bag with Shonna's outfit. She handed it and the change to me, and I carried it as we walked out the store.

Walking out of the store I handed the bag to Shonna, who blushed and looked away. This was so strange. We were already really good friends, but something told me that we should be more. I brushed off the idea, and kind of chuckled as Shonna spoke.

"Thank you, for earlier." She said, looking at the ground. "You didn't have to buy me that stuff."

"Well, like I told you, I still have plenty." I said, staring into the distance. Pichu was again nuzzled in my hair, as I felt him finding a good spot to sleep. I looked at Shonna, remembering how pretty she was in that outfit. "Hey, do you want to wear the new outfit now? Or send it home through the PC?"

"I dunno, it'd be nice. What do you think? Did I look good in it?" She smiled as her eyes met mine.

I looked at her. Her eyes were so pretty. They were dark blue around the outside and a beautiful sky blue towards the pupil. Her eyes looked like a sparkling sapphire in the sunlight. I closed my eyes, realizing that I hadn't answered her question yet. "Well, yeah. Don't you remember, I told you that you looked pretty in it while we were in the store."

She blushed, and turned away again. "Then I'll wear it now. Can I stop at the pokecenter to change?"

"Yeah, it's just up ahead." I said, pointing only a few yards away. We walked by a bench as I sat down. "I'll wait here for you."

I saw Shonna walk through the doors, only turning around to look at me once before vanishing inside. I laid back, putting my hands behind my head. What was I doing? Shonna was just a friend, nothing more. How could I find her so… nice. I mean, I know she is a very attractive girl, but still, she is just a friend. Could it be that… I stopped thinking about it. I couldn't be falling for her.

"Aren't you going to heal your pokemon, Kyle?"

I looked up to see Shonna standing in front of me wearing her new out fit. The jeans had stylish designs on them, stitched on flowers that gave it a hippie like look. The t-shirt had matching flowers trailing up the side. She was also wearing a jacket. It was somewhat military style like mine, only pink. I glanced at her one more time before standing up and pulling my book bag on. "No, don't need to." I laughed, walking with Shonna to the gym. I had already done some research on this gym, and I already had a plan.

* * *

We walked into the greenhouse-like gym and marveled at the grass pokemon that surrounded us. Up ahead, the gym leader was giving water to some baby oddish.

"Hello there!" Shonna called out. "We're here to challenge the gym leader!"

"Oh hello," The leader turned to greet us. "My name is Erica, come with me if you want to battle." She led Shonna and me into a large grassy arena that was covered in bright sunlight. I followed behind closely, taking the pokeball off my necklace. "So, which of you will go first?"

I put on a smile, stepping forward. "I really think I should just take the badge, if it's all right with you."

Erica looked startled. "No," She frowned. "I'm afraid you must earn the badge."

I sighed, "Okay, if you say so." I slowly raised my hand, releasing Arcanine onto the ground. The large dog stood firm in the ring. He snorted, releasing small embers that burned the grass underfoot.

"Okay Okay!" Erica waved her hands in defense. "I'll give it to you. Just put that thing away before it burns the place down."

Arcanine yipped happily stomped out the fire before returning to its ball.

I laughed to myself with a big smile on my face. I stepped out of the ring, walking past Shonna, giving her a wave. "Good luck Shonna, I'll cheer for you." I walked behind her and took a seat on a bench.

Shonna just looked at me dumbfounded, then back to Erica. "That's not fair! You said he had to earn it!" She cried.

"That was before I found out he had that… thing." Erica explained.

"Well, if you give him one, you'll have to give me one!" Shonna said, stomping her foot.

"Do you have a fire-type like that?" Erica asked.

"Well… no." She said hesitantly.

"Than you have to earn it."

"What?" Shonna shouted, stomping her foot once more.

"I'll be rooting for you." I called out from the bench. This battle would be pretty tough for her without any fire pokemon. "Hey, do you want to borrow any of my pokemon?" I asked.

"No way!" She said. "I'm going to earn this badge the honest way." She snapped, glairing at me.

I laughed, shaking my head. I could see her turn red. She was really mad that I just got a gym badge without even battling. But she must realized, if I did battle Erica this whole place would go up in smoke.

"Okay then, if your ready, the rules are a single battle, I may not switch out." Erica took her place on the stand.

"Fine by me." Shonna said, reaching for her first pokeball.

"That's a very pretty outfit you have on there." Erica giggled. "I like all the flowers."

"You would. You are a grass-type leader after all." Shonna laughed, letting her grip on the pokeball soften up. "But thanks. I like your kimono too."

"Oh do you? I just picked it up at the department store yesterday." She adjusted the wrinkles on her dress.

"Hey that's where I got mine!" Shonna smiled. "That store's so cool. Your so lucky to live next to one."

"Oh God…" I said under my breath. "If those two start talking I will never get out of here."

"Pi!" Pichu yawned.

"Sure am! And I'm able to get all kinds of supplies for the pokemon there too! Like leaf stones and…" Ericka bantered.

"Ladies!" I coughed, tapping my foot. "I'd like to see this battle before the day ends please."

"Oh, right." Shonna said sadly.

"Well then, let's begin" Erica tossed her pokeball into the air. "Go Tangela!"

I saw Shonna look at the pokemon for a long time, before. "Go Duchess!" She threw out her Persian onto the soft grass.

"Hmm, I don't know what your strategy is, but I won't give you a chance to use it. Tangela! Razor Leaf!"

"Cancel it out with Pay day!" Duchess hurled coins at the twirling leaves, striking every one.

"Nicely done." I said, putting my hand to my head, as Pichu did the same thing, now on my shoulder.

"That was smart, but cancel this!" Ericka yelled. "Tangela Vine Whip!"

"Playtime Duchess! Get that thing!"

My eyebrow went up, what the heck did she mean? Before long, I had my answer. Duchess's eyes sparkled as she watched the two vines come toward her. She smacked one down, pushing her paws onto in it. She watched feverishly as it wiggled beneath her paws, and as the second went to strike her, she caught it in her teeth.

"What?" Erica seemed surprised. "Tangela, draw them back in!"

The vine creeped back into the mess of a pokemon, but as they pulled back, Duchess chased after them like they were a toy. She pounced the Tangela and began rolling it around the arena. She gnawed and clawed at the thing as if it were a ball of yarn. I laughed in amusement.

"Oh no! Tangela!" Erica screamed. "Tangela! Quickly! Ingrain!"

The Tangela pulled roots from within itself and buried them into the ground. Duchess pawed at the pokemon, but couldn't move it anymore. The tangela began slowly gaining health.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shonna questioned. "Duchess! Dig it up!"

The cat grinned as it dug its claws into the dirt and uprooted the plant. It continued its playing and bounced Tangela across the room until it fainted.

"That was very smart," I said, looking at Pichu, who cocked his head at me confused. "See, she used Duchesses natural ability of being a playful cat to her advantage." Pichu didn't say anything; he just looked back to the battle.

"Tangela, return!" Erica recalled her pokemon. "Well that certainly was an interesting way of beating my pokemon." She reached for a new pokeball. "Go Victreebell!"

I watched as Shonna returned Persian. "Go Pikachu!"

"Bad choice." I said, watching Pichu's little pink cheeks light up. He started to squirm, trying to get down, but I held him in my lap. "Now listen Pichu, this is a battle." The mouse looked up at me, once more confused. "You can't distract your mommy or she might get hurt, you have to stay really quiet." With that Pichu turned back to the battle and closed his mouth tight with his little paws. I looked back up, hoping Shonna had a good plan.

"A Pikachu?" Ericka looked confused. "Well, Victreebell, use wrap!"

The plants long vines spread out and grabbed Pikachu tight.

"Pi! Pika!" She cried out.

"Pi! Chu!" Pichu hopped out of my lap but was quickly caught.

"It's okay little guy. This is what I battle looks like." I said as I petted Pichu. "It's tough. But someday you'll be out there too."

Pichu looked up at me with tears in its eyes. After that, it only looked more scared.

I saw Shonna clinch onto the railing tight. It was right then that I realized she didn't have a plan, she was just going off her gut feeling, and so far, her gut was wrong.

"Pika!" Pikachu, under the strain let off a small discharge. It was enough to paralyze Victreebell.

Pikachu slowly crawled out of Victreebell's grasp. "Okay! Now Pikachu, use quick attack!" Shonna called

Pikachu darted around the room while pounding into the Victreebell. It struggled to move.

"Victreebell!" Erica called out. "Try to use Giga Drain!" But the Victreebell couldn't budge an inch; it was completely paralyzed.

"Yeah! Now Pikachu use Slam!" Shonna called out.

Pikachu used the momentum of her speed, and hit Victreebell with a powerful tackle. The Victreebell fell back, and bobbled back up. It again, tried using giga drain, this time succeeding and it scooped Pikachu into its mouth. It began draining the energy from her, and restoring itself.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cried again.

"It may not do much damage, but it may get you out of there." I heard Shonna say. "Pikachu, give it your best Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up and released a might thunderbolt within the plants mouth. It didn't seem to hurt it too much, but it was enough to get it to let Pikachu loose. Pikachu stood on its four legs looking weak, before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Pi!" Pichu cried.

"Its okay." I said, petting him on the head. "Your mom's okay, she's just tired."

"Good Job Pikachu! Return!" Shonna called out. She got lucky that Pikachu paralyzed Victreebell, but one more bad choice like that might cost her the badge. "All right then." She said. "Your foe's bound to be hurting, so I know you can do it. Eevee!"

What is she doing? "Again, a bad choice!" I yelled this time. "You haven't even got to train that thing yet!"

"True," She said, looking back at me with a smile. "But I did find time to teach it a TM." I watched the cute little fox look around the room. "Eevee! Attack that Victreebell with Secret Power!"

"Victreebell! Try Giga Drain!" Erica yelled.

The victreebell couldn't respond due to its still lingering paralysis. Eevee glowed bright green as it took in its surroundings. Blades of tall grass lifted from the ground and sharpened. They were hurled into Victreebell. Unable to get away, Eevee finished with a tackle that knocked Victreebell all the way back, knocked out.

"Lucky," I said. "But you need to be more carful Shonna."

"Return Victreebell!" Erica recalled. "I must say, you're really good! One of the better trainers I've seen." She put away her pokeball. "But unfortunately for you, I've saved my best for last."

"Return Eevee!" Eevee returned to its ball as Shonna readied her next one. This one better be the right choice. "Well lucky for me, so have I." I threw out the ball, and Butterfree floated to the ground.

"We'll see how it fairs against my newest addition." As Erica said these words, the ground started shaking. A tree from the rear of the room began shaking and moving across the ground, toward the center of the stage. "These pokemon are often mistaken for moving forests." The tree lifted from the ground to reveal the pokemon underneath.

"What the heck is that thing?" I asked, jumping up to look at the turtle with a tree on its shell.

"It's a Torterra." Shonna replied. "But how? Those are only found in the Sinnoh region, where I'm from."

"You're from Sinnoh? Wow." Erica smiled. "I took a trip up there, beautiful place. I caught a turtwig there and brought it back here to raise."

"I must say, its really cool looking." She studied the torterra. "I wouldn't mind having one of those someday myself."

"Oh no, not again." I said, putting a hand to my head as Pichu did the same. I swear, its like that thing likes to mock me.

"I know! It is so cool looking right? I usually like cuter pokemon but this one's special too!" Erica beamed.

"Ladies!" I screamed. "Again, we don't have all day to chit chat."

"But of course." Erica pushed her hair behind her headband. "Let's end this then. Torterra! Earthquake!"

Butterfree took flight unaffected, before the ground started shaking. The bench I was setting on lifted up and tumbled over, throwing me and Pichu airborne. I landed on the ground with a thud, looking back at Erica with a glare. Her of all people should know that an earthquake attack wouldn't hurt a butterfree, but then I saw her smile and I realized. She wasn't aiming to hit the pokemon, she was aiming to hit me.

"I think you just did that to embarrass me." I saw Shonna stand up.

"Or me…" I said, making sure Pichu was all right.

"Yep, now the real battle begins." Ericka snickered. "Torterra, Razor Leaf!"

"Blow them away with gust!" Shonna called.

The sharp leaves flew toward Butterfree, and he used his powerful wings to push them right back. The gust attack hit Torterra as well, but did much less damage then it should have.

"Torterra's part ground type. It's also very heavy and so some wind won't do much against it." Erica leaned against the rail. "Now Torterra, try Vine Whip!"

"Butterfree! Confusion!"

Butterfree glowed bright purple before letting his attack hit. It twisted the vines into a tight knot. The torterra swirled the ball around in a confused frenzy. Butterfree dodged, and the knot came back and hit Torterra in the head. It knocked it out.

"Return Torterra. Very well, I concede defeat." Erica reached for a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it and handed it and the badge to Shonna.

I stood up, brushing myself off. I looked at them, they were both giggling and pointing at me. "Arrgg…" I groaned, putting Pichu on my head again. "When you get two women talking they never stop." After a while the parted and Shonna walked back to me. "What was that about?" I asked, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

"I made a friend." She giggled as we walked out of the gym.

* * *

We healed our pokemon heading out of Celedon.

"Hey hold up Kyle." Shonna stopped. "Shouldn't we be going the other way?"

"Huh? Why?" I turned to look at her.

"Well, there's a gym in Saffron City, right?" She tilted her head curiously.

I stopped. "You're right." I looked down at the ground. "I forgot about that."

"Okay, it's this way!" She said, turning to walk the other way.

"Wait Shonna." I stopped her. "That gym is psychic type. It'll be tough. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Hmm… " She reached into her back and pulled out a package. "You're right. There is something I want to do first." She released Eevee and she sat cutely on the ground. Slowly she unwrapped the water stone and placed it in her hand.

"You're evolving it already?" I walked around to watch.

"Yeah, I just taught her bite, and I'm going to need a water type soon enough." She touched the water stone to Eevee. A bright white light shown from her body as fins and gills spurted out. Her fluffy tail turned mermaid-like and smooth.

"Poreon!" Vaporeon barked.

I saw Shonnas eyes light up as she giggled. "So pretty." She placed her back in her pokeball and stood. "Are you going to evolve yours Kyle? We could go to the store and get a stone."

I reached for my Eevee, holding the ball in my hand. "No, I don't think so." I really didn't know what I wanted. A flareon would be cool, and even a jolteon would be awesome. But I hate the thought of forcing a pokemon to evolve."I think I'll wait a while longer."

"Suit yourself." She said walking off toward the gate to Saffron. "Do you still have some of your grandma's tea? I heard the guards are real parched."

"Yeah, I do." I said, reaching back in my bag for the thermos as we approached the guard.

"Hold it there folks!" The guard stopped us. "I'm so thirsty! I just can't open the gate until I get something to drink."

"Here." I pushed the thermos into the guards arms. The guard slurped down the tea, and pushed open the door.

"Ah! That was great! Thanks kids!" He threw the thermos back at us. We just rolled our eyes as we walked through the gate. Yellow skyscrapers towered over us. We walked down to the smallest building of the city, the Saffron City Gym.

This gym was tough, way too tough for me. I didn't want to say it before, but I was afraid that I would lose that match with the leader if I tried. We kept walking, making our way to the gym. I had to say something. "Listen Shonna. You go on in there if you want, but I think I need to train some more before fighting this gym." I said with a gulp.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyle. You should have told me. That's fine." She smiled. "We can always come back."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," I smiled. "Lets head to Fuchsia City. There's a cycling path on the way I really want to take my bike out on." I grinned.


	19. Fights on Bikes

**Chapter 19:**

**Fights on Bikes**

"Gosh, I'm sorry Kyle. Doesn't look like we'll be able to go on Cycling Road." Shonna said staring up at the large blob in front of us. "What is this thing blocking the road anyway?"

"It's a Snorlax." I chuckled looking at her. "Do you have them where you're from?"

"Yeah, we do," she sighed, looking up at the sleeping pokemon. "But do the ones here make a habit of sleeping in the roads?"

"Actually, They do." I crossed my arms, thinking about what pokemon I would choose to beat it, or if I should see what Shonna would do.

"Well how do we plan on getting around this thing?"

"Easy," I smiled, reaching into my book bag to pull out the PokeFlute Mr. Fuji gave us. "With this."

"Oh yeah! Lemme try!" Shonna said, jerking it out of my hands.

"Wait!" I said, reaching for it, "Oh, never mind, go ahead a give it a shot."

She put her lips to the flute, blowing hard, too hard. It made a loud screeching noise that made Snorlax squint his face in dissatisfaction. "Ah shucks." Shonna said, handing the flute back to me. "You give it a shot."

"Okay," I said. "Let's see, this is where all those years of playing in the elementary band come into play." I put the flute to my lips pushing air through the pipe, and putting my fingers down on the holes. It didn't sound too good, but then again the only song I knew was 'Mary had a Little Mareep'. When I pulled the flute away from my lips Shonna just stared at me with her jaw dropped.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" She asked.

I chucked, putting one hand behind my head. "I guess I have an ear for music, that's all." I put the flute away and backed up. "Now, good luck fighting that thing."

"What?" Shonna asked, only to turn around to see an angry Snorlax staring down at her.

"Snor!" The monster yelled out.

"Ack!" Shonna screamed as she fumbled through her purse trying to find a pokeball. "Um, um, go… whatever you are!" Pikachu hopped from the ball and stared up at Snorlax. She turned to Shonna with a look that said, "You want me to fight that?" Shonna, encoring that face pointed at Snorlax. "Pikachu, try Slam!"

Pikachu pounced into the Snorlax's gut full force, but the fat caused her to bounce right back. Pikachu flopped onto the ground, and the Snorlax flopped on top of her.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Shonna cried.

"Hurry Shonna!" I cried, running to push the Snorlax off of Pikachu. "If we don't get it off she might suffocate!" The loud commotion made Pichu wake up from his slumber, to crawl out and look out of my book bag. "Pichu!" I called out as the mouse hopped down on the ground. The rodent, hearing his mothers voice under the fat pokemon, charged up and shot sparks all around the ground. Before long he was totally engulfed in electricity, and ran full force at Snorlax. The attack hit the pokemon so hard that it threw Snorlax off of Pikachu, and made him stumble a few feet.

I looked at Pichu dumbfounded as Shonna scooped up Pikachu. "This is great!" I said looking at Pichu, still covered in electricity. That was the first time I have ever seen a volt tackle, and of all things, it came from my little Pichu! "Yes!" I cried out. "That's great! Okay Pichu! Give it a thundershock!"

The electric energy around Pichu fizzled out and it stared at me with a confused look. "Pi?"

"Snor!" Snorlax stomped over to Pichu and roared at him.

"Alright," I said, smiling. "This is it, lets see what the little mouse has."

Pichu looked up at the monster of a pokemon. "Pi!" He began crying and ran for my arms.

"Aw c'mon Pichu." I said, bending down to pick him up. "How come you won't fight for me?"

"Kyle look out!" Shonna cried. I looked up and saw that the Snorlax was running straight for me, charging for a massive slam attack.

I held Pichu in one hand, reaching with my other for the pokeball around my neck. Arcanine popped out just in time, pushing against Snorlax, shoving the fat beast back. Lucky for us this Snorlax was small, smaller than Arcanine. Arcanine are big pokemon, very large, especially mine, but if they were standing beside a full-grown Snorlax, there would be a very big size difference.

Arcanine pushed the monster back again, this time digging his claws in the ground and letting out a massive flame thrower that cover all over the fat pokemon, sizzling its hair. When the flames subsided the pokemon turn and ran into the forest beside the city.

"Great job!" I said as I pet Arcanine. After returning him to his ball, I ran over to Shonna. "How's Pikachu?" Pichu hopped to Shonna's shoulder to look down on his mom. Pikachu leaned up and gave Pichu a quick lick.

"I think she'll be fine." She said, rising up, pulling out her pokeball. "But she deserves some rest." When she withdrew Pikachu Pichu hopped back on my shoulder, and made his way to my head. "That Snorlax was tough!" Shonna said, watching Pichu.

"Yeah Snorlax are, and that one was a small one." I looked up to the woods that it ran into. "It would have been a good one to catch." I stopped as something clicked in my head. "You know, now that I think about it, you haven't really 'caught' a single pokemon have you?" I asked, looking back to Shonna.

"What?" She jumped back stunned. "I have so!"

I smiled, holding out my fingers to count on. "Let's see, Duchess came with you to save her butt from a pack of mutts, Butterfree wanted to thank you for helping his friends, Pikachu and Pichu were given to you, and that man dumped an Eevee on you." I started laughing, shaking my head. "That means you haven't officially caught a pokemon yet!"

"But I…" Shonna stopped mid sentence and hung her head low. "Its true I haven't battled to catch any of my pokemon." She jerked her head up with a gleam in her eye. "But that doesn't mean I can't!"

Wow, I thought to myself, I really got her mad. "Chill out." I laughed, putting my hands up defensively. "I'm only messing with ya, you don't have to get so worked up. Its okay, lots of people don't actually 'catch' pokemon."

"I'll show you!" Shonna said, stomping into a nearby patch of tall grass. "I can catch a pokemon too!"

I smiled, chuckling to myself while shaking my head. If she makes that much noise she would run off all the pokemon in the town.

We walked around the tall grass in the woods for almost an hour. We saw lots of pidgey, rattatas, a couple butterfree, but that was about it. "Whoa!" I heard Shonna say before she darted through the shrubs. I quietly walked up behind here and saw what she was so excited about. Ahead of us stood a herd of ponyta and rapidash. Their bright red flames glistened in the sunlight.

"So which one are you going for?" I whispered as I hunkered down beside her.

"The little blue-flamed one there." She said, pointing in the middle of the herd.

I looked confused, I had never seen one with blue flames, but sure enough I followed her finger to a little ponyta in the middle. "Oh wow!" I said dumbfounded. "That's a shiny ponyta."

"Shiny?" Shonna looked at me confused.

"That's what they call a pokemon with a different coloring than usual." I gazed at the pokemon, chewing on some grass. "They're very rare."

"Awesome." She smiled, grabbing a pokeball. "That's the one I'm going to get".

"Good luck then." I said, setting down to watch. I already knew she wouldn't get it. For one, she had never caught a pokemon before, and two, it's a shiny, most people go their entire life without ever seeing a picture of one, let alone catching one.

I saw her creep up to the group, working her way to the back, getting closer and closer to the shiny. Good so far, I thought to myself, when I heard a twig snap. The herd lifted up their heads and looked at Shonna. Oh no, I thought as I slapped my head, it was so close too. When I looked back up the herd was still there, they hadn't moved. After a few seconds of silence the herd started scrapping their hooves on the ground, leaning their heads down, pointing their horns at Shonna. "Oh no." I said, standing up, grabbing the pokeball around my neck, as the herd started stampeding towards Shonna.

I threw out Arcanine, hopped on his back as the herd came closer to Shonna. We ran for her, I knew we couldn't make it in time, Rapidash are the fastest pokemon in Kanto, but at least we could pick on a few of them, maybe even distract them. But before we could get there I saw Shonna call out her Butterfree, who flew her above the stampede. We stopped, watching her. She fluttered with Butterfree over to a tall tree where he sat her down there. It wasn't long before the herd came back, and the ponyta was still there. I hopped off Arcanine as he both sat on the ground. I would recall him, but if Shonna pulls something like she just did, it would be better if he were out.

We sat there for close to an hour, just watching the herd. Sure enough, I saw the shiny ponyta walk away, going over to the little brook to get a drink. Then as if on cue, I saw Butterfree float over it with Shonna hanging onto her feet. "Oh no, Shonna." I said sitting up. "You should of use sleep powder, not a head to head confrontation." She landed right behind the Ponyta, startling it and causing it to cry. I saw the herd lift their heads, and start running over to Ponyta. "Come on Arcanine," I said, hopping on his back. When I turned back around to see Shonna, I saw a Pokeball on the ground where Ponyta was.

We ran up to her as she picked up her pokeball and recalled Butterfree. She spun around to me and Arcanine, holding her pokeball in her hand. "I caught it!"

"That's great," I said, grabbing her hand, seeing the brook make ripples from the stampede behind us. I tossed her on Arcanines back, "But we got to get out of here!" Arcanine ran full speed, jumping over fallen trees, shrubs, and fences as we landed right outside of Erica's Gym.

I turned my back, not seeing the herd anywhere. I sighed, hopping off Arcanine and helping Shonna down. "You went through a lot of trouble for that little guy, so you did catch it, right?"

"Yep," She said, beaming happy. "Its right here." She released the ponyta on the ground. His bright blue flames glistened. "He's so pretty!" She said, reaching over to pet him, but was quickly burned. "Ahh!" She cried, sticking her hand in a nearby puddle. "How am I going to be able to ride him if I can't even touch him?"

Ponyta looked at us nervously, it was shaking. I looked at the poor thing. It was scared to death. Digging through my pack I pulled out a can of pokefood. "I think you have to earn a ponyta's trust before it will let you touch it. Try this." I said, handing the can to Shonna.

She put some treats in her hand and held it out to Ponyta. It retreated, backing up the closer she got. After a couple times of this she stopped, putting one on the ground, and then gave Ponyta his space. After a minute, he crept up to it, smelling the treat, and bit into it. He seemed pleased, so Shonna held out her hand again, this time with two treats. Letting him come to her, he scooped up the treats, and backed away to eat them.

"Well, that's a good start." Shonna nodded, recalling him.

"I can't believe you caught a shiny." I grumbled. I was proud of her, but man, her first pokemon that she caught was a shiny. I couldn't believe it. Those things are so rare that it would be easier for a person to win the Poke Lottery Power Bowl five times rather than ever see a shiny, let alone catch one.

"Told you I could!" Shonna snickered.

"I didn't doubt you, but man." I sighed, thinking about the whole thing.

"Hehe. It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Shonna tugged on my jacket sleeve. "Hey you ready for cycling road?"

"Sure am!" I grinned as I pulled out the capsule case for my bike.

* * *

"This is it?" Shonna asked as we stared down the seemingly endless bridge. "Well it has a real pretty view of the ocean."

"Yep," I said, revving the engine. "It passes right over it." I wiped some bugs off the front of his bike. "It'll be a lot quicker with this though. I bet you're glad you joined up with me or you wouldn't be crossing this bridge."

Shonna took her seat behind me. "Well, I don't have a bike, so yeah it would have made things difficult."

I sat in front of her, getting ready to drive, when Pichu popped out from my backpack.

"Pi! Cha!" Pichu hopped in and out of the bag, as if he were playing peek-a-boo.

I sighed, looking back to Shonna. "Do me a favor and take care of him, make sure he doesn't fall out or anything." I said as we started cruising down the road.

"Aw," she said, picking Pichu up and held him in her lap. "You really worry about him don't you?"

"It's not that!" I retorted. "I just don't want mouse guts on my back wheel. That's all." Of course that wasn't the reason, but I had to say something. I guess I was KIND OF worried about the rat, but still, nice guys don't get anywhere in life. They get walked all over, trampled on, and get treated just like my mother treated me.

I heard Shonna laugh, which made me laugh. We just laughed taking in the air and the view as we picked up speed. The breeze and the smell from the ocean felt good, and we watched the world go by, taking in the moment.

Loud voices and blaring metal music interrupted our laughter. A gang of bikers approached us on either side. One to our left was significantly larger, and rode a bike around the same size as mine. It was black however, and had flames and metal pieces decorating it. Another biker, to our right was much more lanky, and skinny. They had bright mohawks and piercings.

"Well what have we here?" The skinny man shouted across to his friend. "Hey Buck, looks like this guy's bike is bigger than yours!"

"Yeah, he must think he's a tough guy huh Jed?" The bigger man matched his speed with ours, and Jed followed suit.

I eyed the men but didn't speak to them as I continued driving. These guys were nothing but hot air, and I could tell from their faces. They came from the slums of the town, more than likely with stolen bikes. These people were pushover's, mentally anyway. Nothing but brute strength, and that is a poor thing to have.

"Why don't you goons leave us alone?" Shonna spoke up. "Go take your tough guy act somewhere else!"

"Oh, feisty one. I like that." Buck winked at her. "What do you say Jed, how's this one look to you?"

"Hmm…" Jed paused before answering. "Sure, I'd do her." He snickered.

"What scum." I said under my voice, as I glared at Jed.

"Yeah, I think so too. What do you say baby?" Buck looked her up and down and grinned. "You know what, you're coming with us." Buck reached out to grab her arm, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

I slammed on the brakes going from 60mph to 0 in seconds. The gang pulled away, but quickly turned back around. Buck and Jed appeared to be the leaders. They pulled up in front of us.

"Hey how does this sound Buck? We mug the guy of his fancy bike and his money, and then we take his girl?" Jed laughed hysterically.

"You're no fun Jed. It's been a while since we've had a good battle." Buck grinned. "What do you say tough guy? You and the hot babe wanna do a double battle against us?"

I looked that them, knowing they had something up their sleeves. I knew we would win, hands down, but even after we win, I know they are going to try for Shonna again. But, hey, what's life with out a little bit if fun? If I need to I could take them down, no problem, thanks to my older brother beating the crap out of me every day, I think I'm a pretty good fighter. "Sure." I said calmly as we stepped off my bike and I put it away, the whole time keeping an eye on Shonna who placed Pichu back in my book bag.

"I want to spend as little time with you creeps as possible." Shonna said, tapping her foot on the ground. "So just two on two, Kapeesh?"

The pair looked at each other and began counting on their fingers. "Uh, whatever you say babe!" Jed called out.

"What idiots." I heard Shonna say. "Okay, then I'll choose Butterfree!"

I reached for the pokeball around my neck. Though, I knew it would more than likely be over kill, Arcanine was my choice for a quick battle. Jed released a grimer, and Buck had a koffing.

"Grimer" Jed cried. "Poison Gas!"

"Butterfree! Blow it away with Gust!" Shonna called out.

Grimer released a toxic gas into the air, but Butterfree swiftly flapped its wings blowing it away.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" I was watching the battle, Shonna, and those scum. They were making weird looks at Shonna, not really paying attention to the battle at hand. I knew that I would need a back up plan incase something happened, and I knew it would.

Arcanine used the gust attack and toxic gas to its advantage and blew a powerful mass of flames that engulfed both grimer and koffing as I reached back for the pokeball on my belt, and held it in my hand.

"Uh oh." Buck looked dumbfounded. "Uh, okay! Self Destruct!" Jed looked at him, mouth open, but unable to speak.

"Butterfree! Fly up high!"

"Arcanine! Dig!"

As Butterfree took to the air, and Arcanine clawed under the first and second layer of concrete of the bridge to avoid the blast, the Koffing began flashing erratically before exploding on nothing but the grimer beside it. Both pokemon were knocked out from the blast.

"You dumb dumb! Why'd you do that?" Jed yelled at Buck.

"Wow, that was easy." Shonna said, returning Butterfree.

"These guys were nothing but hot air." I said, recalling Arcanine, still keeping my eyes on them with my other pokeball ready.

"Hot air maybe," Buck said as he stomped over to us. "But at least we always get the hot babe!"

Shonna screamed as he grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I ran over and punched Buck in the face, striking him hard enough to let Shonna go. She ran over to me and hid behind my back. I saw the other goons from the corner of my eyes start to form around us. I held the pokeball in my hand, ready, when…

"Wwwweeaararrrrooooo- Wwwweeaaararrroooo!"

The bikers stopped unexpectedly to the sound of the police siren. The gang retreated to their bikes and took off. Buck hopped on his and followed. Jed did the same, but turned to give us an evil look before leaving.

Officer Jenny pulled up to us in her bike and stopped beside us. "Well Kyle Gray from Viridian," she said. "You certainly don't make yourself hard to find speeding through caves and picking fights on bridges." She sneered. "Just give up and come with me. It's time you went on home."

"There's no way I'm giving up yet." I said as I released my pokemon behind me, backing up to the border of the bridge. I put one leg up and back, then the other, standing on the edge. I held out a hand for Shonna to join him. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" She said, looking at me confused.

I looked down to see Gyarados in the water below us. "Do you trust me?" I said again, hand held out.

"What are you doing?" Officer Jenny looked suddenly scared. "Get down from there!"

Shonna took my hand and climbed up the bridge's edge beside me. "I do."

"Good." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her. I pushed my weight backwards as we fell into the water below.

"No! Don't do it!" Jenny cried, but it was too late. By the time we heard that we were already falling. We splashed down, going several feet into the water, but Gyarados swam down for us, scooping us up, and bringing us to the surface. We both gasped for air as we took off across the ocean to Fuchsia City.


	20. Beedrill's Farewell

**Chapter 20:**

**Beedrill's Farewell**

We washed up on a beach somewhere close to Fuchsia City. It was secluded, seemingly untouched by human disturbances. A few Krabby lurked about, but when they saw us they buried into the sand. It was already dark and cold from the night, too late to start heading for Fuchsia City. We gathered up some driftwood and Arcanine started a fire. I huddled by the fire with Shonna as she pulled out the pokemon egg from her bag.

"Wow," I said, looking at the egg as she put it close to the fire. "I almost forgot you had that."

"I know, I've been giving it attention every now and then," She said as I rummaged through my bag for some canned food, some pots and some pans. "I would have thought it would have hatched by now, I got Pichu at around the same time, and he hatched a long time ago."

"Well, it's not dead, or it would have started smelling by now." I said as Pichu crawled up in my lap, smelling the stew I was making on the fire. "If you get tired of toting it around, I could make a mean scrambled egg out of it." I joked, lifting up some of the stew in a spoon and smelling it. "Hmmm, or better yet, an egg would go great with this!"

"No!" She screamed, holding the egg tight, wrapping her arms around it.

I just laughed, shaking my head. "Soup's on." I said, stirring it up for the last time to let it sit. "Wanna feed the pokemon?"

"Sure." She said, shifting her eyes at me. "Just don't touch my egg." Sitting it down in the sand. We grabbed some bowls and sat them down spaced far enough away from each other. We then both poured pokefood in them as we went along. We also placed a large and small one by the ocean for Gyarados and Vaporeon. "Okay then, chow time everyone!" We both said, releasing all our pokemon. They scattered for the bowls. Gyarados and Vaporeon took to the water. Pikachu and Pichu ate together happily.

Ponyta warily watched the other pokemon as he stood above his bowl. I saw Shonna approached him slowly. I already knew that they would be great friends before long, but it would be a bumpy road getting there. "Hey," She said, squatting down beside him. "It's okay Ponyta. Nobody is going to hurt you here."

Ponyta gradually approached the bowl, sniffing and lapping up the food.

I smiled, watching as the pokemon let Shonna get up close to him while he ate. "Good. See, everything's okay." Shonna said, reaching out to pet him on his side. He let her pet him, but only for a few seconds before turning to glare at her. I couldn't tell if he burned her or was just glaring at her, but Shonna quickly put her hand down and smiled at him. Ponyta continued eating as she got up and left him alone. Shonna walked over to me, sitting down and taking a bowl of soup.

"How's the training with Ponyta going?" I asked, seeing that her hand wasn't burned.

"Pretty good," She said, slurping down the soup. "I still didn't try touching the flames, but he did let me pet him."

"That's good." I said, spooning some of the chunks of beef into my mouth. "I was worried that he had burned you."

"No." She said, as a gust of wind blew back her blonde hair, making her shiver.

I chuckled, putting my bowl on the ground and taking off my green jacket. I walked behind her, wrapping my jacket around her shoulders. "If you were getting cold you should have told me." I said as I saw her blush.

When we finished with our soup we recalled our pokemon and picked up the bowls, washing them in the ocean. Once everything was packed up we dug out our sleeping bags and stared at the stars as we snuggled up, laying about three feet away from each other. Pichu, almost asleep anyway with a full tummy, curled up on the other side of my pillow, fast asleep.

"Hey Kyle," I heard Shonna say as we looked into the stars.

I felt my heart race, but why? Earlier that day my heart was racing like this too, but that was because I was protecting her from those bikers. There's no call for me to act like this now… was there?

I rolled over, looking into her eyes, scared and hopeful of what she might say. "Yes?" I asked, as I saw a blush run across her face and felt one run across mine.

"You're…" She paused, looking at the ocean. "You're a really nice guy."

"Oh." I said, as my heart sunk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, its just, I thought when I first met you that you were mean. A bad boy. But now I see you're really a good guy."

I laughed, thinking that I was stupid for even thinking she would have anything for me. I mean, come on, a pretty girl like that liking me, man I must have some high hopes. "Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about." I said, turning my back to her as my heart sunk more. "I am a bad guy." I said in my normal cheery voice, hiding how I really felt.

* * *

The next morning we packed up and started following the beach line. Knowing eventually we would reach Fuchsia City. I didn't talk much the whole time, which was strange for me, but that incident last night was still bothering me. Shonna, on the other hand, was talking up a storm and was happy as could be walking on the beach. In the corner of my eye I saw her stop, taking off her socks and sneakers and walked in the sand, letting the waves hit her feet. I watched her, playing in the water as I smiled. Even though she doesn't think of me as any more than a friend, I can still have some fun with her. I mean, its not like she totally hates me, she said I was nice, right? That's got to me a good sign.

I saw her look up at me. "Would you believe I've never been to a beach?"

I stopped my thoughts and turned to look at her. "Are you for real?"

"Yep. But I like it. It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Yeah it is." I said, as I looked at her blonde hair blow through the wind. Her eyes glistened in the sun, and the closer I got to her, the more I realized how pretty she really was. "I used to come down here all the time with my family."

"That must've been nice." She smiled as I walked up behind her.

"Yeah," I said, stopping a few feet behind. "It is." I turned, seeing something in the corner of my eye. "Hey, there's some people up ahead." I grabbed onto her hand as she turned to look at me. Realizing what I'd done I let go, and started walking up the shore. "We must be close to the city."

"Eww," I heard Shonna say from behind me. "Tourists in their sleazy swimsuits."

I laughed. "Yeah, you'll get that here." I said, sticking my tongue out at the thought. "It's discussing to see, but I think it's worse in Cinnabar, so we're in luck if you think about it that way." I know it must of looked strange to her for me to say that about the swim suit hookers, but its true. I'm not most guys, even if that's not attractive to girls, I don't care. I hate it when people prance around in nearly nothing to flash what they have or don't have off to other people. If they didn't even respect their own bodies enough to cover it up, than that just proved to me that they weren't good people and I shouldn't respect them.

We stopped for a bite to eat at the hot dog stand that had just opened, then headed into the city. There were only two really large buildings. The gym, and the safari zone. The rest was smaller beach houses and of course the typical pokecenter and mart.

"Let's go to the gym first," I said looking around at all the girls in bikinis. "I want to get out of this tourist spot as soon as possible." I stuck my tongue out making Shonna laugh.

"Uh oh, you're being cocky again, thinking you can take the gym leader on with out even training first." Shonna stopped, and then a surprised looked came over her face followed by an angry one. "Oh no, you're not going to con the gym leader into giving you a badge again are you?"

"Well," I said, stopping in front of the door. "With it being mostly bug type, I probably could, but believe it or not I'm going to try to not use Arcanine this time. My other ones need training." I pushed open the door, holding it for Shonna as she walked in front of me.

"No way." She said, walking through the door. "Mr. Cocky over here actually opened the door for me."

"Oh please." I said, letting the door shut. "You know darn well that I always try to open the door for you." I took one step into the building as I felt the ground below me vanish, and then everything turned black.

* * *

"CHUU!" Pichu screamed, shocking the fire out of me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. I couldn't see anything, wherever I was it was dark, pitch black. I franticly looked around in the darkness. "Shonna?" I called out, but I heard nothing. "Shonna!" Still nothing.

"Pii…" I felt Pichu run and hug onto my leg.

I bent down, picking him up. "It's okay." I said. "I'm sure she's fine." Looking around. "But we need to find a way out of here, do you think you could light the way?"

"Pi?" Pichu looked at me curiously.

"It's like a spark, except you continuously use the attack. Try it."

"Pi!" Pichu cheeped, letting out sparks that light the whole room.

"Great job!" I said, putting him on my head. "That's called a Flash Attack, nice job Pichu, I'm so proud of you."

"Pi…" Pichu squirmed in my hair embarrassed.

We walked down the dark hallway, well, it was more like a cave rather than a hall way, with Pichu lighting up the whole thing. I could see holes all in the walls, with ninja stars on the ground. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good. Suddenly a door opened in front of us, with a bright light that was blinding in the dark hall way. I walked in, letting my eyes focus. It was a spiral stairway that had doors all over the walls. I looked at all this, thinking how strange it really was. The doors on the right couldn't lead anywhere because it was a spiral staircase, going up and curving to the right, and the doors on the left couldn't lead anywhere because there were windows right beside them letting in light.

We walked up the stairwell, looking at everything very suspiciously. Taking one step at a time. I eyed the doors, and at the same time kept my eyes on the ground, making sure I didn't slip on the wet rocks that were made into steps. I put my foot down, and just like an action movie, the rock I was standing on sunk into the ground.

"Well that ain't good." I said as I saw the door to my right open up as arrows shot at me from inside. "Ahh!" I screamed, hitting the ground, barely missing them as they flew by, jabbing into the rock wall on the left. Pichu, try as he might, couldn't hold onto my hair, and came fumbling down, landing on another rock, which sunk in. "Oh no." I said, scooping up the mouse. "Now what?" But the room was silent… until…

"Wham! Wham! Wham!" I heard as the stairway started to shake. I heard something, something that was rolling, hitting the steps. I had watched a lot of action and ninja movies to know what was coming next. I stuffed Pichu in my jacket pocket, reaching for the pokeball on my belt, leaping for the window. As I punched my way through the glass I saw it. Coming down the stairs was a boulder, bigger than one I had ever seen before in my entire life. Franticly I jumped out the window, just in time as the giant rock nicked my shoes.

I looked down, seeing that I was falling about four stories. "Pidgeotto!" I called out, tossing out the ball that was already in my hand. The bird flew around, grabbing me with her claws on my shoulders. She straitened up, flapping her wings hard, trying to keep us airborne. Finally, after a little bit, we were stable, floating in the air. "Thanks." I said, looking up at her.

"Pidge!" She cheeped.

"Alright." I said, looking at her. "Take me to the top of the building".

With that Pidgeotto flew me up, all the way to the very top of the massive gym. She let me down on top of the structure. The roof looked strange, more like a house than a gym. Usually gyms had flat roofs, but this one was peeked, like a church or something. I looked around for a window, sliding down the curved brick shingles, and finally I found one. Hanging onto the gutters of the building, I lifted my body around, forcing my feet onto the glass, shattering it as I busted through the window. I landed on my feet, with glass all around. I stood up, popping my neck, and hoping that I didn't have to pay for those two windows I broke. The room I was in was dark, but was littered with tiles on the ground that moved.

"Now." I said, putting my hand to my head. "Before I go any further lets just think about this. The gym leader here is named Koga. He is a bug and poison type gym. But why are there all these obstacles in the way?" I sat down, thinking hard about this. "Oh! I remember." I thought back to watching the news when I was babysitting the kids a few years back. Koga was on the news. He was arrested as being one of the head honchos of Team Rocket. He was the top ranked ninja thief that took care of all the dastardly deeds that needed to be done by Giovanni, the leader of the team. "Alright," I said standing up. "Now, if I'm not mistaken he was released from jail to become the ninja training instructor and the leader of a gym, but to make sure he stayed in line he would be under 24 hour video surveillance." I looked around the room, searching for a camera, and sure enough there was one. In the right corner of the room was a camera, panning left and right, looking over the entire room. A smile went across my face as I saw the almost hidden camera wire feed running back into one of the three doorways that was on the wall adjacent to me.

I stretched, beaming with happiness as I walked to the moving tiles on the ground that separated me from the doors. "I found my way out." I said, stepping on them. But instead of being stable, the moved. It was as if there was some sort of liquid under the tiles. I stepped again, and once again almost fell from them shaking and moving around. With another step I landed on one that was solid and firm. I heard a click to my right. Knowing what happened before I fell to the ground as arrows flew over top of my back, barely missing me. I stood up, looking at the wall that the arrows came from. It was absolutely littered with holes, they were all over it! Thousands of thousands of holes, all had arrows sticking out of them.

"What the heck is this place?" I asked as Pichu, sick of being in my pocket, shocked me again. "Oh!" I screamed, jumping back and falling onto the moving tiles. I took him out of my pocket, shaking my finger at him. "Don't do that again Pichu!"

I saw Pichu tear up. He put his little paws up to his mouth, as his eyes became the size of his big ears. "Pii, he, he!" He cried.

"Oh," I said, holding him close to my chest. "Its okay, I'm sorry you little squirt." He sniffled, before crawling back in my pocket. I picked him up, putting him on my head. "You can stay up there for now." I said, watching the moving tiles and the ones that were stationary. "I've found a way out of here."

* * *

Pichu's new flash attack was really coming in handy. After the room with the moving tiles it went dark again and started descending down. Sadly I lost the video feed line in the dark and once again, we were in a cave, but this time I saw a small hole that had a beam of light shining through. I walked up to it, putting my foot on the side, feeling the rocks fall, and then the wall caved in. Pichu and me landed on a ledge that had a nasty purple looking poisonous swamp under it. We looked to the sky, seeing an opening with another ledge.

"Hold on tight Pichu." I said as I reached for a pokeball. I threw out Pidgeotto, who latched on to my shoulders as Pichu clung to my hair. "Go up to that other ledge!" I said as we took off. We flew straight up, going pretty fast, until…

"WHAM!" Pidgeotto's head hit a hard, clear surface. It was thick, it had to be, but it was transparent, maybe glass?

As we looked up at the glass I saw something falling towards us. "Ahh!" I said, looking around for another way out. "Over there!" I pointed to a small looking cave on the other side of the room. We darted into the dark, landing on the ground and Pidgeotto looked out the door for the boulder. But, nothing came tumbling down. I got up, looking out at the glass. It was shattered, still holding together, but the strange thing was that whatever shattered it was gone, there was nothing up there. I turned back to Pidgeotto, recalling her. "This place is getting stranger and stranger." I said to Pichu.

"Pi-chu." I heard him nod, still holding onto my hair.

We followed the dark tunnel back for what felt like forever. Finally we found something. The tunnel split into five directions. I sat on the ground; drawing an x in the sand in front of the one we just came out of. I turned, facing the rest of them and thinking about everything. "This whole place has been nothing but a big maze. A deadly, big maze. I started at the entrance, fell to the ground floor, made my way up the top floor, back down to the bottom, and now we had been going up hill for a really long time." I grabbed my hair, pulling on it and accidently shaking Pichu off in the process. "Ahh! This doesn't make any sense, I know for a fact that the building wasn't that big! I saw it from the outside and it was just…" I paused. "It was really tall."

"Pi-pii-ii." Pichu said, stumbling around dizzy from me shaking him off.

I started drawing in the sand the path that I took. "Of course." I said, mapping everything out. "Even though it might have seemed that I was walking on flat ground I was actually walking up, and then back down, and then up again, so that would mean that right now I would be…" I played in the sand a little bit longer. "That would mean that I am right here!" I pointed to a spot over top of an area that I hadn't been to yet. "Alright, now I'm guessing that we are right over top the gym's battling arena, because that place has to be a big portion of the building, and it's the only place we haven't been."

I saw Pichu's ear twitch, watching him turn his head to look down one of the tunnels. He stopped playing with the sand castle he was building, sparking his cheeks as he ran down one of the passages.

"Pichu!" I called out. "Wait up! You better not be leading me down the wrong way!" I ran after him, watching him stop, shock the ground, and then run a little further. After a while he stopped all together, putting his ear to the ground.

"Pi, pi, chu!" He screamed, shocking the ground in front of him.

I walked over to him, crouching down on the ground. "You think its there?" I asked, knowing that we would be right over top of the battle floor.

"Pi! Pi!" He screamed, shocking the ground again.

"Alright then." I said reaching for the pokeball around my neck. "Lets dig down."

* * *

Shonna recalled her Ponyta, as Koga walked over to her. She had just had a very strenuous battle with him, one in which she won, just by a hair. He handed her a scroll as he took a deep breath. "Congratulations," he said, placing the scroll in her hand. "You have now completed my ninja course and are now proclaimed with the scroll that deems you the title of ninja master!"

"What?" Shonna said, jumping back, looking at Koga. "I came here for a gym badge, not to be a ninja!"

Koga's eyes widened when she said this. "You mean you and your friend are not ninjas in training?"

"No!" She screamed. "We are pokemon trainers here for a badge!"

"Oh, well…" He paused, handing her a badge. "If I had known that I wouldn't of put you both through that obstacle course." When he said that he noticed dirt falling from the ceiling above. "You might want to move." Koga said leaping back. Shonna ran a little out and watched as the ceiling gave way. Large paws fell through as Arcanine toppled to the ground. He hit the floor putting out whatever flames Ponyta left in the grass. I fell on top of him landing on his soft fur. Pichu followed suit landing on my back.

"Pi?" Pichu looked happily around the room. It was very strange looking. There were a few boulders, a lot of tall swampy grass, and what looked like a poisonous marsh around the border of the room, like a moat.

"Kyle!" I heard Shonna laughed from behind me. I turned to see her as she giggled at me, holding a badge in her hand. "Nice of you to drop in!"

"Shonna?" I looked at her confused. I was very glad she here, but also wondering how she got here faster than I did, fast enough even to get that badge. "You're already here?"

"Yes, she is." Koga snickered. "And she's already won her badge." I turned to look at him, to find that he looked exactly as he did when I saw is mug shot on the TV. He had spiky black hair and wild looking eyebrows. He was dressed in a dark purple ninja outfit with a red cape and red cuffs on the sleeves. "It was a close battle, but she won."

"I saw, the badge that is." I said hopping off of Arcanine. "Well, I guess I'll have to do the same."

"The arena's a mess," Koga said, looking around at some charred pieces of grass. "But you're welcome to try." He grinned, doing a back flip to his side of the stadium. Shonna walked to the side bench as I examined the room. I wonder what I could use to my advantage. There is some sand near the middle of the room, some tall grass around the open area, and a purplish moat around the outside. There are so many things I could make use of in this room.

"If you're ready," Koga said, readying his first poke ball. "We'll use three pokemon each. I can't switch out." He threw it out, a Venonat.

"Okay then." I said, reaching for Eevee's pokeball. I knew that Venonat's eyes could see using radar, so he could pick out every attack and dodge it. If I could use Eevee's sand attack, though, I might be able to blind it. "I'll pick…" But before I could finish Pichu ran out onto the stage, standing strong.

"Pi!" Pichu turned to me happily.

"Oh no you don't." I cried out to him, knowing that he would do nothing more than use up one of my turns. "Get back here Pichu."

"Pi!" Pichu held up his arms confidently.

I sighed, letting out some doubt in my voice. "You think you can do it?" I shook my head. "I know I'm going to regret this, but go on Pichu."

Pichu danced happily. It began running around the room, invisible in the tall grass.

A smile came over my face. "This might actually work."

"Watch its eyes Kyle!" Shonna yelled from behind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I turned and looked at the Venonat. Its radar-like eyes were locked onto Pichu the whole time. "Pichu! That won't work! It sees you! Try Thundershock!" I called out.

Pichu stopped to think. It looked like it couldn't remember what to do. "Ahh…" I sighed, hanging my head in frustration.

"Confusion Venonat." Koga said calmly.

The venonat was surrounded in violet as it used its power to lift Pichu into the air. The rodent looked surprised at first then squealed in delight as he floated above. Then cried as he was slammed down to the ground, knocked out.

"Jeez Pichu." I said, picking up the pokemon.

Koga laughed hysterically. "Well this is going to be easy."

"I hate to break it to you, but it won't be as easy now." I said as I readied my next pokemon. "Go Eevee!" The Eevee hopped out of his ball and curled his fluffy tail around himself. "Now, quick attack!" Eevee darted through the grass and tried striking Venonat. The gnat used its keen eyes to sense Eevee though, and dodged each time. "Eevee Sand Attack!"

Eevee used the Quick Attack's speed to make a more powerful Sand Attack. Dirt flew into Venonat's eyes and it rubbed them feverishly. Eevee tackled the venonat, rolling it across the ring.

"Don't use your eyes! Feel out your opponent and use Confusion." Koga yelled.

Venonat relaxed and lifted Eevee up with the attack. Unfortunately without its eyes, it was unable to see that Eevee was only floating a few inches above it.

"Eevee! Bite it!" I cried. With that, Eevee squirmed over to Venonat and bit down hard on its head. The venonat fainted.

"I suppose I'll have to work on my pokemon's sensing abilities." Koga said as he recalled Venonat. "Go Grimer!"

The grimer flopped into the stage. It had a goofy grin on its face. "Grimerrrrr!"

Koga simply shook his head looking ashamed. "It's a new one, but I suppose we have to start somewhere."

I grinned, knowing that Koga was having the same problems I was having with Pichu with his Grimer. I shook off the thought and started thinking about the pokemon. Grimer was a liquid, and not just a liquid, but a toxic gunk liquid. If I were to attack it with a physical attack I would simply slide right through it and might even get poisoned. But, I wonder if… "Okay Eevee, give it your best sand attack!" I called out.

The eevee turned and dug as fast as his claws could, throwing dirt all over the grimer. Grimer simply stood there stupefied. Soon it was covered in a shell of hard dirt.

"What? What's he doing?" Koga asked bewildered.

I smiled, looking at the battle. "I just turned a liquid, into a solid. Eevee! Tackle!"

I watched as Eevee struck the grimer hard, knocking it into a wall breaking its shell. The grimer slid down the wall until it rested on the ground knocked out.

Koga sulked. "I used most of my better pokemon on her," He said, pointing to Shonna. "But I do still have this one." He threw out a weezing onto the field.

Alright, the gas pokemon with multiple heads. The smaller one must be a weak point seeing as how the others are slightly in front of it. "Okay then, Eevee! Bite the smaller head!" I called out.

Eevee leaped up and grabbed the small orb on Weezing. He held on and began slamming the pokemon around on the ground.

"Weezing! Poison Gas!" Koga grinned.

The weezing released hot gas all around, and in Eevee's mouth. Eevee let go, and stumbled around, weak from fighting three pokemon and the poison that was quickly setting in his body. I quickly recalled him.

"A Weezing." I said to myself. "I know I said I wouldn't, but maybe I should use Arcanine. I want to make sure I get the badge after all." I paused. "No. I know that I could win hands down with Arcanine, but my other pokemon need to train too." I looked back to Shonna who was sitting on a bench. I felt bad for what I was going to do, but if I did lose I really didn't want her to see it. "Go Beedrill!"

The large bee took center stage as it flew in the arena.

"Umm K-Kyle!" I heard Shonna say from behind me in a scared voice. "I'll wait outside okay!" She quickly bolted out the door beside her.

"What's up with her?" Koga stared curiously.

"She's scared of Beedrill." I replied, chuckling a little. "Beedrill! Use Pin Missile!" Beedrill clashed his stingers into Weezing's hard skin. It seemed not to hurt it much, until one of the attacks hit in one of Weezing's holes. The Weezing winced. "Beedrill, aim just for the holes!" Beedrill began rapidly attacking the holes on Weezing.

"Smokescreen Weezing!" Koga yelled. Black smoke rose out of the Weezing's holes, startling Beedrill, but not hurting it.

"Clear it with Fury Attack!"

Beedrill began thrusting his stingers out rapidly. The motion slowly lifted the smoke, revealing Weezing. Beedrill tackled into it, smashing it against the same wall grimer had been defeated on. The weezing fainted on impact.

"Hmph. You won. I was just tired from the other battle though." Koga made excuses as he handed me the badge.

"Well I'd be willing to do a rematch if that's how you feel about it." I glared at him, giving him a smile of confidence.

"No, that's all right." Koga placed the badge in my hand. "Just go. You all have made a mess of my gym." He leaped into the air and disappeared into the tunnel above.

I smiled, watching him vanish. For an ex leader of team rocket he sure wasn't as tough as I thought he would be. I kept the badge in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it as I pushed open the door.

Outside I saw Shonna, standing up beside the door. I walked out stepping in front of her. "So, how'd it go?" She asked sadly, looking at the glum face I was putting on.

"Well, it looks like I need more training." I sighed, before laughing and holding up my new badge. "For the Saffron Gym, cause I beat this one!"

"Wow! Great job!" Shonna grabbed my hands in hers and began jumping happily.

I looked down, feeling something strange on her hand, to see a makeshift bandage wrapped around it. "Hey," I asked, looking at it. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

She held up her hand to examine it, and then put it behind her back. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, it was just a little scratch." She laughed.

"It's got to be more than a scratch, Shonna." I said, concerned. "I thought I saw some dried blood on it."

"No really," She said. "It's nothing more than a scratch, like a paper cut. I had already forgot it was there actually."

I looked at her a little suspicious, but if she says its okay, I'm sure it is. "Well, okay. But if it starts to hurt or feel bad you be sure to tell me."

We walked back from behind the gym and headed for the pokecenter. "So are we on our way to Saffron now?" Shonna asked.

"Yep." I answered. "But, before we head back to Saffron, let's check out the safari zone! I heard there's a lot of cool pokemon to catch there!"

"Oh okay!" She said cheery. "That sounds like fun!"

* * *

When our pokemon were healed we walked outside, facing the large building in the north part of town.

"Hey!" I said, looking at Shonna. "I'll race you!" I grinned, readying myself for a run.

"You're on!" We took off running, but I immediately had the lead.

"Haha, looks like I'm gonna…" I glared as Shonna raced by on Ponyta. "Hey! You cheated."

"Yep I did." She stopped in front of the Safari Zone gate.

"Oh well, I'm glad you and Ponyta are getting along now." I smiled as I caught up with them.

"Me too." Shonna said, stroking Ponyta's head before returning him. We walked inside the gate and were greeted by two teenage boys at a desk nearby.

"Two? That'll be a uh… what was it?" The boy whispered to his friend.

"A thousand." The other boy said before walking into the back room.

"A thousand please." We handed him the money and he looked around nervously for his friend. "Umm…here's 50 safari balls. Enjoy!" We took the safari balls and walked into the park.

"New guy huh?" Shonna looked up at me.

"Yeah I guess so. He was supposed to give us sixty safari balls, and he was supposed to take our pokemon, so we couldn't use them to battle with."

"Oops." Shonna laughed. "Oh well, we won't do it, right?"

"Nah, I don't need Officer Jenny coming down here after me for that too." I smiled. "That would be awful."

"Well then, where to first?" Shonna asked.

"Over there, to that pond." I pointed. "I want to do some fishing."

We walked over to the pond and I pulled out the fishing rod that I bought at the store while Shonna was trying on clothes. I stuck a tackle to it and tossed it into the water. Shonna walked up and sat down beside me.

"Aren't you going to fish?" I asked, looking at her concerned. "You have a rod right?"

"Well, yes." She said, looking away embarrassed, before pulling out her wooden rod. The line was affixed to a wooden dowel. It had a very ordinary pokeball bobber for bait.

We sat there for hours. I caught several goldeen, seaking, and even hooked the occasional gyarados, but I threw them all back in, frustrated. I didn't want any of those, I wanted something else, something so rare that it was hardly ever seen. I don't know what I was expecting; with it being that rare I should of known I wouldn't get it right off.

"I don't get it Kyle," Shonna spoke up. "You caught all those great pokemon, and all I'm catching is Magikarp."

I didn't look at her, I just fixed my eyes on the pond ahead. "You know it's only because of that cruddy rod you have there." I laughed, trying to make a joke. "Where'd you get that thing anyway?"

"I…" Shonna stood up. This time I turned to see tears form in her eyes. "I made it." She turned away as I felt my heart sink. "I'm gonna go see what's over there." She took off running into a nearby field.

"Shonna! Wait! I …" I called out, but she was already gone. "I didn't know." I turned back around, feeling about an inch tall. "Well crap!" I said, pulling back my rod. "I'm not having any luck." I put it away, chasing after her.

From a distance I saw her stop, dead in her tracks. I watched as a swarm of Beedrill flew around her. Buzzes filled my ears. I could barely hear over it, but I knew if I didn't do something Shonna would be hurt, bad. I threw out Beedrill's pokeball, still running full force to Shonna, who had just collapsed from fear on the ground. "Beedrill!" I called out. "Keep them away from her!" He flew in front of me, buzzing around the air above Shonna, making sure the swarm kept their distance. I ran up to her, holding her in my arms. She seemed to be fine, no stinger marks or any signs of being poisoned. I then looked to the sky as I felt Pichu crawl into my book bag. These Beedrill… they are acting strange. They don't seem mad, they don't seem anything, I don't know what's going on. I kept watching, seeing Beedrill after Beedrill fly into each other, falling to the ground with a thud.

"What is going on?" I asked myself. As if on cue, I saw a large black blimp with a red 'R' painted on it. I watched as I saw the blimp approach from above. I looked over to see a man dressed in black running out of the bushes with an odd device.

"Stage one complete," He radioed over. "The Beedrill are confused by the high frequency machine and ready to capture. Initiate phase two and meet me at the rendezvous."

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, laying Shonna on the ground beside me. "I don't know what you're doing, but its probably not anything good. Beedrill! Attack that machine!"

Beedrill flew from the sky, swinging a stinger at the machine in the man's hand. It broke into pieces. The swarm of beedrill shook off and looked around at each other, but they weren't quick enough to avoid the giant bug net that enveloped them.

"Hmph," the rocket smirked. "I don't know who you are kid, but you're too late." He hopped onto a rope ladder hanging from the blimp above. Several beedrill in the net beside him tried to take a swipe at him, but the reinforced net prevented it.

"Looks like that net's made to keep the beedrill in well." I looked over at my beedrill, who had avoided the capture. "But I wonder if their blimp is built just as sturdy." Beedrill nodded before taking off into the air. It flew up to the blimp and poked its stinger into it, puncturing it. The blimp swirled around before plummeting to the ground nearby. The beedrill were freed as the netting came loose in the impact, and they immediately turned to chase after the Rockets, leading them right out of the park.

I watched as I saw them leave into the distance. Beedrill flew back down, landing beside Shonna on the ground. I bent down, picking her up, holding her in my arms again. I held her close to my chest, letting my head rest on hers. "I'm glad your safe." I said, kissing her on the head. She was still passed out, in my arms, but she didn't seem to be sick in any way. She didn't have a fever, she was a little pale, but that doesn't mean anything, and she was breathing normally.

I laid her back on the ground and blushed as I realized what I had just done. I stood up, turning my back to her. Did I just kiss her? I reached my hand to my lips.

"Buuzzz," I heard, coming from behind me. I turned to see that Beedrill were returning, flying at us pretty fast, but instead of being mad, they looked happy. Still, I wasn't going to be taking any chances. I reached for the pokeball around my neck, knowing that if anything bad happened, Arcanine could burn those bugs to a crisp. When they flew closer they started flying around us in a circle, buzzing a happy little tone of a buzz. "Buz, Buz, Buuuuzz, Buz, Buz, Buuuuuzz!" They danced. I took my hand away from my necklace, watching as my Beedrill joined them in the dance. He was much larger than them, but looked very happy for the gratitude.

I watched for a while, letting them have their fun. I smiled, scooping up Shonna in my arms. "Come on Beedrill." I called out. "Its time to go." But as I turned my back to him, he didn't fly to me. I turned around, looking at him. He must have not heard me. "Come on Beedrill, we need to get going."

Beedrill stopped and looked at the others sadly, before turning back to me to only look at me sadly as well.

I let out a sigh, as my heart started to skip a beat. I knew what was going on, but I didn't want it to happen. "Okay, I get it." I said, putting on a fake smile for him. "You want to stay here and protect the other beedrill, don't you?"

Beedrill buzzed happily.

This time, my heart sunk. I didn't want to lose my Beedrill, I mean, we had been together so long, he was part of my family. "That's fine. They need you." I smiled, looking back at him, nodding. I then heard the sound of a police siren in the distance. "Well, guess there's no time for long winded goodbyes." Beedrill buzzed beside me, flying around me in a circle before flying back with the swarm. "You know how it is. But good luck, you take good care of your friends."

I turned my back to him, feeling a tear from in my eye, as I bolted out of the clearing, running as far away from those sirens as I could. I turned to see Beedrill and his new friends flying happily into the forest. There was a small shack just ahead. I walked into the abandoned shed and set Shonna down softly on the bed that was in there.

I walked away from her, looking out the window to see lights coming from the area where the blimp crashed. Smoke was rising up from the trees, which was visible from the hole in the roof. This shack was old, really old, falling apart, but it will do for a temporary shelter. The weather was great outside, nice and sunny, with the sound of silences in the background. Well maybe it wasn't so pleasant. "Erm…" I heard Shonna groan. "What? Where am I?" She sat up, rubbing her head.

"You fainted." I said, still looking out the window. "And you missed a lot actually." I turned to face her, walking over to the bed to set down beside her. "But anyway, I'm sorry about earlier." I said, feeling my heart sink again. "I was just frustrated, and didn't mean to call your rod cruddy."

"Oh, that's alright." Shonna said, walking over to peek out the dusty window. "Is Officer Jenny after you again?"

"No I think this time they're after some poachers." I walked over to stand beside her. "They're late though. I already took care of them." She turned to me, as I looked down at my feet sadly. "Beedrill left."

"What, why?" Shonna looked at me.

I didn't exactly know what to say. So for a while I stayed silent. "It's what he wanted." I spoke. "He met up with some other beedrill."

"Well that's not too bad then." She smiled, looking back out the window. "At least he's happy." She paused, before speaking again. "They look like they are taking a deflated blimp with them and leaving."

"Good." I said opening the door. "That was a blimp, a Team Rocket blimp." I stepped outside as I saw the sirens go off in the distance. "I still need to catch a Dratini." I pulled out my rod from my book bag.

"Is that what you're trying to catch?" Shonna asked, walking out the door behind me.

"Yeah," I dug through my book bag finding another tackle and attached it to my line. "I know there's one around here somewhere, they are rare, but they are here." I looked back to Shonna, who followed closely behind me, her rod still in her tote bag. "Hey you can borrow mine if you want." I said, offering my rod to her.

"No, that's okay." She said, putting on a smile. "I'm not much on fishing honestly. That's why I didn't bother buying a better one."

I gave her a strange look, not knowing if I should believe her or not. "If you say so." We walked a little farther into the woods behind the shack. "Let's try to sneak around and find just the right pond.

And so that's what we did. We went around to every pond in the park, knowing our time limit would run out soon, we finally settled on one and sat there to fish. I was so tempted to throw out Gyarados to go fish out the thing, but Shonna convinced me not to. We sat down for an hour, waiting for our time to run out when I finally hooked a dratini. I fought with it, reeling it in closer to us as it splashed out of the water and back in, trying to break the line. The dratini curled up and smacked the first safari ball back that I threw at it. In fact, it did that to the next twenty, as if it were playing a game, but at least it didn't flee. I continued lobbing safari balls at it until the twenty-third finally hit the Dratini head on. It shook and wobbled three times before fastening closed.

"Wow!" Shonna beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the safari ball laying on the ground. As soon as I picked it up…

"Ding, Dong!" The intercom system came blaring out, demanding we return to the gate.

Once we got back, the other boy from the back room was taking care of the returns. We gave him our remaining safari balls, and he looked at us curiously.

"Now which pokemon were yours?" He turned to search the pokeball filled trays labeled with trainer's names. We simply walked out, leaving him dumbfounded.

"That was so fun. I know I really didn't get anything out of it, but it still was." Shonna beamed happy, skipping around outside of the park.

"It was, wasn't it?" I smiled back, holding up my new Dratini. The smile went from my face as I remembered releasing Beedrill into the wild. I was sure going to miss him. I saw Shonna look at me oddly. I smiled, pushing the thought out of my head. "Now we just need to head up to Saffron, beat the gym leader and come back here."

We walked into the pokecenter and healed our pokemon. I turned to walk back out, Shonna following me the whole time. "It's getting late." She said, staring at the sun hanging low in the sky. "Don't you think we should rest up tonight and head out tomorrow?"

I looked up at the sun setting. We could rest here, but with the police already in this city because of the Rockets, I really didn't want to hang around. "Nah. We can at least make it to Lavender town." I guessed. Heck, even if we couldn't make it that far we had our sleeping bags, food, and even Ponyta and Arcanine to ride if we were in a hurry.

"Are you sure?" Shonna asked hesitantly as she followed behind me, walking to the road out of the city.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said in a cheery voice as we walked on. We passed a few trainers outside of the city gate, a couple wild Pidgeotto, and a few bicyclers, but only stopped when we came to a wall of really tall hedges.

"What's this?" Shonna read the sign. "A hedge maze! And it's the only way through. We really don't have time for this." She complained.

I smiled, knowing exactly how to go through this. "Don't be so sure." I laughed, releasing Arcanine. The powerful pooch kneeled down as we hopped on its back. Once it stood, we were able to see far past the maze, and Arcanine howled before hopping over the hedge hurdles. We landed on the opposite side, where a series of docks wrapped around the land. Arcanine warily crossed the tiny wooden docks, but then backed up, afraid to fall in the water.

We hopped down. "It's alright Arcanine. We'll take it from here." I said, giving him a pet on the head before returning him to the ball around my neck.

Shonna walked down the dockyard and saw it stretch for miles. The sky was turning just as dark as the water. "Ah… Its already dark out and we still have a long way to go."

I laughed, walking up beside her wrapping my arm around her. "You're not complaining are you?" I asked, seeing her blush. "A nice moonlight walk on the water?" I teased, putting my hand on her face. "Two teenagers lost in the wonderland of a starry night?" I turned her head to face me, staring deeply into her soft blue eyes. I saw her eyes turn from fear, to soft and calm, like the blue of the sky.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she pulled her hands to her face, blushing madly.

I laughed, pulling my arms away from her. "You silly girl." I chuckled as I walked in front of her, hiding my blush. I couldn't believe that I just did that, I held her so close to me, and for a minute… I felt like we were the only two things in the whole world. I closed my eyes, shaking the thought from my head. She was my friend, the only friend I had besides my pokemon, and if I were to play my cards like this, I might lose her. She might see that I'm getting too close; I might frighten her if I do things like this. I guess its okay to do them though, if I only play them off as a joke, right?

I stopped my debating to look up and see a large… thing on the bridge in front of us. It looked familiar, but in this dark light I couldn't make it out.

"Oof!" Shonna said, stumbling into my back. "Why'd you stop?" I heard her pause as it clicked with me what it was. "Oh no. Not another Snorlax! Does this mean we have to turn back again?"

"Not at all." I smiled, handing Shonna the flute that I pulled out from my book bag. "I'll fight this one."

"Oh, okay." Shonna said, placing the flute to her lips. I had taught her a couple notes the other night, which she still remembered. She started playing, though it was a little scratchy at first, with a little more practice she would become a great flute player.

"Snor?" The Snorlax rose up, almost slipping on the wet docks. Shonna quickly stopped playing, taking Pichu from my shoulder to keep him from getting in the way.

I readied the pokeball I wanted and threw it to the ground. Eevee friskily chased its tail as it hopped out. I knew that Eevee may be a little frightened to fight a big snorlax like this, but this would be a good way to see if he trusted me and my orders enough to battle something like that. After all, in the elite four I'm going to need all my pokemon's trust.

"Ready Eevee? Use Bite!" I commanded.

Eevee, not thinking twice about the order, latched onto Snorlax's foot, biting down and not letting go. The Snorlax shook its foot wildly and slipped on the wet wood beneath it. It plunged into the water below, with Eevee still attached.

"Oh no, Eevee!" I cried, running to the edge. The snorlax swam away angrily as it headed into the forest nearby. Eevee popped up in the water in front of me, soaking wet. "Aww, Eevee." I sighed, picking the drenched furball up and sat it down beside me. I pulled out a towel and began drying him off.

"Pi!" I heard Pichu call out in jealousy as he watched me. I saw Shonna walk away, down the dock to distract him from me.

Eevee sat beside me happily flicking his fluffy tail around. I had him mostly dry.

"I'm glad to see that you truly trust me, Eevee. Going up against an enemy like that, knowing that we would pull through, that is true trust and friendship." I smiled, rubbing the rest of Eevee dry as he purred around me. "You're going to make a great pokemon." I paused. "But what? I don't know which of the evolutions I'd like you to be. Besides. I want you to be happy." I ruffled Eevee's hair, making sure it was dry before I put the towel away. Eevee looked at me curiously as it turned to look up at the moon. "I wish I knew, what you would choose." I smiled sadly.

Just then, Eevee flashed bright white. He rose to be much taller, and his fur turned dark black. Yellow circular patches flashed on his legs and head. He playfully nudged me, and I watched stunned.

"Breon!" The umbreon yapped.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. "I guess you did choose." I let go, looking my new Umbreon over. I had never actually seen an Umbreon before, in fact, I didn't know they could even change into an Umbreon in Kanto.

"Hey is it safe?" Shonna yelled, approaching with Pichu fidgeting in her arms.

"Yeah, hang on." I returned Umbreon and stood to meet Shonna. "I got an Umbreon." I grinned.

"You're kidding!" Shonna said, letting Pichu go, who then leaped to my shoulder. "That's cool."

"I know." I said, patting Pichu on the head. "Thanks for watching Pichu for me. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"Eh, well you know." Shonna shivered from the cold. "Just a few shocks here and there. Nothing too bad."

"Are you cold?" I asked, wrapping my jacket around her. "Sorry I drug you out here so late. But it was worth it, don't you think?" I smiled, seeing a blush go across her face before turning to walk toward Lavender Town. "Let's check the pokecenter, I'm sure you're tired of sleeping bags."

"Well, yeah kinda." Shonna chuckled.

We walked in the warm pokecenter. "Excuse me," I asked the Nurse Joy. "Are there any beds available?"

The nurse turned to me. "No I'm sorry. There was a rush of trainers that came through rock tunnel recently and they've taken them all. They're even sleeping on the benches."

I turned to look at them and sighed. "That's okay. Guess it's sleeping bags for us after all." I looked down at Shonna who gave me a look of pity. We walked out just in time for the rain to start. "We have no luck today huh?"

"Well hello there!" A familiar voice rang out. We turned to see Mr. Fuji and a Cubone standing there. "You young'uns need a place to stay tonight? You're welcome to my place."

"Do we ever!" I said happily. We followed him to his house and sat down at the table. "So Mr. Fuji," I asked. "Did you ever figure out what was going on in the tower?"

"Yes, I did. Apparently the spirit of a marowak was causing trouble because of some incident that had occurred up there. It had lost all its children except this one." Mr. Fuji rubbed the cubone's head. "It was the only one to survive, but her spirit was still there trying to take care of it. It took a lot of convincing. But I finally got her to rest and let me take care of it."

"That's good. We were worried about you." Shonna said, sipping on some water Mr. Fuji gave us.

"Yes, but do tell me. Have you got to use that pokeflute yet?" Mr. Fuji sat to enjoy his tea.

"Actually yes." I replied. "We saw a snorlax outside of Celadon City and here at Lavender Town."

"Ah yes." Mr. Fuji looked up as if he were thinking. "I used to go and wake up that one near here all the time when I was younger, if only for the sport of it." He laughed. "Well, are you all headed out tomorrow?"

"Yes. We need to get the gym badge in Saffron City." Shonna said as she began nodding off.

Mr. Fuji laughed. "Well then, you better get on to bed. I'll show you to your room." We followed him into the back. "I'm sorry, but I only have one guest room, is it okay if you two share a room?"

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you." I said as Shonna walked into the room in front of me. Like the pokecenter rooms there was bunk bed. I saw Shonna fall into the bottom bunk, passing out as soon as she hit the pillow. I laughed, climbing on up to the top bunk. It was so strange, why was I so… I don't know, into her today? Could I be really starting to have a crush on her? I turned over, closing my eyes. Well, even if I was getting a crush on her I couldn't let her know it, who knows how she would react to me telling her that? For now I guess its best that I keep quiet about it. Maybe I'll say something later, like after the league championship. Heck, by then my feelings might change. Who knows, this may just be a passing thing, after all she is the only girl I have seen for the past few months. Anyway, I don't need to worry about that now, I need to get those badges, and get in the league. I need to prove that I can make my dreams come true, that I can be more than my mother every told me I could be.

I slowly felt myself drift off, falling into a deep sleep.


	21. Battling Slots

**Chapter 21**

**Battling Slots**

I woke up, rolling over in bed. I must say, the beds Mr. Fugi had were much more comfortable than the ones in the pokecenter.

"Piiii!" I heard Pichu yawn as he crawled on top of my head.

"Eah!" I picked him up. "Get off." I put him on the pillow beside me as I rose up. He crawled over to me, lying in my lap. I pushed him off, climbing down the ladder of my bunk. When my feet touched the ground I picked him back up, putting him on my shoulder. I looked at Shonna, who was still asleep. She looked so pretty, so sweet when she slept. I leaned over, pushing some hair out of her face. I smiled, watching as Pichu jumped off my shoulder to lick her on her forehead. I saw her wince as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shonna." I said. "Wake up, its time to go." I saw her roll over, as a blush came over her face. Was she dreaming about something? "Shonna!" I shook her. "Shonna! Wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes, jumping when she saw Pichu licking her face. "Finally!" I said. "We need to head out of here." I scooped up Pichu, walking out of the room, leaving her to get dressed.

I walked down the hall into the kitchen to see Mr. Fugi brewing up a pot of coffee. "Good morning!" He said, walking over to the table with two cups of coffee. "I didn't have time to last night or I would have got you some then." He sat down, sitting one of the cups in front of him, and one in front of the other seat. "I hope you like coffee." He said, sipping his.

"Yeah, I'm a regular coffee addict." I said, sipping on mine. "But, you don't need to make any for Shonna, she hates the stuff."

"I see." He looked around. "Where is the young lady?"

"Getting ready." I sipped some more down.

"So how long have you two been courting?" He asked.

I almost spat out my coffee when he asked that, putting the cup down as a slight blush came across my face. "Oh, we're not dating..." I paused, looking my reflection in the dark water.

"I see…" He said, taking another sip. "Does she know how you feel?"

"I…" I looked away, not knowing what to say.

He stood up, putting his empty cup in the sink. "Well, I better go tend to the pokemon around the town." He headed for the door, picking up his hat and jacket as he walked out. He stood in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. "Love waits for no one, if you don't take a swing, you'll strike out." He gave me a wink. "Just keep that in mind, youngster." With that he left me alone, as he walked out of the house.

* * *

We fought a few trainers along the way, but otherwise made a short trip to Saffron. I kept quiet most of the way, still jostled by what the old fart said before he left.

"Is something wrong with you?" Shonna looked at me concerned. "You haven't spoken to me all day."

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. "It's nothing, really." I needed to get my mind off of all this. I really needed to unwind some, I felt like I was going to explode with all these mixed fillings. "Well if it's okay with you. I want to stop in the game corner at Celadon first. There's some really neat TM prizes if you do well."

"That's fine." Shonna replied. We walked through the gate to Celadon. I had my head hanging, and didn't see the large man that ran right into me.

"I can't take it anymore!" The man yelled out as he stood and began digging through his pockets. "I've already lost my house, and my family, all on those stupid slots!" He threw down a coin case filled with coins. "Here! Take it! Take all of it!" The man ran out screaming.

"Well," I picked up the case. "Guess this will give us a start."

* * *

We walked into the game corner and were met by a flurry of people running around to different neon colored slot machines. I walked over to a vacant one, the one I always used to sit at when my brother and me came here when I was younger. Shonna took a seat beside me as I put a coin in the slot.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kyle?" Shonna asked as I kept my eyes on the rolling images, remembering the patterns. "I don't want you to get addicted like that one guy."

"Please." I pulled down the crank, releasing it to get a jackpot red seven image to show. "Who are you trying to be? My wife or something?"

"No!" I heard Shonna yell as she put one of the coins in her slot.

I was paying close attention to the rolling patterns. I need to land a seven two more times. I pulled the lever down fast, releasing to have another seven show. Now the next one…

"Hey…" Shonna asked. "Is this good?"

I looked over to hers. She had won the jackpot, all three sevens in a row, though it was close. Two of the sevens were barely even on the line that ran across the middle, but she still won. "Yeah, that's great!" I said. "You got the jackpot, 300 coins!" I bent down, scooping up the coins as I put them in my bag. I saw her giggle as she put another coin in the slot. But after that, I didn't hear anything else from her. I focused on my slot, trying to get that last seven. I pulled the lever, making the seven stop dead middle. The coins fell in the tray as I put another coin in. I played it again; getting all sevens again, and again, and again. Before long I had a crowd of people around me, all gasping and cheering whenever I hit the jackpot. I looked over to Shonna, who gave up on her slot and was watching me too.

"Wow…" She said, watching me. "How are you doing that?"

"Years of practice."

* * *

"Hey Jenny!" The man phoned in. "Listen, I got this kid here who's getting seven's every time. He's gotta be cheating! I won't have that in my establishment! But you gotta hurry and get down here! He's gonna cash in soon!"

* * *

We walked over to the adjacent building with three bags full of coins and set them on the counter.

"I want one of each of your TMs." I said, watching as one of the bags tipped over, spilling coins everywhere. The woman stared at me mouth agape. "Do you want any Shonna?" I turned around to ask her.

"Oh! Um, sure. I'll take a Flamethrower. For Ponyta." She smiled.

We packed up the TMs and turned to walk back out. Before we could get to the door, it slammed open and Jenny ran in.

"I got a complaint about someone cheating the slots and… You?" Jenny stood shocked at first, then reached for her handcuffs. "Well well, just another thing to add to your rap sheet Mr. Gray." She approached us slowly.

"Boy this brings back memories." I said to myself, thinking about the times when me and my brother, Brandon, were kicked out of the slot place because I won so much. Good times, good times.

"What do we do now Kyle?" Shonna asked as we looked around the small building. No windows, only a door, which was currently blocked. Jenny came up behind us and cuffed us. She also grabbed Pichu and stuffed him in a cage. Pichu wailed as she carried him away from me.

"Jimmy. Detain them and bring them to the station. I'll be waiting."

A nerdy looking officer came up to us. He looked kind of scared as he took our bags. This guy would be really easy to trick, if I even spat in his direction he would probably jump. He reached up to grab Arcanine's pokeball.

"Hey!" I shouted, gritting my teeth.

"Oh goodness!" The man shook in fear.

"It's just a necklace, pipsqueak. Leave it alone." I said angrily.

"Oh uh uh okay!" The officer shivered as he led us to the cop car. We drove silently to the command post in Saffron. Once we arrived at the station, we were uncuffed and placed in a cell.

We sat quietly as Jenny walked in.

"Kyle, Kyle. We called your mother. She's on her way to pick you up now. We'll give you back your pokemon as soon as she gets here." She paused and looked at Shonna, who looked scared to death. "And I don't know who you are, but you'll be released whenever he is."

"Why can't I be released now? I didn't do anything." Shonna questioned.

"Give me a break." Jenny turned to walk away. "I don't want you two planning some kind of dreamy escape." She walked off further into the station.

I looked over at her, pulling on the pokeball around my necklace. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." she winked.

I smiled, throwing the necklace out into the hallway, letting Arcanine appear in the small narrow passage. "Alright Arcanine. You're great at rescues. So help us get out of here. But you've gotta be careful. Be kinda… stealthy." I whispered.

Arcanine nodded before sneaking off down the hall.

* * *

Arcanine snuck down the hallway, looking for the easiest way out. It would have been simple enough for him to bite open the bars and bust them out, but Kyle said stealthy. He lowered his body as he crawled around the station. He walked out the back to see a ton of growlithe and arcanine. They were training outside with their owners. It looked like most of the officers were outside. "Maybe that'd be a potential getaway." He barked to himslf. He crawled back through the door to the opposite end of the station.

There was a large woman with a beehive hairstyle making coffee in the back, and there just ahead, were the keys, hanging in a box in front of her. "Bingo!" He snuck up to the box. Just a little further. He slowly lifted his teeth to the keys. They fell into his mouth with a clang, and the woman turned to see him.

"Oh my!" The woman said loudly. "If it isn't one of our fine Arcanine!" She waddled up to him stroking his thick fur. "You all just do such a fine job out there in the field. Makes me wish I wasn't just the coffee lady!" She giggled.

Arcanine wagged his tail and put on a fake smile, making sure not to expose the keys. "Come one lady, go away… I got stuff to do…"

"Well, then big guy," She stroked his fur.

Arcanine looked shocked as he stopped wagging his tail. "Big guy? Eww, that's creepy coming from her."

"You better get back to training, and I better get back to making coffee!" She lifted a cup and carried it to a door down the hall labeled, 'Jenny's Office'.

Arcanine knew this was his chance. He turned to walk back to the cells when he noticed their bags sitting under a desk. Pichu was stuck in a small cage as well, sobbing. Arcanine kneeled down to his level.

Arcanine barked. "Hey! Quit crying. I'm going to get us out of here."

"But," Pichu cried. "I hate being cooped up in this cage! I'm scared! I want Kyle!"

"I know you do." Arcanine spat the keys into Pichu's cage. "Hold on to those tight, and I'll be able to get you out of there."

"Pi? Really?" Pichu grabbed a hold of the keys.

"Yep, just hang on tight to those." Arcanine grabbed the cage and the bags, tossing them onto his back as he walked back to the holding cells.

* * *

It had been several minutes since I sent Arcanine out to find the keys and our stuff. Even though I knew that the best place to hide an Arcanine would be at the police station because of all the ones that were around, I was starting to get worried about him. I looked over to Shonna, who was sitting in the floor beside me. "You're a pretty good actress." She looked at me curiously. "You know, acting scared when Jenny came around."

"Oh yeah, that." She laughed. "I um… well… it wasn't that I was scared it was just… this is a pretty strange situation." She looked at me. "Right?"

I laughed, kicking my feet. "You were scared!"

"I was not!" She huffed. "I knew we would get out of here whenever I saw you keep Arcanine on you." She pointed to the necklace that was lying in the hallway. She stretched. "So you're telling me that you weren't scared about what was going to happen?"

"Nope." I said, reaching into my jacket pocket, pulling out a paper clip. "It would have been really freakin' hard, but me and my brother have had practice breaking out of these bars back in the day."

"That's comforting. So people can really pick locks with a paper clip?" She asked.

"Yeah, though its easier to use a credit card."

"Arf." I heard a low bark, turning around to see Arcanine standing in front of the bars with Pichu and our stuff on his back.

"Hey boy!" I said, taking the cage from him and our stuff. I opened up Pichu's cage, who ran out immediately, hugging my face and crying on it. "It's okay, you're safe now." I pat him on the head. I then took the keys and unlocking the door to the cell. Shonna and I took our bags as we walked over to Arcanine. "Did you find a way out?"

"Arf!" Arcanine tossed us on his back and we hid in his thick fur. He casually walked out the exit door. I peeked up to see the training grounds. Arcanine walked calmly past the others before stopping briefly. The blue hair made me duck back into his fur. I looked over at Pichu who was about to scream. "Oh no." I said to myself as I pushed my hand on his mouth, stopping him. I looked over to Shonna who was burying further into Arcanines fur as Jenny walked closer.

"Hmm." Jenny sipped on her coffee. "I haven't seen you around here. You look familiar though." She tapped her foot thinking. "You're a big Arcanine. Maybe Jimmy's growlithe finally evolved. Don't know how though. He never spent time with it." She walked past pondering this. She continued down the courtyard until she walked into the station. I raised my head, peeking out from the fur of the massive dog. I saw Jenny walk to the door we came out of, meaning someone with a large frizzy blond hair. "Oh crap!" I said, getting a better look at her.

"What is it?" Shonna asked calmly.

"It's…" I paused. "Arcanine, walk away slowly and casually."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Gray." I heard my mother say. She always had a loud voice. "I'm here to pick up my son."

"Oh yes." Jenny walked into the building as Arcanine walked out the front driveway.

"Please come this way." Jenny continued, walking up the hall as she spoke. "He's just up ahead. The troublemaker. We put him in this cell over he…" She stopped, and dropped her coffee to the ground. The cell door stood wide open. "That Arcanine… I know that Arcanine!" She screamed. "It was his!" She bolted out the door back to the courtyard, but the large Arcanine was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"That was really close." Shonna said hopping off Arcanine when we were a fair distance away.

"Too close." I hugged Arcanine tight. "But you saved us, didn't you boy?"

Arcanine happily licked my face, making me laugh.

"That's true," Shonna walked up petting him. "We wouldn't be here without him."

"Arf!" Arcanine barked at us happily before returning to the ball around my neck.

"Now," I said, looking seriously at Shonna. "Let's get that badge and get outta here." I wanted to leave before Jenny got wise to our little scheme.

* * *

We walked in the gym, walking only a few feet in before everything started spinning. The room looked like it was in some sort of swirling vortex. I stumbled a little, and then closed my eyes. When I did I could feel that the ground beneath me wasn't moving.

"It is doing that for you too, right?" I asked Shonna, hearing her stumble.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked, almost falling.

"Close your eyes for a minute." I told her, and I'm guessing she did because I didn't hear her fall any more. "This is a psychic gym, so maybe the leader or her pokemon is causing this." I opened my eyes and stumbled to a wall when the room started spinning again. "Open your eyes and follow me. Somehow we've got to get back there."

We both held to the walls and wandered down the hall. When we finally reached the end there was a large door. We both got on either side of the large doors, both pushing them open.

When we were finally inside Shonna said, "We're here to challenge the…" and then fell over on the floor. The powerful psychic waves intensified in the gym. I looked across the gym and in the midst of the swirls and blurs, the gym leader sat, meditating. I then looked down to Shonna, who looked very pale, maybe even in pain from being so dizzy.

"Please stop!" I yelled. "We want to challenge you!"

Her eyes snapped open and the room returned to its normal state. The leader stared at us with evil eyes. Shonna stood up facing her. I knew from the first moment I saw her meditating that she wasn't going to be easy.

"No!" The leader shouted. "I can not be bothered with this. I will not fight both of you."

"What?" I jumped back. "You have to! You're the gym leader."

"I do not have the time to fight both of you. Be gone!" The woman screamed.

We stood speechless. I saw Shonna look over to the nameplate on the sign nearby. It read "Saffron City Gym Leader: Sabrina"

"Sabrina!" Shonna yelled. "You may not have time for two battles, but what if you double battled us?" I saw Shonna smile as she looked at me, but I had never been in a double battle. Personally I didn't think I'd like them, you would have to rely on other people to use moves that work with yours. It's hard on both people. "It'll get us out quicker, and I gotta tell ya, we're not going anywhere until we get our badges." Shonna stood there, staring at Sabrina.

Sabrina simply stood there staring for a long time. "Fine. But after the battle, you both must leave and let me meditate."

I started thinking of all the moves her pokemon knew and all the moves mine knew. I don't know if the would clash or work together. I whispered over to Shonna. "Shonna, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Kyle, I don't think she would have battled us any other way." Shonna pulled out a pokeball. "I don't like it either, but it's the only way. Don't worry though. We can take her."

"Okay then." I said reluctantly, pulling out a pokeball. I already knew that double battle wasn't going to be my strong suit.

Sabrina closed her eyes as two pokeballs floated in front of her. "I will only use these two pokemon. You may only use the pokemon you chose." The pokeballs floated to the stage revealing an Alakazam and a Mr. Mime.

Two psychic pokemon, I guess I should have figured that. Alakazam is very powerful on offense, while the Mime is good with defense. Regardless in both scenarios the best one I could use in this battle would be Umbreon's Shadow Ball move I taught him before we were escorted to jail. On the other hand Arcanine could take them down, he is my most powerful pokemon. "You ready Shonna?" I looked over at her as she nodded. We both threw out our pokemon, her Vaporeon and my Umbreon.

The Alakazam attacked relentlessly, teleporting and striking Umbreon with a quick psybeam. I gritted my teeth, having her figured out. She is communicating telepathically with them.

"How?" Shonna asked surprised. "She's not commanding them."

"Yes she is." I looked over at her, then back to the battle. "She's using her mind. Telekinesis. We'll have to be careful."

"Right." Shonna said before giving a command. "Vaporeon! Water Pulse!"

My eyes widened, I knew what was going to happen, but I hoped I was wrong. Water poured out of Vaporeon's mouth. It streamed toward Alakazam and Mr. Mime. The pair lifted their hands up and used their Confusion attacks to turn the water back on us. It splashed down on Umbreon and Vaporeon. And of course, I was right.

"Shonna! I told you, you have to be careful!" I yelled.

"Hey lay off! I thought it'd work." Shonna yelled back.

Now I'm glad that I didn't go with Arcanine. "Ugh. This is no time for us to fight." I put a hand to my head. "Listen, these guys have seen a lot of battles, and they can see the future. You're going to have to think of attacks that will surprise them."

"You haven't even made an attack Kyle!" Shonna snapped at me. "Why don't you show me what you mean?"

I smiled. "Gladly." I turned to the battle. "Umbreon Shadow Ball, and Bite!"

Umbreon let loose a large ball of dark energy. He ran behind the ball swiftly. Mr. Mime put up a screen that reflected the ball. Umbreon leaped over the ball biting hard onto Mr. Mime's arm.

"Wow," I heard Shonna say. "That was unexpected."

"That's what you have to do." I winked at her, thinking that now we might have a chance.

"I think I get it." She smiled. "Vaporeon, Water Pulse the air, then Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon bounced up and shot strings of water into the air. It shot beams that quickly froze the water into icicles that fell onto the pair of psychic types. They held up their arms in defense, but it obviously hurt.

"Alright! That's the way!" I cheered. "We just have to catch them off guard."

The Alakazam and Mr. Mime closed their eyes and released a pair of psybeams to us. It was almost as if time stopped.

"Vaporeon! Freeze a surf attack!" Shonna called. I looked over at her, wondering what she was doing. Vaporeon brought out a wave of water to crash into the psychic types, they in turn, began turning it back on us, but as it stood in a vertical line above us, Vaporeon froze it with Aurora Beam. The still shooting psybeams hit the sheet of ice and bounced off it.

Shonna looked back at me. "They have light screens, we have ice."

I smiled. Wow. She is catching on very fast indeed. "Umbreon! Shoot Shadow Balls!"

Umbreon opened his mouth and released several balls of dark energy. They broke through the ice making large holes in it. Several of the balls hit Sabrina's pokemon head on. The Pokemon pulled themselves together and stared blankly at the holes in the ice, unsure of which one they should attack at.

"Umbreon!" I called.

"Vaporeon!" Shonna cried.

"Bite!" We yelled in unison.

Umbreon and Vaporeon leaped through the holes and bit hard into the pokemon on the other side. The surprised Alakazam fell to the ground, knocked out as the Mr. Mime did shortly as well. Pokeballs floated above them and the beams of light picked the pokemon up and put them back in the balls. They floated back to Sabrina's hands. Two badges from behind her floated to us and rested in our palms. We looked up at Sabrina.

"You have won, and done quite well. I was unable to tell what your attacks meant, and your quick judgments left me little time to remedy it. Now please leave." Sabrina walked into another room quietly.

"We won!" Shonna placed the badge on her bag as I pinned mine in my jacket.

"Yeah!" I smiled happily. "We make a good team."

Shonna nudged me playfully. "Did you ever have a doubt?"

"Well actually…" I ran a hand through my hair.

Shonna looked at me blankly. "Hey wait, You did, didn't you?"

We both looked up as the room started to spin again. "Ahhh!" We yelled. "Not again!" We ran out of the gym as fast as we could.


	22. SplitUps and Rock MessUps

**Chapter 22**

**Split-Ups and Rocket Mess-Ups**

"Kyle!" Shonna screamed from behind me. "Slow down!" We were speeding down the Cycling Road Bridge, going faster than I had ever gone before. The RPM gage was redlining, and the automatic speedometer was stuck at 199 MPH. I guess we maxed that out too, or maybe that was as high as the speedometer was programmed to go.

"I can't slow down!" I screamed. "I'm afraid those bikers are going to come after us. Or Jenny! You know she has an APB out for my bike right?"

"Who cares?" Shonna screamed back. "We can get away from Jenny, and the biker's were no big deal."

"Are you saying that them hitting on you was no big deal?" I clinched my fist on the handlebars that were cleverly hidden in the hood of the bike.

"I didn't like it either you know!" She paused for a minute. "Just as long as you don't go throwing anymore punches I think we'll be okay."

"I had to punch him!" I glared at her, knowing what was on my mind. "He was going to take you away from me!" But wait, I didn't think that, I said it.

"Excuse me?" Shonna said, looking at me strangely. Saying nothing I turned away. "Look I'm glad you did, I know you were just trying to protect me."

From then I didn't say anything. I just kept thinking. I knew I liked her, but I really didn't want her to know that.

"Oh now you're not talking anymore. Real mature."

"I need to concentrate on the road." I barked at her harshly. "What's done is done, so quit distracting me." I did feel bad about what I said, but we were both getting on each other's nerves. I wanted to cut it off before we really started fighting.

We arrived in Fuchsia City with no chases or anything. I pulled to a stop on the beach and packed up the bike. We walked down to the water's edge as I threw out Gyarados.

"Kyle, I'm sorry about earlier, okay?" Shonna said behind me. I had been thinking about that little tiff we had the whole trip. Though it only took a few minutes, it felt like forever. I have had many fights with my family, brothers, mother, friends, even fist fights, and none of them bothered me as much as this fight did.

"Its okay." I said. "I'm sorry for driving so fast. I just didn't want to get caught again, you know?" I turned to see her nod at me. "Well then, get on." I said with a smile, walking up Gyarados's back. Shonna followed closely, only to slip on the slippery serpent. I turned around fast and caught her as she was falling. I laughed, pulling her up beside me. "You're kinda clumsy aren't cha?" She didn't say anything, and instead just sat down beside me.

Gyarados swam high up out of the water, keeping us from getting very wet. Pretty much every trainer along the way just moved out of the way seeing the giant gyarados. They would look down at their pitiful staryu or goldeen, and take off in the other direction. The few that did have the guts to take us on were quickly beaten. We sailed right along on the path to Cinnabar. That is, until the path forked.

"There's some rocks up ahead that fork the path." I saw Shonna point to the path.

"Yeah, but we're going left." I said. You could go the way that Shonna wanted to go, but it would take a lot longer, not only that but we would miss those really pretty islands on the way.

Shonna, determined to be right, pulled out her map. "But the map says we should go right."

"I don't care, its left to get to Cinnabar." I insisted.

"But the map says…"

"I've lived in this region all my life, you think I don't know my way around it by now?" I snapped at her. I knew after I said it that it was wrong of me to bark at her like that, and I really don't know why I did. There was no reason for it.

"Fine!" Shonna said, throwing out Vaporeon into the water. She looked at me harshly sliding off Gyarados's back to hop onto Vaporeon's. I saw her splash in the water, shiver, and hold on to Vaporions webbed mane. "You go your way, and I'll go mine!" She shouted, steering Vaporeon off to the right.

I watched as she swam away. "Shonna!" I screamed, "I'm sorry! Please don't go that way, it will take you hours!" But the wind was blowing too hard and the waves were too noisy. She floated on, out of sight.

I sat down on the Gyarados. "Well," I said. "What do we do? Follow after her, or go our own way?" He looked back at me, not knowing any more than me about our current situation. I laid back; looking to the sky and watching the clouds float by. What if she did hear me call out to her? What if she was just ignoring me? She probably has had enough of me for one day, I mean; I was rather mean to her. I hate to see her surfing for hours when it only really takes about 30 minutes, but maybe we have been spending too much time together. She might just need her space for a while.

"Okay Gyarados," I said, hopping up. "Keep going straight, on our current path."

* * *

It wasn't long till we hit shore of the Seafoam Islands. There were three islands here; all of them had dormant volcanoes on them but the biggest one also had caves. These islands weren't on any of the maps, tour guides, or brochures they give out of Kanto, and for good reason. These islands were the one place that was untouched by people. No graffiti, no litter, it was nature at its finest.

I hopped off of Gyarados, withdrawing him when, "Oh My Gosh! Was that a Gyarados!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see this girl in a skimpy bikini and red hair in a side ponytail run up to me. She stopped just short of a few feet away from me, and turned her smile into a grind of her teeth. "Hey, you're the jerk that called me a stripper!"

Oh, so that was where I knew her from, she was the girl with the water gym. "Well, you're not really giving me any reason not too." I said with a chuckle looking at her scant two-piece bathing suit.

"Oh hush up!" She screamed, covering herself up. "I'm training I'll have you know!"

"For what?" I asked. "Your night job?"

"Shut up you jerk!" Misty screamed, turning blood red.

"Oh calm down," I said, waving my hand in front of her. "I won't tell anyone where you 'train'."

"Speaking of that," She added. "How does a punk like you know where this place was? Are you lost or something?"

"Nah," I said, walking over to a giant ocean shell. The thing was huge, big enough even to use as a seat, so, I did. "I use to come over here with my family on vacation."

"This isn't a tourist spot!"

"Yeah, but it isn't against the law to be on uncharted land, is it?"

"You still shou…" She stopped. There was a loud noise and it was getting closer. We both looked to the sky and saw a massive helicopter flying toward the island.

"Is that your ride?" I asked, still looking into the sky.

"No." I said. We both were still looking when I saw a large "R" on the side of it. I jumped to my feet. "Its Team Rocket!"

"What?" She jumped, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," I said, grabbing her arm. "But we can't let them see us!" We ran for an open cave and hid inside. We saw the helicopter land only a few hundred yards away from where we were. From where we were we could see everything. Hundreds of Rockets piled out of the chopper, standing in lines, and saluting, as a man with a white mask walked out. He had a red cape, and stood at least seven feet tall.

"Who is that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." I said. I didn't know much about the leaders of Team Rocket, but this guy must be important. The guy lifted his hand and pointed at groups of Grunts. They all left and spread out, going in different portions of the caves. We gulped as the last group headed towards us.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Misty said, hugging the wall of the cave.

"What?" I asked, grabbing for the pokeball around my neck. "These guys are pushovers. We can take them."

"You might be able too," She said. "But I didn't bring anything besides my Staryu, and the poor thing is tired out."

I looked at her strangely. "What kind of training were you doing with only one pokemon?" I looked down at her bag and saw it was full of sunscreen and a fold out lawn chair. "You mean to tell me your training was tanning?" I screamed, which echoed though the cave.

"Shhhh!" She whispered.

"Hey, what was that?" I heard a grunt say from outside the cave.

"I don't know." Another one said. "Maybe it was that rare pokemon?"

We both listened, what rare pokemon were they talking about? "Okay," I said. "If you can't help me fight then I have another idea."

* * *

"Why is it always me that goes in first?" The youngest grunt asked.

"Because we out rank you!" One screamed, kicking the youngest one in the back. "So get in there and do as your told you little maggot!"

The grunt walked in, looked around, and turned back. "It's clear!"

"Alright," The two higher-ranking grunts said. "Everyone fall in, usual formation. Before long they were all in the cave. They kept walking, and it was darker and darker the further they went.

"Umph!" One of the ranking grunts in the back said.

"Ahh!" The other one said.

The other grunts stopped. "Hey, are you two okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "What are you doing stopping you little twits? Keep walking!"

"Yes sir!" They all said, continuing to walk.

Me and Misty quickly slipped into the clothes of the two knocked out men, who we stripped and had Arcanine to carry to a corner.

"I can't believe that worked." Misty whispered, pushing her hair up into the hat of the rocket.

"We're not in the clear yet," I said, withdrawing Pidgeotto and Arcanine. "We still need to find out what kind of Pokemon they were talking about before."

"But where did you learn to have your Pidgeotto use quick attack like that?"

"We used it to beat a group of rockets in Mt. Moon a few months ago." I said. "Shh, I see a light up there."

"CRRRRTTT!" The walky-talky sounded on my side. "Group A at extraction point."

"Extraction point?" I whispered.

"CRRRTT! Group C at extraction point."

"CRRRTTT! We have it! Group B, on way to extraction point."

I looked up to see that we were in a room that was in the heart of the volcano, but instead of it being hot it was all frozen. There was ice jutting out the ground in all directions, and a big open crater where you could see the sky.

"This place is like a frozen forest or something." Misty said, looking around. I looked around as well, and saw a group of grunts standing around cave openings. Another group showed up in the room from another cave.

"CRRTTTT!" The walky-talky went off again. "Group E at extraction point."

"I get it." I said, looking down at the walky-talky, seeing a big red "D" wrote on it. I pushed the button down, taking a deep breath. "Group D at extraction point."

I saw the opening at the top darken, as the helicopter covered over it.

"CRRRTTTT! Helicopter in place."

"CRRRTTTT! Group B almost at extraction point, get ready!"

Before long we saw a beam of ice shoot out of the last cave, as a massive blue bird flew into the room. Though it was dim, I could make out every feather on its body. It was as if it itself was omitting light in all directions. "Buuuurrrrrrroooo!" the bird cried out.

"That's Articuno!" Misty said.

"Articuno?" I asked, not believing her. "That pokemon has been extinct for over 500 years!"

"Not extinct," Misty said. "It hasn't been seen in over 500 years." I looked at her. "When man started factories, pollution, and acid rain, the pokemon fled, and was never seen again."

I looked up at the massive bird flying around the room, blasting everything with a beam of ice that was so cold it froze anything it touched. "Are you telling me that thing is 500 years old?"

"Of course not!" She glared at me. "There use to be thousands of these pokemon, but when the earth changed they almost all died out. I'm guessing they scattered all over the world, living in places unchanged by humans."

"If that's true then," I said, watching the bird. "Then this bird is one of the last of its kind."

"CCRRRTTT! Alright men!" Someone said on the walky-talky. "I will take lead point, everyone else block the exits."

At once I saw all the higher ranking grunts around the room pick up their walky-talkies, screaming, "Sir! Yes, Conner, Sir!"

I looked up and saw the bottom of the helicopter open, as a shaft opened up, letting down a platform that floated over the bird. Articuno stopped and looked at the man standing on the platform. It was the same man we saw before, with a strange white mask with red stripes, and a big red cape on. The rest of him was covered in a black rocket jumpsuit, with a massive red "R" on the chest.

"Articuno!" He cried out. "You now belong to me!"

"BRRAAAAAAA!!!" The bird screeched, flying straight for the man. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the helicopter and struck Articuno in the air. "GRAaaahh!" the bird cried. The beam of light surrounded it, forming an orb around the bird, zapping it with every pulse of the beam.

I stared, looking at the bird, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. I saw Articuno look at me, with fear in its eyes. "Help me." I heard a voice say.

"What?" I asked, looking at Misty.

"What, what?" She said.

So strange, it wasn't her. But if she didn't say anything, then…

"Please," the voice said, "Help me."

I reached for the walky-talky, pushing the button. "This is the leader of group D calling the head of this operation."

The line was quiet, until. "CCRRTTT! What, you insulate fool? Can't you see I'm busy?" The man on the platform barked.

"Not as much as you will be," I said under my breath as I threw out Pidgeotto, who knocked out all the grunts on the ground faster than I could blink.

"Arcanine!" I called out, as Arcanine appeared on the ground beside me. "Use your flamethrower on that gun that is shooting Articuno!" With that he took a deep breath and blasted the gun with mounds of flames.

"CCRRRTT! Grunt! Arm down! Stop now!"

"In your dreams," I said back over the walky-talky. "Gyarados!" I called, throwing his pokeball out. "Use your Hydro Pump when Arcanine stops firing!"

"CCRRRTT! You're not my grunt! Who are you?" The man on the platform looked to me.

"Arcanine, pull back! Now Gyarados!" I yelled as he began to shoot a powerful Hydro Pump where Arcanine had just made the metal on the gun cherry red.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked. "I know water types are the best types of pokemon…"

Arcanine looked at her annoyed.

"Sorry," she said. "But if your powerful Arcanine couldn't hurt that thing, what makes you think that water will?"

I saw the metal go back to its normal color. "Okay Arcanine, take over." They switched again, and the metal became cherry red once more. "I'm using both their powers expand the metal with heat and contract it with water. If I do that enough, and quickly, then the metal on that gun will break." I said to her, watching the cherry red metal begin to tear. "Now Gyarados, one last time, Hydro Pump!"

With that the serpent let out the final blast of water that shattered the gun into thousands of molten pieces of metal. Artricuno fell to the ground with a thud, barely able to move.

"You little pest!" The man yelled out lowering the platform down to me. He turned, looked at Articuno who was on the ground, and then back to me. "That bird isn't going anywhere for a while, I guess I should take care of you."

Arcanine came up to my left, as Gyarados went over to Misty's right. "Who are you?" I asked. "And what do you want with Articuno?" The man walked closer and closer, not saying anything. Arcanine growled as he came within ten feet of us. "Back off!" I said, but he didn't stop. He came right up on us, about 5 feet away. "Okay, you asked for it. Arcanine, Gyarados, Flamethrower!" With that they both opened their mouths as flames engulfed the man.

Misty stood dumbfounded. "How did you get your Gyarados to learn a fire attack?"

"It was a TM," I said. "I won it in a casino not too long ago. Okay you two!"

The flames stopped, and the smoke settled, but what was in there surprised all of us. A bird, covered in flames instead of feathers stood where Gyarados and Arcanine were firing. It was massive, a little bit bigger than Articuno.

"It's a Moltres!" Misty yelled out.

"Not another extinct pokemon!" I cried out. I looked harder at the bird. It looked different. In some way it looked a different than Articuno, not just the flames, but something else, something in its eyes.

"CCRRRRRAAAAAA!" It cried out, raising its head high to reveal a metal collar on its neck with lights on it.

"I almost had a full collection." The man said, walking from behind Moltres. "If it wasn't for you two that Articuno would have been under my control in only a few minutes."

"Is that what that thing is around its neck?" I said, pointing to the collar. "A mind control device?"

"No." The man said. "Its not really any of your business what it is. But if you must know…" he adjusted his mask. "That collar is a barrier collar. If this bird flies farther than half a mile away from me, then it gets a Thunder Attack delivered directly to its spine." He pointed over to the Articuno on the ground. "That beam you just broke was a Hypnosis and Thunder Attack ray. To get it an inch away from death and then to brainwash it to obey me." He directed his attention back to us. "And you little twerps ruined everything. On top of that, you messed with Conner, Second in command of Team Rocket, and now your going to pay with your life."

"In your dreams!" I said, "Gyarados, use Hyrdo Pump on Moltres!" Gyarados opened his mouth, but as soon as he did he was hit with a powerful beam of electricity, that sizzled in every direction. He fell over, passed out. "What was that?" I cried, looking to the sky to see a yellow and black bird flying above us. "Let me guess." I said, watching the bird land on the other side of the man. "You have another extinct pokemon, a Zapdos?"

"That's correct." The man said. "And as I said before, for messing with us, you will pay with your life."

"This isn't good." Misty said, running behind me. "I don't wanna die wearing this ugly rocket uniform!" She cried as she reached into her purse and started calling someone on her cell phone.

There is no way for me to win against those two pokemon, let alone the other ones he has. I see three more pokeballs on his belt. "Arcanine," I whispered. "Dig under them, make the ground they're standing on only inches thick."

"Arff!" Arcanine barked, as he began digging.

"Oh please." He said laughing. "If you're that dense of a trainer to not even know that ground attacks don't effect birds then I'm wasting my time."

"Misty," I whispered behind me, still keeping my eyes on the rocket man. "Release Staryu behind us, out of sight."

"But, wh…"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, lets finish them. Blast them with Heat Wave Moltres!" I reached for my pokeball and threw it out as Moltres opened its wings. It brought them together with a flap, as heat covered the entire room, melting all the ice to water. Luckily none of the water went in the hole that Arcanine dug, so he was still okay.

"Now, Pidgeotto!" I cried as the bird flew out of the shadows behind Moltres. She struck the metal collar around its neck with a very strong and fast wing attack. She caught the bird off guard, circling back around and stricking it again, this time making it fall to the ground, busted. "Now, the one on Zapdos!" But before she could fly around, Zapdos hit her with a hard Drill Peak, knocking her out.

As I returned Pidgeotto, I whispered back to Misty. "Is Staryu out yet?"

"Yeah." She said back.

"Have it use water gun on Gyarados." I looked over at the dragon, lying on the ground, dried up from all the attacks and heat. There was plenty of water around now, and using a water gun would go unnoticed. There were waterfalls all around us now that all the ice was melting from the heat of Heat Wave.

"Now, Moltres." The man spoke. "Use Fire Blast." But Moltres just stood there, stretching its neck and flapping its wings. "Moltres, use Fire Blast, NOW!" He screamed, reaching for a small remote.

"Go Umbreon!" I cried out, releasing him on the ground.

"Moltres! Listen to me! Fire Blast! NOW!" He turned a knob on the remote and the collar that was on Moltres, now on the floor, sparked and jumped, flying into the air, sizzling. Moltres turned its head, looking at the man, with flames in its eyes.

"Dratini," I called out, throwing out his pokeball, as he slithered into the water.

Moltres turned and faced the man. "CRRAAAAAA!"

"Zapados!" He cried. "Thunder attack Moltres!" Zapdos flew to Moltres, letting out a large thunder attack that bounced all over the walls. Luckily for me none of which hit the water that Dratini was in.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on Zapdos! Dratini, use Ice Beam!" Right then, both pokemon jumped out of the dark and water, shooting both beams of dark energy and ice at the electric bird. The ice attack struck it on the wing, making it fall out of the sky, and the dark attack went straight for the face. It fell to the ground, and tried to get up, but couldn't. "Umbreon!" I called out. "Get that thing off its neck!" Umbreon ran over to the bird, which let out a few sparks, but Umbreon didn't care. He ran over to it and used his crunch attack on the collar, shattering it.

The bird stood, standing in the water, as it shook its head. I recalled Umbreon, and Dratini, as Moltres flew beside Zapdos, instantly thawing out its wing.

"Oh please!" The rocket said, taking a step back. "You stupid birds don't scare me!" He reached for two pokeballs around his waist. "Return!" A beam of light went from the pokeballs and hit the birds, but that was it. They stood there, not going back into their pokeball.

I felt a small lick come from behind me as I saw Arcanine's nose brush against my face.

"Fine! Come out Blaziken!" The rocket threw out his last pokeball as the fire chicken stepped out. I had heard of this pokemon, but I had never seen one before. I heard that they are given out to trainers in Hoenn. But, why does he have one?

"Zapdos, Moltres!" I cried out. "Fly, now!" Gyarados rose from behind me, replenished by Staryu's constant water gun. He opened his mouth, and the birds flew to the sky. "Hyper Beam." Out from Gyarados's mouth came a stream of bright light, that was blinding to look at. The beam struck the man and his Blaziken hard, and with the ground dug out from underneath him, they both fell through. The walls in the cave began to crumble when Gyarados's attack was over.

"We got to get out of here!" Misty cried. "This place is falling apart!"

I turned to run, when I saw that Articuno was on the ground, knocked out.

"Come on! We have to go!"

I returned Gyarados, and gave my pokeballs to Misty. "Get on Arcanine and go."

"What?" She said, looking at me crazy.

Arcanine walked up to me, worried. "You heard what I said, now go!"

With that Arcanine tossed Misty on his back with twist of his neck, and ran through the cave the way we came.

I ran over to Articuno, throwing a pokeball at it. The pokeball fell to the ground twisting once, twice, and then a red light blinked as it sat still.

* * *

Arcanine stopped right outside of the cave. The mountain was falling, crumbling; it wouldn't be long until the whole thing collapsed. He had dug through thousands of feet of rock, making tunnels all the way till he found lava. There was no way that the mountain was going to be standing for much longer.

Misty hopped off his back, still holding Kyle's pokemon. "What am I going to do?" She said to herself. "How can I live with the guilt knowing that I let that poor boy die?"

That word made Arcanine's heart skip a beat. He looked up, and saw the top of the mountain cave in. He let out a small howl that grew so loud it echoed all over the island.

* * *

"Crap!" I said, speeding through the tunnels on my bike. "This looked so much easier when we were making our way in." Just then a boulder fell down, blocking the path behind me. Rocks were falling everywhere, and openings all around me were being blocked off as soon as I saw them.

"This isn't looking to good." I said, gritting my teeth. Around the next corner I saw a light, it wasn't a very big opening but it would have to do. I revved the engine, going faster and faster. Then, another boulder started falling. It was heading for that one open gap, but I wasn't about to let it get there before me. I accelerated faster as it started to fall closer.

"Just a little bit further." I said. "Just a little…"

* * *

"Yes Professor Oak. He's still inside. I don't know. I hope not."

Arcanine could hear every word Misty and the other person on the phone was saying. They were talking about Kyle, and how they were separated before. Something about the bird they found in there, and how Kyle could carry more pokemon now. Arcanine didn't care about that though, all he wanted was for Kyle to get out of there safely.

"I don't know," Misty said. "Look, I don't know! It was a big bird with ice on it, what more do you want from me, old man?!" With that she hurriedly closed the phone shut, disconnecting them. "Phew!" She said, walking over to Arcanine. "That guy is a pain in the butt. Any sight of Kyle, boy?" She asked. But Arcanine just sat there, motionless.

Right then his ears twitched. He heard something, a strange something. He stood, listening closer.

"Hear something?" Misty asked.

"Ruff!" He answered, tossing her onto his back. "Howwwwwuuu!" He howled running towards the noise.

* * *

"Slow down!" Misty screamed, holding onto Arcanine's fur for dear life. "Please stop!" But Arcanine wasn't about to stop.

They ran through bushes, shrubs and trees, before coming to an abrupt stop. Misty opened her eyes to see Kyle, sitting in his bike on the beach whistling. He got up, walked over to Arcanine and pat him on the head. "Good boy!" He said, giving him a hug. He looked up at Misty who looked like she just saw a ghost. "Hey Mist?"

"Y-yeah?" She asked, for sure that he was dead only moments ago.

"Can I have my pokemon back? I'm pretty sure they don't like strippers either."

* * *

We both rode on Arcanine back to the beach were we met. "So," I said. "You're telling me the person you called in the mountain was Professor Oak, and he's the one that made it so none of my pokemon would get transferred to the PC?"

"That's right." She said, hopping off Arcanine.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I realized that Articuno would never be able to get away from that man, so I figured you would catch it." I looked at her. "I also knew that if they went through the trouble of finding out where it lived then they wouldn't mind breaking into Professor Oak's pokemon shelter house and stealing it right out of the PC. I figured that it would be much safer with you than with anyone else, at least until the heat cools down." She stopped walking and turned to face me. "But you have to promise me that once this blows over and everyone thinks that Articuno is off somewhere else, or this was just a natural disaster, that you have to give Articuno to Professor Oak."

"Wow." I said.

"Wow?" She looked at me confused. "Why did you only say wow?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you sure you came up with that all by yourself? That just seems far to intelligent for you." I turned away as I recalled Arcanine and released Gyarados into the water. "I didn't think it was even possible for a stripper like you to think that far ahead."

"Kyle Gray!" She screamed. "You pompous butthead!"

I sailed off, on my way to Cinnabar Island to meet up with Shonna. I don't know if I should tell her about this or not. After all, it is the legendary Articuno, and I really don't want to draw attention to myself. I looked back at the collapsed mountain. The rocket and his Blaziken have already died over this, as well as a bunch of other rockets. I reached for my seventh pokeball, holding it in my hand. If word even got out that I had seen this pokemon, let alone own it, then I would be in some deep stuff. I guess that it's best that I keep it a secret. I'll wait till after I try the Indigo Plateau, then I'll decide what to do with it.


	23. Blaine's Flames

****DISCLAIMER****

**This chapter contains some graphic content (nudity) but it is not over the rating of PG-13. I also feel like I should state again that I claim no rights to Pokemon, only the characters that I have created.  
**

Chapter 23

Blaine's Flames

"Pi!" I heard Pichu yawn as he crawled out of my book bag.

"Wow, I forgot you were back there." I said, turning my head to see him looking around at the seascape. "I thought that you went with Shonna there for a minute."

"Pi, pi chu." He shook his head. He ran out, standing on my shoulder and stretching before sitting down. "Pi, pichu?"

"We are on our way to Cinnabar." I said, patting on Gyarados, who continued on our path. "Shonna thought her path was right instead of mine, so we went our separate ways." I turned to face Pichu with a smile. "But don't worry, she will arrive only a few minutes after us. She'll be okay." My face then went cold as I looked at him seriously.

"Pi?" Pichu tilted his head looking at me in a questionable face.

"Listen, Pichu." I said, picking him up. "While we were separated I caught a pokemon that is so rare that no one can ever know about it."

"Pi?" Once again, he tilted his head.

"That means I don't want you telling your mother, other pokemon, or anything. If anyone found out about this pokemon, they could hurt us to get to it. Do you understand?"

"Pi…" Pichu nodded.

"You have to promise me you wont tell a soul."

"Pi-chu!" He squeaked with a smile as he moved his finger in an X shape over his heart.

I chuckled, putting him back on my shoulder. "You know, Pichu, for a little mouse, your not that bad." I smiled, turning back to the sea as I saw the giant pokemon laboratory on Cinnabar, the one that my mother worked at, appear on the horizon. "At first I wished you were something else, but now you have really grown on me."

Pichu didn't say anything, just looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said, which made him turn to look at me. "I'm sorry, Pichu, for all the harsh things I said to you. You are a great pokemon, and a great friend." I smiled, turning my head to look at him on my shoulder. "Thanks for sticking with me, little guy."

"Pi-Pichu!" He smiled happily as he hugged my neck.

* * *

"Here you are sir!" Nurse Joy said, handing back my pokeballs. "They are all healed and ready to go."

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I walked out, putting the five pokeballs back on my belt. When I walked in I had to catch myself, I almost gave her Articuno. All the pokecenters, that I know of anyway, have poke healers that monitor the pokemons activity, their breed, their sex, their age, and all the information on those pokemon. So, healing Articuno at pokecenters is out of the question. It's going to be hard for me to get used to holding seven pokemon at once. On top of that, I need a way to hide his pokeball. If anyone saw that I had seven on me I would be disqualified from the Kanto League.

I walked out of the center, Pichu on my shoulder. I reached for Articuno's pokeball, taking it off my belt and stuffing it in my front jacket pocket. "It should be safe there." I said to myself as I made my way to the building in the upper right hand side of the island. That building was the gym of Cinnabar, behind it stood a massive volcano, where the main battle for the badge takes place. From what I understand, the gym leader, Blaine, won't challenge anyone unless they are well knowledgeable about pokemon. Somehow there are several tests that you must first pass before you will be permitted to challenge Blaine.

I pushed open the door to the gym, walking into a room with a computer in one corner with a man standing beside it.

"Hello there." The man spoke. "Are you here to challenge gym leader Blaine to a pokemon battle?"

"Yes, I am." I said proudly.

"Well, this is how it will go." He laid a hand on the computer. "There is a computer and a challenger in every room. To progress through the rooms and make it to Blaine you will have to either answer the questions right, or battle the trainers in the room. The questions will get harder as you progress, as well as the trainers if you miss the questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I nodded, walking over to the computer. I wiggled the mouse, turning on the monitor.

_"Question One:"_ The words appeared on the computer. _"Does Caterpie evolve into Butterfree?"_

"Well…" I said, putting a finger to my chin. "No, not directly, it evolves into Metapod, and then into Butterfree. But at the same time its final evolution is Butterfree, so the answer could be Yes, as well as being No."

"Congratulations." The trainer said, opening the door that lead into the next room.

I looked at him, then at the computer. On the screen the words _"Yes…"_ and _"No…"_ were visible.

"Don't I have to answer on the computer screen?" I asked.

"For the rest of them you will." The trainer spoke. "That question was a trick question meant only to confuse the trainer. Since there was no correct answer to that question, your explanation was received as an answer, a correct answer."

"Thank you." I smiled, walking by him into the next room. As I walked in I saw another man standing beside another computer. I walked up to the monitor, shaking the mouse to wake it up.

_"Question Two: There are nine badges required for you to enter into the Indigo League. Yes… No…"_

"Well, nine badges would be cool, but no, you only need eight." I moved the mouse of the no and clicked. I turned to see the door open to my right as I proceeded into the next room. Once again, one computer, one trainer, and one door.

_"Question Three: Electric attacks are super effective against Ground type pokemon. Yes… No…"_

"No. Man, I thought these questions were supposed to test your knowledge, not see if you're stupid."

_"Question Four: Pokemon of identical level have the same power, speed, attack, defense, special defense and special attack. Yes… No…"_

"No."

_"Question Five: Finial question: Tombstone is a move that is learned by bird pokemon. Yes… No…"_

"No. Is that even a move?" I clicked my answer and the screen lit up.

_"CONGRATULATIONS!"_ It flashed.

"You have now completed the question and answer portion of this gym." The man beside the final door said. "Now you may proceed to the next portion." He opened the door to show a windy cave that lead deep into the volcano that was behind the building. "Inside is a maze. You will need to keep your wits straight as you find your way to the heart of the volcano, where Blaine awaits your battle."

I entered into the cave, watching everything go black as the door closed behind me. "Well, isn't this a nice place." I said, picking Pichu off my shoulder, sitting him on the ground. "It's just like Koga's gym. Nice dark cave. But hopefully this one doesn't have any dangerous traps."

"Pi…" I heard Pichu say in the darkness.

"Alright, Pichu." I spoke. "Use flash."

"Pi!" I heard as sparks jumped from his cheeks. Before long the tunnel was lit up, and I saw three passageways in front of me. I didn't know quite which way to go, but I knew their must be a trick to this some how. I started to think. All mazes have one thing in common, simple deductions can solve them. For instance, if you hug one wall, and constantly stuck to only that wall then you would be able to find the exit, granted that it would take a very long time to do so. It would be like walking 50 feet three times, making three right turns, you would end up the same place you started. But in a set of tunnels this complex that would take me hours, maybe even days to figure out this puzzle in that way.

I watched as Pichu played in the sand under my feet. That sand looked so strange. It was thick, dark, and didn't look very… soft. I watched as I saw him mold a little snowman out of the sand, standing it up. This stuff was really thick. A light bulb went off in my head as I moved my feet. I could see my footprints clear as day in the sand. "That's it!" I said, grabbing Pichu as I walked in front of the passageways. I held him to the ground, which showed footprints all over the place. The first passage had lots of prints leading in, and lots leading out. The second had the same thing. When I swung him over the third I found just what I was looking for, lots of prints going in, and none coming back out.

"Bingo." I smiled, placing Pichu on the ground. "There were no footprints leading back out, so that means that it wasn't a dead end. There must be an exit that you can leave in once you fight Blaine, one that only the trainers that make it can use." I smiled, heading down the hall with Pichu leading. If the rest of the halls were like this we would be there in no time.

* * *

Shonna was nodding off on Vaporeon's back before it pushed off onto something. She looked up to see the large island with its giant volcano mounded on top. She rolled off of her Vaporeon and hit the soft sand. Something felt so strange though, her foot felt weighted down or something, like it was asleep. She looked down to see a magikarp hooked to it.

"AHH!" Shonna screamed, shaking her foot. "Get off me!" She shook her foot so hard that it ended up tossing the magikarp back into the ocean.

"Poreon! On! On!" Vaporeon giggled as it shook off like a wet dog.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Shonna said aggravated as she recalled her. "Thanks for helping me though. Okay now to see if I'm really right." She walked up the beach and walked over to the road ahead. There was a sign posted as she entered town. "Cinnabar Island! I was right!" Shonna continued reading. "The hot tourist spot with the volcano to prove it?" She looked into the town. Tumbleweed rustled through it, proving her suspicions. "Looks more like a ghost town to me."

"Yes. I love it like this." A man's voice spoke, startling Shonna and making her jump. She turned to see a bald man with 70's sunglasses on. "During this season it's a bit deserted, but that's how it should be." He looked down at her. "If you look hard enough, some of the shopkeepers are still here, but they'll be packing up soon."

"_Ring… Ring…"_ A noise went off in the man's pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment." He motioned to Shonna, taking out a phone and putting it to his ear. "Yes, hello?"

"_Sir, another trainer has just entered the final stage."_ A man on the other end said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Thank you." The man put away the phone. He waved at Shonna before turning away. "I have to go right now, but like I said, some people are still here. Take care!" The strange old man walked up the road.

"Okay…" Shonna walked into town. Like the man said, she was able to find a few shops that were still open, but ready to pack up and move on. She ended up buying some new outfits, some things for her room at her home, and more. After her little shopping spree she packed them up and sent them to her home through the PC system.

* * *

"I think we are finally close." I said to Pichu as we walked a little further in the tunnel. "It is started to get really hot in here." We rounded the corner seeing an open battlefield made of rock. Surrounding the field was a moat of molten lava. On the far side of the large room was a bald man wearing some round 70's sunglasses with a white spiky moustache.

"Very impressive." The man said. "Either you are very lucky or you had some sort of trick you used to get you here. You are the only trainer that made it through my maze so quickly."

"So you're the gym leader here?" I asked, walking on the field, Pichu by my side.

"Yes. The name's Blaine, leader of the fire gym on Cinnabar."

"Great." I said with a smile. "I'm Kyle from Veridian. I have been looking forward to this battle for a long time."

"Really?" The man asked, adjusting his sunglasses. "And why is that, young man?"

"Fire pokemon are my favorite type. Though I know that other pokemon have their advantages too, I love fire types."

"Pi…" Pichu hung his head low, looking away.

"Well, isn't that nice." Blaine said, readying his first pokeball. "But our shared interest in fire pokemon wont help you in this battle." He gripped the pokeball hard. "This will be a four on four battle. You may switch if you so chose, but you may not use any more than four."

I nodded as I waited for his first move.

"Go!" He cried, throwing out the ball. "Charmeleon!"

"Char!" The strong dragon pokemon stood on the field. The hot lava around the ground made the air slither all over the room.

"Alright." I said as I readied Pidgeotto's pokeball. I have to pick wisely, he is said to be the strongest gym leader in Kanto. One wrong move could cost me this match. "I choose…"

"Pi!" Pichu screamed, running out on the field.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking at the little mouse that stood only about eight inches tall, nothing compared to the four foot Charmeleon.

"No, Pichu!" I screamed at him. "Get back here!" I can't let him fight, if I do he will ruin one of my turns, and I need all of them I can get.

"Pi, pichu!" He barked, not backing down.

"Alright, since he won't attack, I will!" Blaine yelled. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"

The dragon opened his mouth, letting out a stream of fire that headed straight for Pichu.

"Oh, no! Pichu, Quick Attack left!"

"Pi?" Pichu turned to look at me confused, only to get hit with the fire attack from behind. "Pi! Hi! Hi!" He cried, as he ran to my feet, tears streaming down his face. "Pi-hi-hi-hi-hi…"

"Pichu!" I screamed at him. "Why didn't you get back here when I told you? What were you thinking? Now you ruined one of my turns!"

"Piiiiiii!" He cried even louder as he ran up my leg and hid in my book bag.

"Fine!" I said. "We don't have time for this now, we will talk about this later." I barked, reaching for my Pidgeotto. "Great, now how in the world am I going to take on four of his pokemon with only three? This is not good."

"So tell me, will the rest of your pokemon be like your Pichu?" Blaine asked. "Because if they are, I might as well tell you to go home."

"No, they are not, and I'm not leaving without that badge." I gritted my teeth. "Go, Pidgeotto!" The bird flew from the pokeball I threw out, fluttering in the air. "Now, Quick Attack!"

"Smoke Screen!" Blaine called as Charmeleon coughed up black smoke that covered the entire field.

"Pidgeotto…" I coughed. "Blow it away with a Whirlwind!"

"Bruu!" She flapped her wings, blowing the smoke away, but Charmeleon was nowhere in sight.

"Darn." I said, gritting my teeth. "Where did he go?" I looked to Pidgeotto, who was about to land on the field. "No!" I commanded. "Stay in the air!" She took back up, staying high. "He could be anywhere, but as long as we stay in the air he cant reach us." We stayed there for a few minutes, not moving, waiting for Charmeleon to make the first move, wherever he was.

"Now!" Blaine called out as his Charmeleon jumped from the lava, behind Pidgeotto. He opened his arms wide as he spread molten chunks of lava in all directions.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack to the ground!" I screamed, but it was too late. Pidgeotto did make her way to the ground, but she got some lava on her foot. She shook her foot, getting the molten rock off. "That's not good." I said, watching as Charmeleon got back on the field. "She got burned. But…" I looked at Charmeleon who seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Even though he is a fire type, nothing but a Slugma could stay in molten lava that long without taking damage. He is probably a lot worse off then Pidgeotto is." I looked to Blaine, who looked concerned. "And I bet that's why he had him jump out then. Blaine must know he's hurt, too." I paused only for a moment. "Now!" I yelled to Pidgeotto. "Quick Attack!"

"Charmeleon, Dodge!"

Pidgeotto took off after Charmeleon. When she got close Charmeleon dodged to the left, only inches away from her beak.

"Now Wing Attack!" I called, watching as her right wing lit up with a bright light, striking Charmeleon hard.

"Charmeleon, Bite!" Blaine called out as his Charmeleon bit onto Pidgeotto's foot.

"Bri!" She winced.

"Fly!" I commanded. Pidgeotto pushed away her pain as she flew into the air, Charmeleon still hanging onto her foot. "Now, Quick Attack the ground as fast as you can, and pull up!" With that she flew to the ground, lightning fast, pulling up just in time so that Charmeleon struck the ground, taking all the damage. The dragon fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Great job!" I screamed out to Pidgeotto as she glowed a bright white. Light engulfed her and she grew from only three feet tall to about six feet. When the light diminished I saw that the feathers on her head had grown and she had fully evolved.

"Pidgeot!" She cried, spreading her wings.

"Right on!" I screamed to her. "Do you feel okay Pidgeot? Does your foot still hurt?"

"Pidg." She said, shaking her head.

"Very impressive." Blaine said, withdrawing his Charmeleon. "Very quick thinking on your end, using my attack against me like that."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "Any other time you want to give me the opportunity would be fine by me."

* * *

It had been about an hour or so since Shonna started shopping, but there was something else she had to do. After she sent her things home she made her way to the largest building on the island, the pokemon laboratory. "This is a great day." She said, skipping through the doors.

"Can I help you?" A perky receptionist greeted Shonna.

"Yes, I have this… thing." Shonna spoke as she pulled out the yellow stone she had been totting around for months. "Some researchers in Mt. Moon told me to bring it here."

The receptionist looked shocked. "Oh my! You need to take that back there." She pointed down the hall. "Room 108B."

"Uh, okay." Shonna walked down the hall and pushed open the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" A young man walked in from a room in the back. He had on a lab coat and thick glasses.

"What?" He looked at Shonna bemused. "The public are not allowed back here. Please leave."

"But I…" Shonna stuttered, backing up a bit. "The lady at the front desk told me to come here."

The man walked past her and held open the door. "She must have been mistaken, now leave."

"But I need to show you this!" Shonna persisted, shoved the yellow stone in his face.

The man looked stunned. "Oh my!" He looked at the stone again before changing his harsh tone he had only moments before. "My name is Doctor Collins. Please, come on in."

"Okay…" Shonna hesitantly walked behind him.

Dr. Collins took the stone from her hands. "An excellent specimen of Old Amber."

"Old Amber?" Shonna watched as he placed it on a tray and slid it into an odd machine.

* * *

"Also," Blaine commented. "Congratulations on your Pidgeot. Will you choose to keep it in the battle?"

"Yep, and we are all ready for your next pokemon." I nodded. Now I don't feel so bad, it's three on three. If I can just keep this up I stand a pretty good chance.

"Alright, go Rapidash!" Blaine threw out his pokeball as a large horse stood on the stage. Its fiery mane glistened in the dim lit room. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but this is where your advantage in the air gets stomped short."

"Oh yeah?" I snickered to myself. "Not a chance. Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!"

"Bounce, Rapidash!"

Pidgeot flew at the horse with both wings glowing. Rapidash stood there, waiting for her to get closer. When she was within range it slammed its hooves on the ground hard, bouncing it into the air. It spun around and landing with its front hooves on Pidgeot's wings, pinning her to the ground.

"Now!" Blaine called out. "Flamethrower!"

I watched helplessly as the horse opened its mouth, letting out flames that engulfed Pidgeot. The bird cried out in pain, only to be knocked out.

"Number two down." Blain grinned as I recalled Pidgeot.

"Yeah, but my next one will even out the score." I readied my pokeball. "Go Gyarados!" The serpent slithered onto the rocks. I knew in this heat he couldn't last long, but he will put a hurting on Blaine. "Now, quick, Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Bounce once more!" Blaine commanded, but it was too late.

Gyarados opened his mouth, letting out a massive stream of water that struck Rapidash so fast that it didn't even have the chance to lift up its hooves to bounce. The horse fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Don't think you have won because of the type advantage." Blaine said as he recalled his Rapidash. "I have grown used to trainers using water pokemon in my gym, so I have improvised." He threw out his next pokeball. "Go, Ninetails!" The fox pokemon stood proud in the stage, its light yellow fur glistened in the cave.

I looked over to Gyarados. He was loosing power, fast; I don't think he could do too much more. His skin was already drying out in this heat, he might have one or two more attack left. I knew I had to make my next one count.

"Ninetails, you know what to do." Blaine said as his Ninetails started to glow.

"I don't know what he's doing, but don't let him! Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

"Ninetails, dodge and keep charging!"

Gyarados opened his mouth and let out a beam of light that struck right where Ninetails was standing, but the fox was too fast and dodged. The light that came from the attack seemed to be absorbed into Ninetails.

"Oh no." I said as I watched the light travel over to the fox pokemon. "Not that, anything but that attack…"

"Now, Ninetails!" Blaine screamed. "Solar Beam!"

"Quick, Gyarados, Hydro Pump once more!"

Both pokemon opened their mouths, one letting out a massive beam of light while the other let out a massive stream of water. The attacks wrapped around each other, repelling both attacks from striking as they continued on their paths. I watched as the light struck Gyarados as well as the water struck Ninetails. They both were then covered in a cloud of dust and steam, neither one visible in the poor lighting conditions that were present in the volcano.

* * *

"Your pokemon will be ready in a while." Dr. Collins pushed a button on the machine. "You can pick it up later."

"Say what?" Shonna asked puzzled.

"Umm… Didn't you know?" Dr. Collins looked just as puzzled. "Oh, you didn't. Well, this Old Amber is harboring an extinct pokemon. An Aerodactyl, actually."

"You're kidding!" Shonna smiled widely. "And you can get it out of there?"

Dr. Collins laughed. "Why yes, we've been able to for years now." He then coughed, speaking under his breath. "Though not a one has been 100% successful."

"That's so cool! So I can come back later and get it?"

"Yes, it should be ready in about an hour or so." Dr. Collin's replied. "At least… I hope."

"What?" Shonna asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dr. Collins rubbed his head. "I just hope it doesn't take any longer, that's all. Now hurry along."

"Okay, I'll be back then!" Shonna waved as she walked out of the room, and out the lab. "This really has been my lucky day! I just need it to carry it on to my gym battle." She skipped once more as she headed up the path to the volcano, where she had heard the gym was located. Shonna walked up the path, not seeing any ways inside. The only thing she saw on the volcano's path was a small inn and hot spring. Shonna started to walk on, but then turned and headed inside the inn. "Why not?" She said to herself. "I've got the time to spare."

* * *

Blaine and I both stood, waiting for the stage to clear. The dust and steam covered the room, making it impossible to see. Soon, the stage settled back down showing both Gyarados and Ninetails knocked out.

"Very nicely done." Blaine commented as we both recalled our pokemon. "But my next pokemon is my strongest, and it will be much more difficult to defeat."

"So is mine." I grinned, reaching for the pokeball around my neck.

"Go, Arcanine!" We both said simultaneously as the two giant dogs appeared on the stage. It took me by surprise to see that Blaine's Arcanine was bigger than mine, much bigger. Even the Arcanine at Officer Jenny's police station were smaller than mine, and compared to this, mine looks like nothing more than a puppy.

"I must say, you have very good taste in pokemon." Blaine commented. "But you will not win this match."

"We'll see." My face went from a smile to serious. This will be difficult, very difficult. Blaine's Arcanine is much more powerful than mine. I'm going to have to come up with some pretty crafty things to beat him.

"Let's start this off." Blaine said. "Arcanine, Extreme Speed."

I watched as the large Arcanine ran from one side of the field to the other, almost as fast as a quick attack, striking my Arcanine, making him dig his claws into the rock beneath him. He slid a little, but still stood strong.

"Bite!" I screamed, seeing that Blaine's Arcanine was still pushing on mine. My Arcanine opened his mouth, biting down into the large Arcanine's neck.

"Arr!" The Arcanine growled.

"Now, Flamethrower!" I called out.

"You too!" Blaine commanded.

Both of the dogs were covered in flames instantly. Blaine's Arcanine blew flames over the back of mine while mine bit down hard, blowing flames all over the massive Arcanine's neck.

"Now!" Blaine called. "Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no, Arcanine, Dig!"

The larger Arcanine opened his mouth as a white light started to appear. It shot from his mouth at my Arcanine, and, once again, the field was covered in dust. I put an arm to my eyes, trying to shield them from the sand storm that erupted from the attack. When everything settled down I saw Blaine's Arcanine standing in front of a large hole.

"Phew…" I let out a sigh of relief. With my Arcanine being smaller that gave me an advantage, it was easier for him dodge a close range attack. "Wait, that's it. He's smaller, much smaller." I grinned. "I don't need power to beat him, I can use his own stature against him." I raised my voice. "Arcanine, tunnel out all the rock under the field!"

"What is that kid doing?" Blaine asked, watching as his Arcanine stood on the field.

I waited for a while, giving Arcanine plenty of time to dig out the rock. "Now!" I called out. "Dig up and use Flamethrower!"

A crack appeared under Blaine's Arcanine as mine jumped out from under it, hitting it hard enough to throw it into the air. Arcanine opened his mouth, letting out a stream of fire that covered Blaine's Arcanine. My Arcanine jumped back to his side of the stage as Blaine's Arcanine landed on his, both pokemon still ready to go.

"I don't know what you're up to, but this match is over." Blaine yelled as he threw out his arm in command. "Arcanine, use Fire Blast!"

"Arcanine!" I screamed. "Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"You dodge, Arcanine!" Blaine yelled as my Arcanine dodged the flames, opening his mouth to use his. But when Blaine's Arcanine moved, the rock where he was going to crumbled. Not being able to move, he was struck with the full power of the fire attack.

"Grr…" He winced.

"Arcanine!" Blaine called out. "Extreme Speed!" Once again, the floor crumbled when Arcanine began to walk somewhere else. Arcanine tried again in a different spot, and once again, the ground crumbled. Before long he was surrounded by a large crater that began to fill with lava. "Now I see." Blaine said, looking at me. "He wanted to get us trapped in one spot."

"Arcanine!" I yelled. "Flamethrower again!"

Arcanine opened his mouth and flames flew out, striking the large dog, this time doing more damage than before.

"Hyper Beam the ground!" Blaine commanded.

His Arcanine jumped into the air, blasting a beam of light to the ground, which made the arena crumble, leaving only a few pillars sticking up from the lava. The pillars were spaced pretty far apart, but that wasn't what I was focused on, they were small. My Arcanine might be able to jump on them, but Blaine's was flat out of luck.

"Arcanine, end this with a Fire Blast!" Blaine screamed as his Arcanine opened his mouth with a large fire attack.

"Arcanine, try to jump to the other pillars!" I pointed as he jumped. He made it, but barely. His paws began to slip and slide as pebbles fell into the lava.

"Fire Blast again!" Blaine called out, this time he was aiming for the pillar Arcanine was standing on.

"Jump again!" I said, watching as the pillar crumbled under the pressure of the fire attack. Arcanine leaped to the other ledge, this time landing without slipping. I looked around the room, seeing only three pillars now. One that my Arcanine was standing on, one that Blaine's was standing on, and one in between the two.

"Fire Blast Again!" Blaine yelled.

"Dodge!" I screamed as the fire attack tore apart the pillar. Arcanine landed on the last one, standing strong.

"Nowhere left to run." Blaine said. "Finish this! Hyper Beam!"

"Take down!" I screamed as Arcanine jumped in the air, dodging the Hyper Beam attack, leaping over to Blaine's Arcanine.

"Raaa!" He roared, slamming into Blaine's Arcanine, pushing it off the pillar and making it fall toward the lava.

"Arcanine! Return!" Blaine said, recalling his Arcanine before it hit the molten lava. He let out a slight sigh, and then looked around. "Congratulations." He said. "You have defeated me in a battle, but you have also destroyed my gym."

I recalled Arcanine to the pokeball around my neck. "Well, really it was you that destroyed it, I just dug a bunch of holes."

"Arr…" He groaned. "Though it was a great battle, it will take me months to get this place back to the way it was. But…" He walked to the far corner, pushing a button that made a metal walkway appear along the wall of the now destroyed battlefield. "Luckily I have several back up battlefields. Please follow me to get to the exit." I watched as he walked into another tunnel in the back of the large room.

"You did great, Arcanine." I said, holding up his pokeball that was around my neck. I felt something rustle around in my book bag.

"Pi…" Pichu popped out, looking at me sadly.

"But you." I said, looking at him harshly. "You and me are going to have a talk when we get out of here." I glared. "I am so disappointed in you, Pichu. Because of you I almost lost."

"Pi…" His eyes filled with tears.

"Don't even start with me." I turned away from him, walking on the pathway, trying to catch up with Blaine.

* * *

Shonna walked into the inn and an older woman was asleep at the counter.

"Umm… Ma'am! Excuse me!" Shonna called.

"Oh! Goodness!" The elderly lady sat up and looked at Shonna. "Sorry dear, checking in?"

"Yes please." Shonna said, putting some money on the counter. "Does that include access to the hot spring as well?"

"Why yes, certainly." The woman took her money and handed her a key. "This time of year, we don't have many customers, so there's nobody out there." She smiled. "You're welcome to it."

"Thank you." Shonna said, putting the key in her bag. She walked back to the back, checking out her room. It looked very nice, very roomy. There were two small beds, a small kitchen area, and table with two chairs. She walked back out going for the main reason she paid for. The hot spring. Shonna walked out and felt the warm steam hit her. The chilly air made it feel wonderful. She looked around. Not a soul. Perfect.

She sat her bag down and slipped out of her clothes. She reached for a towel on the shelves and wrapped it around her tight. Even though there was no one around, she still like the assurance that she knew she was covered. She slipped her feet into the hot water, starting to feel more and more relaxed the further to emerged herself. She lowered into the shallow area, feeling the rocks below. She looked into the hot water, seeing that just a few feet away was the deeper area. She sat down in the water and took in the moment. "This is the best." She sighed, letting her long blond hair hit the water. Steam rose from the water, moistening her skin and making little droplets of water run down her face and chest. She became completely relaxed, closing her eyes. She was becoming so into the moment that she didn't noticed when the egg she had been carrying around started to wobble on the wet, steamy rocks. It jumped, plopped right out of Shonnas bag and into the hot water.

"What?" Shonna said, spinning around and grapping onto the towel that was wrapped around her body. "Who's there?" But there was no answer. "Hmm…" She slid back into the water, looking over to her bag. That was when she noticed it. "My egg!" She screamed. "It's gone!"

* * *

I held the Volcano Badge in my hand admiring my victory. Arcanine was walking beside me, and Pichu was still in my book bag whining about me being mad at him. But, in my opinion, I had every right to be mad at the little rat. I am glad, however, that Blaine showed me the back exit. It is a lot shorter than the other path, and lead out behind the building, or that's what he said. I saw Arcanine stop, turning his head around and twitching his ears. "Huh?" I stopped with him. "What's up, boy?"

"Arf!" He barked as he franticly started to dig down in one of the corners of the cave.

"Umm… Okay."

* * *

Shonna began frantically checking the shallow water. She found a piece of shell under her foot, and knew where it was. She dove into the dark deep waters below. She opened her eyes to see the shells floating to the surface. She swam as fast as she could, so fast the towel around her body became unhooked and floated up to the surface. She did notice it, but she didn't care, she just continued diving, until she caught sight of the pokemon. She saw it in the water, falling lifelessly. She dove deep into the spring, feeling the intense heat burning her skin. She scooped up the pokemon and rushed up to the surface. She scraped her knees on the sharp rocks as she laid it down on the ground beside her bag. "Please be okay…" Shonna struggled to catch her breath as she began the pokemon cpr she had learned while working at the day care center. Shonna pressed down on the pokemon's chest, and breathed heavily onto its nose and mouth. After the third pressing on its chest, the pokemon coughed and spat up some water.

"Thank goodness!" Shonna said, holding the pokemon up in her arms. "You're okay!"

The pokemon looked up at her curiously. "Lu?"

"Now that I can, let's get a good look at you." She set him down softly. "You're a boy, a Riolu." Her jaw dropped in amazement. "You're a rare thing, even in Sinnoh."

"Lu?" Riolu tilted his head and stared at her.

"Hehe!" Shonna giggled as she picked up Riolu and held him close to her body, giving him a big hug. "You're pretty cute Riolu."

* * *

"I can hear water!" I said to Arcanine as he continued to dig through the hard rock. With one final push I could see some light shining through the wall, and before long it crumbled to the ground. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when it did I almost closed my eyes to hide what I was seeing, but at the same time, I liked it!

"Kyle?" Shonna said, looking at me strangely. "What are you doing here?" She was standing in a hot spring with beads of water trickling down her body. The spring water was up to her stomach, with steam rolling over her bare skin. The water was so clear that you could see right through it, and the only thing covering her upper half was some new baby pokemon, which wasn't covering much.

There was a moment of awkward silence, both of us looking at each other oddly. I smiled, looking at Arcanine, who had a very large blush on his face. "You are such a good boy!" I grinned, patting him on the head. "I knew you liked her, but I had no idea you were a pervert." I laughed, watching as Arcanine looked away shocked.

"What are they talking about?" I heard Shonna whisper. It wasn't until her new pokemon pawed at her chest that she looked down and realized how much she was exposing. "Eep!" She yelped as she ducked down into the water, reaching for the towel to cover up with.

I saw her blushed madly, though I couldn't tell if she was more mad or more embarrassed. She held her pokemon so tight against her that the baby pokemon squeaked frantically.

"Lu!" The pokemon squirmed out of her arms and crawled up to her shoulder.

Oh, this was too good, there was no way I could pass this up. "This looks like a nice place." I said walking around the hot spring teasing Shonna. "Yeah, feels good." I took off my green jacket, throwing it on Shonna's back. "Mind if I join you?"

"N-No! Stay away!" Shonna screamed as she grabbed her clothes and ran for the changing room.

I couldn't help myself anymore and just rolled on the ground laughing. Arcanine wasn't amused though, he just glared at me with a look of disapproval. "Hey don't look at me like that." I grinned, wiping a tear away from my eye. "It was your idea."

"Arf." Arcanine laid down by the spring, curling up in the corner.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I asked, sitting down beside him. "Come on, it wasn't that mean."

"Arr…" He lightly growled.

"Oh, calm down." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "No harm was done. If it makes you feel any better I really didn't see anything." I lied.

"Arf?" He looked at me.

"Yep." I said, thinking of the nude girl that stood in front of me only moments ago. "Oh, every 14-year-old boy's dream, and it happened to me."

"Argg…" Arcanine growled, knowing that I was lying to him.

"Okay, fine, maybe I did see a little. But it really wasn't much."

"Ar…" He grinned, placing his paw in the water and splashing me.

"Hey you!" I laughed. "Don't do that!" It was then that I heard Shonna walk behind me, this time fully clothed, with that new pokemon sitting on her shoulder. "Hey," I said to her as I recalled Arcanine. "What pokemon is that?"

Shonna didn't turned around, she just kept on walking. "It's a Riolu. Itn't it cute?"

I reached out to pet Riolu. Riolu happily let he. Pichu crawled out of my book bag and leaped to Shonna's other shoulder, sniffing the Riolu from a distance. I almost expected them to start fighting, Pichu and Riolu that is, but instead they playfully chased each other over Shonna's head and shoulders.

"Hey you two!" Shonna laughed. "Cut it out."

"Where'd it come from?" I asked as I took Pichu back.

"The egg silly." Shonna pet Riolu, this time turning to face me with a smile on her face.

"You mean it finally hatched? I didn't think it was going to there for a while." In fact, I thought it was dead.

"Yes," Shonna looked up at the slowly appearing stars. "He must have finally found his love. The princess." She whispered.

"What'd you say?" I asked. Who is this 'he'? And what princess? Is there something Shonna's not telling me?

"Oh nothing. Just talking about how much I like my new Riolu." She smiled.

I looked at the Pichu who was still on my shoulder. I hadn't forgotten about the little rat messing up one of my turns and I was still pretty steamed over it. "I hope you're able to train it, unlike this lame Pichu."

"Hey! Don't call it lame!" Shonna yelled at me angrily.

"Well he is. He won't even battle without running to me crying." I glared at him.

"Pi." Pichu looked depressed, ready to cry again. But I didn't sympathize. The last thing I needed was that stupid mouse's whining.

"You know, I think you're wrong about him." Shonna defended him. "I think after playing with Riolu for a while, I know how these baby pokemon work. And I'll prove it to you tomorrow, when I fight the gym leader here."

"You haven't fought the gym leader yet?" I asked shocked. "I have, and I... um, ran into some trouble getting over here. What have you been doing all day?"

"Well first I went and checked out the local hotties." Shonna smiled.

"What?!!" I screamed at her. I huffed, looking at the Riolu on her shoulder. Maybe there is another guy.

Shonna laughed. "I'm just kidding! I just did some shopping, and looked into the pokemon lab. Oh don't let me forget to stop in there before we leave." Shonna walked into the inn, showing me the hallway to the room she ordered.

Oh great, she wants me to remember to go to my mother's laboratory. "You know I'll never remember that." I sighed. I'll never remember it because I'll be trying too hard to forget it. I saw Shonna fiddle with the keys, opening the door to our room. "Wow, nice room." I said as we walked in. Pichu and Riolu hopped on the bed to the right, and began play-fighting with each other.

"I got dibs on the left one!" Shonna said as she flopped down on the bed.

I looked over at Riolu and Pichu, as a sneaky scheme hatched in my head. Another opportunity to flirt with Shonna. "Well if they've got that one, I guess I'll have to share with you." I sat down on the edge.

Shonna glared at me, pushing me off the bed "You know, you're lucky I trust you so much, Kyle."

I chuckled, getting up and sitting down on the other bed, moving Riolu and Pichu to the floor. "Yeah well, we have been traveling together for what? Nine months?"

"I dunno, it's been a while though." Shonna said, snuggling up under the covers.

"Sure has." I said, doing likewise. The room was quiet for a moment. Should I tell her, about Articunot that is? The guilt of knowing that all those people died, and I watched it all. I reached my hand to the pokeball that was in my jacket pocket. Can I really trust Shonna with this… information? The fact that I have a legendary pokemon? "Hey Shonna?" I said, with a gulp.

"Yes Kyle?" Riolu curled up beside her. It wasn't long until Pichu joined her, curled up against Riolu. I'm sure that he's not sleeping with me because of what I said, but I didn't care. Maybe I would feel better about it tomorrow.

I paused, not knowing what to say. Should I tell her, or should I not? If I did tell her, it might put her in danger, and that is the last thing I want to do. "Shonna…" I paused. "You were right. It was to the right. The only thing on the left was a bunch of icy islands."

"Did you just say I was right?" Shonna asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. I don't care to admit it." I huffed, knowing that wasn't the real thing I wanted to tell her about.

Shonna waited a while before saying anything else. "Well, goodnight Kyle."

"Goodnight Shonna."


	24. One Sick Battle

Chapter 24

One Sick Battle

The next morning I informed Shonna about my battle, as well as the extensive walk to get there. We decided to then just travel through the tunnel Arcanine had previously dug near our room at the inn. I followed as Shonna walked confidently through the newly acquired tunnel. We had turned in the keys to the front desk, and besides the return to the pokemon lab, all we had left to do here was get Shonna's gym badge. As we approached the gym, the heat intensified and I took off my jacket, Shonna did as well, handing it to me. Pichu and Riolu maneuvered around it and resumed sitting on her shoulder. Pichu hadn't really gotten around me since the incident yesterday, and frankly, I couldn't blame him. I was mean to him. Very mean. It was wrong of me to yell at him so much, when all he wanted to do was impress me. And all I did was tear his little heart out. I did feel bad, even though I almost lost, that was it, I just almost lost. I still won.

"You taught me a few tricks at the last gym, but now it's your turn." Shonna said, smiling as she looked back at me.

"Oh really." I grinned at her in a skeptical way, if only to flirt with her more. "What exactly is it you're going to teach me?"

"Just watch and learn." She said, stepping out into the painted line of the arena. "Hello! Gym Leader! I'm here to challenge you!"

I saw as Blaine step out of the shadows, fiddling with a phone, or something.

"Hey! I know you!" I heard Shonna say as I stood behind her. "You're the man I met when I first got here!"

Blaine stepped forward, sitting one foot on his side of the field. "Yes, and you're the annoying tourist. I didn't know you would end up being a trainer."

"My name's Shonna. I want to challenge you please." She said calmly.

"Very well, I'm Blaine. We'll have a one on one battle."

"Wait, what?" I spoke up. "One on one? You fought with all your pokemon when you fought me."

"Yes, yes, well." Blaine coughed. "I'm trying to spice things up. Have more fun with it. Battles have been so boring lately." Blaine sulked. "I haven't even been able to think of a good riddle in weeks." He murmured.

"A riddle?" I said under my breath. What is this old fart talking about?

"It's fine by me." Shonna chuckled. "You pick first."

Blaine halfheartedly threw out Magmar. The pokemon stood tall and blew flames from its mouth.

"Be careful Shonna!" I said, looking at the fire pokemon seriously. "He didn't use that one against me in our four on four battle. If he is confident enough to use it in a one on one it must be one of his strongest Pokemon."

"Okay, I will!" Shonna spoke loudly. "And I'll choose…" She turned her head, looking over to her shoulder. "Pichu." I watched, jaw dropped, as she took the pokemon in her arms and walked onto the stage, putting him down. Pichu was looking antsy already, so she kneeled down to him, giving a little pep talk, or that's what it looked like anyway. Did she know what she was doing? The little guy is cute, and he does know volt tackle, but I have never been able to battle with him. She stood up, walking back to me. "Hey you don't mind if I borrow him, right?"

"Uh… no." I said, unsure. "But it's your funeral." I took a deep breath, speaking under my breath. "This is going to be quick."

"The Pichu?" Blaine said. "This is going to be quick."

Shonna looked down at Pichu, who in turn looked at her nervously. "Okay Pichu. See that Magmar over there?" Pichu glanced over at the ferocious monster, who snorted out flames to the ground. Pichu looked back at Shonna with tears in its eyes.

"Oh…" I said. "And here comes the tears."

"Hey, don't cry! This isn't a battle. This is a game." Shonna said as Pichu stared at her. "Okay, here's the game. It's called… Elemental Tag. You see, that magmar's going to try to hit you with his element, fire. You've got to avoid that, and not get tagged by it." Pichu smiled and shook its tail happily. "Now to counter, you have to tag him with your element."

"Pi?" Pichu looked at her confused, as did I. It was very clever to do that, but still, I didn't think it would work.

"Your element my little friend…" Shonna pinched his cheeks, making him let loose some static. "Is electricity. You hit him hard with that stuff and he'll go down in no time."

Pichu looked like a light bulb had popped over his head, as he turned facing the ring. I watched with interest. I still didn't think this would work, but it would be interesting to watch.

"Let's get started then." Blaine said unenthusiastically. "Flamethrower Magmar."

Magmar blew flames that swirled around Pichu. Pichu danced and happily flipped over the flames. My eyes grew wide as I saw the happy little mouse dodge all the embers and still had a smile on his face. Shonna turned to me with a look of 'I told you so.' But right now, I couldn't couldn't deny I was impressed. So far she had been able to do more with the little rat in one battle than I had been able to do in months!

"Pichu! Tag him with Thundershock!" Shonna yelled.

The yellow rodent glowed with bright light and a lighting bolt struck Magmar head on. Magmar cringed, but stood firm.

"Hmm…" Blaine perked up a bit, I could tell he was much more impressed with her battling style than he was with mine. She was good, really good, but man that burned me up. "Let's try a couple fire punches."

Magmar held up its arms as fire surrounded its fists. It threw punches at Pichu fiercely, but Pichu back flipped to avoid each one. Once the opportunity arose, Pichu leaped onto Magmar's head and shocked him once more.

"That's the way Pichu!" Shonna cheered. "A few more tags and you'll win the game!" She looked back at me once more with a large grin on her face.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Pichu danced happily. Why didn't I see that before? He is just a little kid afterall. All they care about is games. You would think with me taking care of my little brother and sister since they were born, that I would have realized that.

Blaine looked up curiously. "Magmar! Hit it with confuse ray!"

Catching Pichu off guard with the non-fire type move, Magmar threw a ray of odd light to him. Pichu just stood and looked unaffected for a moment.

I jumped forward a little. Even though this wasn't my battle I was still worried about the little guy.

"Pichu? You okay?" Shonna asked concerned.

"Pi…" Pichu turned and stared at us, with a wild look in his eye.

"Pichu?"

Pichu ran toward Shonna, and lunged. I watched helplessly as she held out her right hand in defense, and Pichu latched onto it, biting down hard. I could see Pichu's teeth sink into a bandage on her hand. What was that from? Did she get hurt somewhere? Riolu, who was sitting on her shoulder barked at Pichu angrily, and tried to push him off. I watched as the bandage on Shonna's hand turned red, soaking with blood.

"Pichu!" I screamed. "Stop it!"

Pichu's ears twitched as it released, and dropped to the ground. It stared up at me, and then Shonna sadly. She held onto her hand, trying to keep pressure on it.

"Shonna, are you okay?" I asked, running up to her. It wasn't until then that I remembered at Koga's gym when I saw she had a bandage on her hand. It was the same bandage from that day, nearly two weeks before.

Blaine glanced over at us. "Do you need to go?"

"No!" She screamed. "I'm going to finish this."

"Well, allow me to help with that." Blaine straightened up, and actually smiled. "Magmar, you've got to hit that thing with this! Fire Blast!"

Pichu turned to spy the large, x-shaped fire that was coming toward it.

"Just remember to avoid it Pichu!" Shonna cried, still holding onto her hand. If that is the same injury as before, she needs to go to the hospital. If it gets too bad off she could be hurt bad, maybe even … die.

Pichu held down its ears and ducked. The flames passed right over him. Pichu turned to look at us briefly.

"The game's not over yet. Give him the final tag Pichu!" Shonna spoke, leaning on me for support. If she is really this bad off I'm taking her to the hospital right after this battle.

Pichu smiled, and ran for Magmar. Yellow electric bolts surrounded him as he tackled into Magmar. I'm not sure if he knew it, but he'd just Volt Tackled Magmar, delivering the final blow. The mighty fire type fell backward, and Blaine returned him.

Blaine walked over to us, me still holding Shonna, watching her hand drip with blood. "Young lady, you gave me a very fun battle. Sometimes battling can seem so redundant. So I thank you for making this one like a game. Even Magmar looked like he was having fun out there." He chuckled. "It gives me great pleasure to give you this Volcano Badge."

Shonna reached out with her other hand to take it, but quickly withdrew it back, holding onto her bleeding hand. I looked at Blaine and took the badge.

"That cut looks really bad." Blaine said. "Was that all from that little guy biting you?"

"No. She cut herself badly back in Fuchsia City." I said, holding her hand, looking at the blood. "C'mon Shonna. Let's get you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital." She said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not Shonna, I'm taking you to the hospital." I demanded.

Shonna laughed. "It's just a nasty cut. But I think I need to get out of here. I'm burning up."

"There's a back way out that's much shorter. I'll show you the way, just don't tell anyone about it. I try to keep it a secret." Blaine motioned for us to follow him.

I took a few steps, still holding Shonna, before I felt her fall into my arms, unconscious. "Shonna?" I asked, but no answer. "Shonna!" I shook her, but once again, no answer.

"What's wrong?" Blaine turned to us. He stopped mid stride, running back to Shonna, placing a hand on her head. "Feels like she has a fever, and a bad one. You need to get her out of here, now!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I said, throwing out Arcanine's pokeball. I laid her over his back as I hopped on too.

"Alright," Blaine said, pointing in front of us. "Go straight, take the first right, and then a left. That will get you out of the Volcano."

"Thanks!" I said, running by him on Arcanine. This wasn't good, if I didn't do something fast, Shonna could… she could…

* * *

"Bring her in here!" A nurse screamed, bringing out a stretcher when I arrived on Arcanine.

"Thank you." I said, lowering her down off the large dog.

"Don't thank me," The nurse said. "Blaine was the one that called and said you were on your way. But we need to hurry, if it's as bad as he said, there is no time to waste."

We ran into the hospital as I recalled Arcanine. Immediately she was covered with an oxygen mask, and then covered with IV's. Before long she was rolled into a room, where monitors were hooked up to her.

"This is not good." The nurse said as another one came in to check on Shonna.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Her fever…" She spoke. "It's 106."

I felt my heart sink. 105 is when someone's body becomes critical, 106 people start to go into comas, and at 107… well, they wouldn't need to worry about their health. Before long I was pushed out of the room, tears forming in my eyes.

"Stabilize her!" One nurse screamed. "That fever is too high!"

"We are going to need morphine!" Another one said.

"The infection might have spread!" I heard a third say. After that it became so chaotic that I couldn't hear anything. My mind was spinning; I didn't know what to do. Shonna was in there, maybe an inch away from death, and the whole time I'm here doing nothing. This whole thing was probably my fault to begin with. If I would have made her go to the hospital sooner this never would have happened. If I… if I…

I needed to get away from this, I needed to get my mind straight. I walked down the hall, passing by the gift shop. I stopped, seeing all the teddy bears in the window. I loved that girl, she couldn't leave me like this. I loved her. "What?" I questioned myself. "Did I really just think that?" I held a hand to my heart as I felt tears form in my eyes again, but, I held them back. So what? What if I did think that? What if I do … feel that way…

* * *

"It's a good thing you got her in when you did. Her fever was at 106. I doubt being in that hot volcano helped anything." The nurse said when I came back in the room.

"That's terrible. She'll be okay though, right?" I asked, shuffling the Teddiursa bear around in my arms as well as the flowers.

"She's stable. You can stay with her if you'd like." She said, checking the monitors once more before leaving the room.

I sighed, walking over to the window, setting the flowers and the bear that was holding cookies on the sill. I then turned to look at Shonna. She was pale and looked awful with all those tubes hooked up to her. "Shonna." I said softly as I sat down beside her. "You have to wake up… C'mon, if you wake up, I'll tell you how you were right all along about Pichu. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I paused as I held her hand in mine. "Please be okay… I love you." I whispered. I closed my eyes, still holding her hand, and hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

"Lu! Lu Lu! I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. Riolu was sitting beside Shonna licking her face as she looked around the room. I was so worried about her that I must had forgot that Riolu was there. I looked down in my lap to see that Pichu was curled up asleep on me. I must have forgot about him too.

I moved him aside, and stood up as I called down the hall. "Doctor! Somebody! She's awake!" Soon after a nurse ran in the room.

"Good." The woman said. "Ms. Dotson, how are you feeling today?" She began fiddling with some machinery and flipping through a chart.

"Like a train hit me." Shonna said exhaustedly.

The nursed laughed. "Well at least you're awake now. That's a good sign. I'll be back a little later to check on you and I'll work on getting the papers together so you can be discharged soon." Her high heels clanged against the floor as she walked away.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked Shonna, putting my hands on the side of the bed as I sat back down.

"From the sterile white room, I'd gather a hospital." She groaned, looking around.

"Well, grumpy." I laughed, happy that she was alright. "Can't blame you though. Okay better question, do you know why you're here?"

She slowly shook her head while Riolu pawed at her. I leaned over the bed, picking him up as I picked the, 'not so sleepy anymore' Pichu up in my arms as well.

"The doctors say that cut you got in Fuchsia City must have been infected. You got a bad fever and passed out." I looked down. "And, almost worst."

Pichu hung his head. I could tell that he felt bad for biting her like he did.

"You did great, Pichu." Shonna smiled at him.

"Yeah," I added in. "And it's not your fault." I scratched the rodent's head. "The doctors said the infection had spread long before you bit her."

"Pi." Pichu still looked a little sad.

"You know," I looked down at Shonna. "I would have never thought to make battles fun for the baby pokemon. That was pretty smart." I sat Riolu back down on the bed.

Shonna smiled at me weakly. "Normally I would never let you live that down. You're lucky I'm too tired."

I laughed and leaned against the doorway. "Hey I'll be right back. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Yeah I've got Riolu here to protect me." Shonna said, looking over at Riolu, who was nudging her playfully. "Where are you going though?"

"Oh, just to get you some crappy hospital food." I laughed as I walked out.

"Eww." I heard Shonna say.

I walked down the hall, passing by nurses and doctors as they ran around the place. I was so happy that she was doing okay. I did get some sleep last night, but not much, I was far too worried to sleep. The night went by slowly, with doctors coming in at all hours to check on her. It was about 11pm when her fever broke, and shortly after they began the major surgery of cleaning out her hand. The cut was so badly infected that they told me to leave until the room was sanitized. After that she started to look better. Her skin was back to her normal tone, and she didn't look like she was in pain any more. I did get a little mad at the nurses for moving around the flowers and Teddiura doll, but I guess it did look better on the table.

I walked into the cafeteria, grabbing a few grapes and giving them to Pichu as he chewed them up on my shoulder. I was proud of the little rat, and I made up with him while Shonna was in surgery. Now that I have found out how to work with him in a battle, I might be able to use him. Though it is a little too late to train him for the league, I can use him later on. If I go for any more leagues, that is.

After picking up some slop at the cafeteria I walked to the front desk. I signed Shonna out, paid her bill, and covered all the other expenses. I started walking back to her room as I was stopped outside of the door. It turned out the nurse in charge of the paperwork was new and forgot to have me sign something. Once I did I continued into the room, seeing Riolu and Shonna both looking at me.

"Oh, you're awake." I said, as I saw her gaze at the flowers and pokedoll holding the bag of cookies. "Uh… I thought you would like that more than hospital food."

Shonna didn't say anything, she just looked back at me with a smile that looked like she was about to cry. I smiled too, hoping that it was a good thing the way she was looking at me. "Well," I spoke up. "The doctor said you can leave anytime now." I bent down beside her bed, pulling out her clothes from her tote bag. I raised up, seeing her bra on top. I felt a blush go across my face as I laid the stack of clothes on the bed beside her. I turned, walking out and giving her time to get dressed.

I shut the door behind me, letting out a sigh. "I'm so glad she's okay." I said. I felt my heart sink again as I spoke once more. "I hope she knows how much I care."


	25. Legends with Rockets

Chapter 25

Legends With Rockets

There I was, staring at a print of the classic legendary pokemon of Kanto. The framed image was hanging on the wall of the hospital in Cinnabar. I had already checked Shonna out of here, and now I am waiting on her to get ready. This picture though, I have never known what to make of it. The picture had four pokemon on it, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, and Arcanine. Though the image of Articuno looked nothing like what it did in real life. I can understand why the three birds were on there, but why was Arcanine? Isn't Ninetails just as rare? After all, it evolves in the same way.

I looked away from the Arcanine picture and focused again on Articuno. "What am I going to do about it?" I raised my hand to my jacket pocket, where the pokeball sat, out of sight. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned to see Shonna walking towards me. "Hey there. Everything's already been taken care of. So if you're ready…" I motioned, turning to walk away.

"Thank you Kyle." Shonna said softly. "For everything."

"Oh… it was nothing." I said, rubbing my head as I glanced one last time at the painting. "I'm glad you're better."

"You know, an older woman in a town in Sinnoh told me a story once about an arcanine." Shonna said, looking at the picture as well.

"What? Really?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yes, it's kind of a long story though." She walked beside me.

"We've got time. You can tell me on the way to the pokemon lab." I said, walking out of the sliding glass doors, Shonna behind me.

"Hey you remembered!" She laughed. "I almost forgot."

"I wanted too." I grumbled under my voice. The last thing I wanted to do was go into my mothers laboratory. I left home for a reason, and I don't want to go back to that witch.

"But, anyway," Shonna continued. "It all started with a boy named Chiga. He lived in a village that was on a small island, and it was plagued by an ancient sea dragon. Anyway, after a particularly bad attack on the village, the king gave Chiga a small statue of large lion-like dog. It had a rope attached to it. He told the boy to place it at the front of the village. So Chiga did. Soon enough, the waves crashed and the dragon appeared. The villager's watched the statue anxiously and hoped it would protect them. Soon a bright light appeared. The statue cracked and fell to pieces as the lion dog stood on the beach. A rope was tied around its neck. Chiga admired the animal's thick striped fur and named it Shisa. Shisa fought the dragon from the beach with bright flames and they fought there for days. Finally the dragon grabbed Shisa and drug him under the water. All the villagers assumed Shisa was dead. However, a small island appeared in the distance."

We walked into the pokemon lab, as Shonna walked into the back room. I looked around at all the people, the majority of which I knew from my mother's paperwork she looked over. I followed Shonna into the room in the back. "Dr. Collins?" She called out. "Are you here?"

"Oh, hello there." Dr. Collins adjusted his glasses.

"Hi there." Shonna said as we waited in the doorway. "Is my pokemon ready? It's been a couple days, so… yeah." She laughed.

I raised my eyebrow. Did my mother finally complete that restoration project she had been working on? If I remember correctly, all of the fossils they have tried to revive have failed, something about deformities due to some bugs in the system. I gulped. I hope that its been fixed for Shonna's sake.

"Yes, it's right here." Collins said, handing her a pokeball. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you!" Shonna said as she walked out holding the ball in her hand.

Collins looked at me. "Mr. Gray." He nodded. "Your mother has been worried sick about you. She hasn't even been into work."

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "The only reason that woman hasn't been to work is because she hasn't found anyone to watch her kids for free." I turned my back to walk out. "And if you wouldn't mind, I would like it if my appearance here would go unnoticed. Understand?"

"Yes. That's understood." He said with a bow. "Good bye Mr. Gray."

I walked out, watching Shonna looking around for me. When she did see me she ran up to me. "I've got too many pokemon Kyle, so would you mind if I go to a PC to store this one?" She asked, holding up her new pokemon.

"Yeah, sure, just hurry up and finish the story." I smiled, looking around to see people point at me and whisper to each other. I needed to get out of here before someone called the cops, or worse, my mother.

"Okay," Shonna started again. "So come to find out, the dragon had drug Shisa down to the sea floor. Shisa released a flame that worked like molten lava from a volcano, creating the island. Shisa never reappeared, and the villagers grieved. Chiga looked at the statue, but it was no longer broken. It was perfectly intact. The dragon no longer bothered the village, and in appreciation, each villager made a Shisa statue and set it at their doorstep as their own personal guardian. But Chiga wanted more. Once he was old enough, he traveled to the island, to find out what happened. He found a large forest on the island, and a dragon shaped grove within it. Sitting on its tail was a large boulder. Chiga wondered what took place, and if the dragon had died here. As he turned to leave, he heard a howling noise and saw Shisa standing proudly on the boulder. Chiga ran up to the massive dog and saw the rope tied around its neck. It was the same one. He stayed on that island with Shisa and lived happily with it."

She put Aerodactyl in her PC and sent it into storage. "Supposedly arcanine are the descendants of Shisa."

"If that were true, you would think my Arcanine and Gyarados would hate each other." I said suspiciously.

"Well, maybe after so many generations…" She got up and walked out of the pokecenter, me following. "I dunno. It's only a legend."

"I guess so..." I said as we walked down to the edge of the island. A ferry system was just up ahead. I heard an intercom system blare.

"Kanto to Sinnoh. Kanto to Sinnoh will be leaving in five minutes."

I saw Shonna stop to look at the boat and it wasn't until then that it hit me. She had told me before, but I guess it never clicked with me. She didn't live in Kanto, she lived in Sinnoh. I watched as her face turned sad, looking at the boat. "Shonna? You alright?" I nudged her gently.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. Looks like we just missed the ferry to Pallet town. It shouldn't take long though. Do you mind waiting fifteen minutes?"

"No, that's fine." I said, sitting down on a nearby bench. Shonna sat down beside me as Pichu and Riolu jumped down to play with each other. I smiled as I watched them topple onto each other until my mind started to wonder. Will Shonna leave when the league is over? What would I do if she left? I have been with her so long that I couldn't imagine if she left. She's my best friend, well, my only friend, beside my pokemon. And… she's the only person that ever cared for me. I looked down to her hand. The bandage on it was clean and white, but it hadn't been changed since yesterday at the hospital. I touched her hand, seeing her blush. "I… I'm going to change your bandage." I said, pulling out a fresh bandage and a bottle of alcohol from my book bag.

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea." She looked down.

"One of the nurses showed me how while you were sleeping." I said, gently pulled off the old bandage. Her hand looked much better than it did when she was in the hospital, but it was still pretty bad. The cut was fine, a redish pink color, but the skin around it was dark green and purple. I saw her gasp as she looked at her hand. Maybe she hadn't realiazed just how bad it was. I disinfected the cut and wrapped a new bandage around it.

"It looks so horrible." Shonna groaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad." I said as I fastened the bandage. "But you've got to take better care of yourself."

"I know."

"Cinnabar to Pallet! Cinnabar to Pallet Town will be arriving in five minutes." The intercom system announced.

"That's us." I said, getting up and picking up Pichu. Riolu jumped up onto Shonna's lap as she stood.

"We'd better get in line then." Shonna spoke up, putting Riolu on her shoulder as she stood to walk to the ferry gates.

What would I do if she did leave?

* * *

I watched as Cinnabar vanished and Pallet Town came into view. I dreaded this town, and didn't want to go back, but I knew that I needed the badge in the next city, as well as I needed the cops off my trail. To finally stop the vicious chase I would need to patch things up with my mother, and that means a visit to my house.

I leaned up against the railings with Shonna beside me. I looked at her smiling face. It was so warm and kind that it always made me feel better, even at a moment like this, when I would return to the house that I swore I never would.

I held her hand, helping her off the boat as we made our way though the quite town. I didn't speak much, well, none at all, and that seemed to worry Shonna.

"You okay Kyle?" She asked. "You're not talking much."

"It's nothing." I said, looking at the road ahead of us. "Let's just get on to Viridian." I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Oh!" She said, putting a little skip in her step. "You live in Viridian. I forgot."

"Lived." I groaned. "Let's check out the gym first, though." At least that might buy me some time.

We walked out of the grass field that separated Pallet and Viridian, and before long, we even walked by my old fast food job. We continued down the road, me still not saying a word, until we reached the gym. I reached up, pulling on the door… but nothing. "Hmm…" I then tried to push on the door, and once again, nothing.

"It's still locked?" Shonna asked. I didn't say anything, just nodded. "But why? It was like that when I came through months ago."

"I don't know." I started to think about this. I don't remember seeing that this place was under renovations or anything, but even if it was there wasn't any reason for it to be closed for this long. "What can we do about this? We need that badge."

"I'm not sure, but I think I might know someone who could help." Shonna smiled, as she motioned for me to follow her to the pokecenter.

We walked in, and I watched as she sat at a PC in the corner. She dug into her purse, finding some old looking paper with a number scribbled on it. She dialed the digits and within moments, Erica appeared on the monitor.

"Hey Shonna! I've been waiting for you to call." Erica looked a little mad.

"Sorry…" Shonna laughed sheepishly as she held up her injured hand. "I've been a little busy."

"Oh gosh! What happened?" Erica stared wide-eyed.

"I cut my hand bad in Koga's gym."

"That Koga. He's going to get his gym license revoked if he keeps letting trainers get hurt in his gym." Erica shook her head unhappily. "Oh what's that pokemon on your shoulder? It's adorable!"

"Isn't it though?" Shonna said, petting Riolu's head. "It's a Riolu."

"It's so cute!" Erica squealed.

"Argg…" I groaned, loud enough for Shonna to hear. This is going to take forever…

"I see he hasn't changed any." Erica laughed.

"Heh, yeah. There was a reason I called you though."

"Oh, tell me then." Erica sat closer to the screen.

"Well you see, there's this gym in Viridian City, and as far as we can tell, it's been locked up tight for about a year."

"That doesn't sound right." Erica got up to check a book she brought back to her chair. "Tell you what, I found the number for the league's gym inspectors. Just like anything else, we have to be up to code. Every two years or so, a guy comes around to my gym. I'll call them and let them know about that."

"That would be great Erica." Shonna said, glancing over at me. I nodded in agreement. "How long do you think it'll take for him to get here?"

"The Indigo League isn't far from Viridian. I'd say he'll be there in an hour or so."

"Sounds good to me." Shonna and I both smiled. "Thanks so much for this." Shonna clicked the off button on the PC to cancel the call. She then looked to me, seeing me stare at the ground "Looks like we've got some time to kill. You wanna lead the way?"

I felt my face twitch into a frown. "I guess I gotta get it over with." I sulked.

"Yeah. You don't want Officer Jenny chasing after you for the rest of your life." Shonna joked.

I laughed. "That's true." Though she's much easier to lose than my mother.

* * *

We walked up past the driveway to my old home and up to the porch. I could hear my little brother, sister, and two baby nephews screaming their heads off as the TV blared in the background. I stood there at the doorstep for a long time before finally lifting my fist to knock on the door. Did I really want to do this? I mean, I could get use to running away from Jenny, it was pretty fun actually. I gulped, pulling my hand back, but before I could knock the door opened. There my mother stood, about six inches shorter than me with frizzy blond hair and thick glasses.

"Bout time you gave up and came home, you hot headed idiot." She held a baby girl on her hip. "Get on in here and help watch these kids." She turned to walk into the house.

"No Mom. I'm not staying, so you'll just have to find time to talk to me." I squeezed my fist as I spoke, if only to gain confidence.

My mother turned and stared at me. "Well, go ahead and say what you've got to say, because after that if you so much as speak to me I'll beat you black and blue."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Shonna give her a shocked look. "I'm not giving up. I'm going to get my last gym badge, and compete in the Indigo League. I've already come a lot farther in this then you ever expected." I said with a straight face.

"And he's a very good trainer ma'am." Shonna spoke up from behind me. "One of the best I've seen."

I smiled at the compliment, but I already knew my mother would pay her no mind. Mom turned to look at me. "You are so stupid!" She screamed. "Nothing but a insignificant want-to-be! Tell me, what will you do when you lose the Indigo League huh? I'll tell you what you'll do. You'll come running back home, crying like the little baby you are, and return back to your old job, old life. Can't you see this is all just a big waste of yours, and my time?" She spat on the ground, landing her spit on my shoe.

I looked at my wet shoe, then at her. "Since when is my happiness a waste of time Mom?"

There was a long silence. The baby in my mother's arms began flailing and wailing.

"Do what you want. You already have anyway, its obvious you don't give a crap about my feelings." She snarled. "What do you want from me? Money?"

"No," I said with a harsh tone. "I don't need any money. I just want you to drop this ridiculous manhunt for me. I'm not running away, I'm on a pokemon journey."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But when your ass losses I'll be waiting at the door for you to come crawling back like the baby you are." She slammed the door in our faces.

I took a deep breath, exhaling everything that just happened. I didn't know if I should be proud of what I did, or upset. Was it okay for me to act like that to my own mother?

"So…" Shonna spoke up. "When you are done, are you coming back home?"

I sighed, glancing over at her slowly as we walked down the stairs on the porch. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

"I wonder if that gym inspector has come by yet?" Shonna asked as I twisted the doorknob to the gym. The door opened.

"I guess so." I smiled as we walked into the gym. It was dark. Too dark. We felt around the walls to try to find our way around.

"Hey can you see anything Kyle?" Shonna asked.

"Hang on." I said, picking Pichu off my shoulder and placing him on the ground. "Use Flash." With that Pichu lit up the room, revealing tall crates stacked high to the ceiling. There were few gaps in the crates, but we followed the makeshift path, trying to find our way to the leader.

* * *

"Boss! Mr. Giovanni!" The Rocket member approached the man, who was dressed like a mafia member.

"Yes, what is it?" Giovanni adjusted the bandana wrapped around his prisoner. The man squirmed in the tight grip of the ropes.

"Sir! We're ready to take the crated pokemon and get out of here whenever you are, but…"

"It's a real pity. This gym made a great secret base, and an easy way of capturing new pokemon. Too bad someone had to go and report us to a gym inspector." Giovanni lit up a cigar and stuck it in his mouth.

"Sir!" The Rocket trembled. "That's not all sir."

Giovanni turned to face the man. "Well, spit it out already!"

"Eep!" The Rocket stepped back. "Well Boss, I'm afraid I forgot to lock the door back after the inspector… and two kids snuck in. We picked them up on the monitors. They're headed back here now.

"Insolent Fool! You're going to ruin our plan!" Giovanni shouted. "I'll deal with those kids. You go lock that door!"

* * *

We wandered through the maze of crates, hitting dead ends and turning around several times. Along the way, we thought we heard strange noises, like whimpering. We ended up back at the door we started at and thought it may be best to report this, but when we tried to leave, the door wouldn't budge.

"That's so weird." I said as I tugged on the doorknob. I looked back at Shonna. "It's no good. We're trapped in here."

"You're kidding." She said, holding Riolu tight to her. "Guess we'll have to find the gym leader then."

We wandered around the maze again, eventually finding a path we hadn't come across before. We followed the path into a large open room. We stopped when we saw a man with thick-rimmed glasses and a league uniform. He was sitting in the floor with rope binding him, and a bandana stuck in his mouth.

We ran over to him, going to help, when a man stepped out of the shadows. He walked calmly between us, and glared at Shonna.

"Are you the gym leader?" Shonna glared back at him. Riolu let out a low growl from her shoulder. And I reached for the pokeball around my neck. I didn't like the way this guy was looking at Shonna, and I wanted to be ready to jump in if I needed to.

"My, I don't do well at making a good first impression, do I?" The man looked scary in the dark, and the only light I could see him by, was the bright tip of his cigar. He lifted his hands and clapped. The lights came on from the back in a neat order. But it made me wish I had known that was all it took to get the lights on.

"No, you don't seem to do well with introductions either." I stepped forward.

"Forgive me for that. My name is Giovanni. I am the Viridian City gym leader."

"You're the gym leader?" Shonna and I looked around at the tied up gym inspector, and the crates around the room labeled "Fragile: Pokemon" I gritted my teeth, knowing the whimpers earlier were from pent up pokemon.

"What kind of operation are you running here anyway Giovanni?" I asked.

"You children are much too young to understand the meaning behind Team Rocket." Giovanni snickered.

"You're the leader of Team Rocket too?" I clenched his fists together. "How did you get to be a gym leader?"

"It's simple really. So simple a child much like yourself could be one. You merely need to show good skill with a certain type of pokemon, and fill out a lot of paperwork."

"Well no matter what, I'm going to challenge and defeat you." Shonna walked up to him, pulling a pokeball out of her bag. "Go Duchess!"

The cat pokemon popped out of the ball and stared down Giovanni. I was sure then, that the pokemon knew how evil he was too.

Giovanni stared at Duchess, looking intrigued. "Persian are a wonderful species, aren't they? I just adore mine." Soon, a persian appeared behind Giovanni.

"Rrrrooooww!" The persian meowed.

"Hssssss!" Duchess hissed at the other persian.

I stepped back to observe the battle, holding Arcanines pokeball in my hand, ready to step in any time.

"Duchess! Slash attack!" The pair of persian locked claws and scratched at each other wildly.

"This should make an interesting match." Giovanni pulled out the cigar and let a puff of smoke into the air.

"It should, but there's something that's going to be a severe disadvantage to your persian." Shonna grinned.

"What's that?" Giovanni asked angrily.

"It's a boy." She chuckled. "Now Duchess! Attract!"

Duchess let down her claws to the persian, and rubbed against him playfully. She rubbed her tail under his chin, and gently licked his fur. He was love struck in seconds.

"What?!!" Giovanni smashed the cigar in his hand.

Shonna started laughing. "Finish him Duchess."

Duchess let loose a string of attacks on the persian. It toppled over and fainted in minutes.

"Hmm." I grinned. I thought that the leader of Team Rocket would at least be more powerful than his followers. Oh well, things don't always turn out the way they seem.

"A more powerful persian. I'll have to make it mine." Giovanni sneered.

A wooden crate dropped onto Duchess, trapping her inside, as some mechanism lifted it up. It was placed onto one of the boxes nearby.

"What did you do?!!" Shonna shouted. "Give Duchess back!"

"I stole your pokemon. And I'll feel free to do so as much as I like." Giovanni threw his crushed cigar to the ground and grinned.

I jumped up, still holding Arcanines pokeball. "You can't do that!" I screamed, running up to them.

"Right!" Shonna yelled. "That's against the rules!"

"You foolish children. You should have learned by now that I don't play by the rules!" He screamed as he threw out his other pokemon; a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen.

"Well if he uses two…" I grinned as I looked over at Shonna.

"Then we will too." She smiled back as we both threw out our pokemon.

"Go Arcanine!" I called.

"And Go Ponyta!" Shonna cried.

The two fire types stood tall and glared at the Nidoroyalty. They didn't seem intimidated, and only glared back.

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen! Poison Sting!"

Me and Shonna were both a little flabbergasted by the seemingly weak attack, but once we saw the hundreds of powerful poisonous barbs shooting toward us, we reacted quickly.

"Arcanine Dig!

"Ponyta Bounce!"

Arcanine ripped into the floorboards and under the soft Earth below. Ponyta leaped high into the air to avoid the attack.

Giovanni snickered. "Nidoking! Earthquake!

The ground shook and me and Shonna fell to the ground. Arcanine whimpered from underground, taking hefty damage. Ponyta, crashed into Nidoking with the Bounce attack, luckily cutting it short.

Arcanine leaped out of the hole, shaking off the dirt.

"Show your Frustration Nidoqueen!" Giovanni called, and Nidoqueen angrily pumped up and rammed into Ponyta, knocking it down.

"Sheesh." Shonna stood. "Your pokemon must really hate you Giovanni." We watched Ponyta got up quickly. Nidoqueen and NidoKing began thrashing toward us. Shonna motioned to me, and I knew exactly what to do.

"Flamethrower!" We called, and Ponyta and Arcanine stood side by side and let out a mass of flames. The blue and red flames swirled together and made a beautiful flamethrower combination that hit the Nidopair head on. They were burnt and weak, and fell to the floor defeated.

We heard a crashing in of the entry door nearby, and sirens outside the building. A voice in the back of the building called out. "Police!"

"Shoot." Giovanni said under his breath. As we turned to see if the police could figure out the maze, Giovanni hopped out of the only open window. We chased after him, but it didn't matter. We looked out the window and saw the police had surrounded the building. Jenny was outside blabbing about the rocket they caught sneaking around the gym.

"Wow." I chuckled. "We helped capture the Team Rocket Leader. All in a day's work, right Shonna?" I turned to face her, but she was looking at her now glowing Ponyta.

Ponyta rose to be slightly taller than me, and the blue flames on his back intensified. A sharp horn grew from his head.

"A rapidash." Shonna whispered, as she pet his fiery mane. Rapidash turned, and faced the crate with Duchess in it. He rammed into the crate, tearing into it with his sharp horn. The crate burst open, and Duchess ran to Shonna. "Duchess!" You're okay!" She giggled and pet the cat happily. She purred in response.

Arcanine walked over to the tied up man and bit through the ropes. The man coughed as he pulled out the cloth in his mouth. Me and Shonna smiled at each other as Jenny and the other officer's entered the room.

"Kyle?" Jenny stopped in front of us. "I can't believe it."

We grinned, awaiting our praise.

"I can't believe you're in cahoots with these pokemon thieves! I knew you were bad, but not that bad!"

We fell over in shock.

"On the contrary madam!" The gym inspector spoke up. "These young folks saved me and this gym full of stolen pokemon!" He cleared his throat. "If they hadn't arrived here, I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh…" Jenny looked disappointed.

We stood and confronted Jenny as Shonna spoke up. "If you'll check Officer Jenny, Kyle should be cleared of all charges, and he's no longer on your missing persons report."

"What?" Jenny looked stunned.

"That's right." I said with a smile. "I'm a free man. You can't chase after me anymore. Although let's face it, you were only doing it because you thought I was hot." I winked at her, in a joking way.

"Absolutely not!" Jenny turned, looking embarrassed. "Let's get out of here, we got our man." Jenny and the other officers left, taking Giovanni and the Rocket into custody.

"So, what now?" I looked at the inspector.

"Well," The inspector answered. "We'll find the homes for the pokemon captured here, and work on finding a replacement gym leader right away. We are sorry that no one checked up on this sooner, but thank you both for the help."

"But…" Shonna looked around sadly. "What about our badges?"

"Lu!" Riolu leaped off her shoulder and pawed at a smaller crate in the corner. Something was shining inside. We walked over and saw the crate full of Earth badges. Shonna picked one up, and added it to her collection, as I did likewise.

"Guess we're ready then." I said, returning Arcanine.

Shonna returned Duchess and Rapidash. "Yes, ready for the Indigo League!"


	26. The Training Begins

Chapter 26

The Training Begins

"C'mon Kyle!" Shonna yelled from in front of me. "Can't you go faster than that?"

"Give me a break!" I yelled, holding on tight to Arcanine's fur. "You're on what's known as one of the fastest pokemon in the world." She was so far ahead now that all I saw of her was the blue flames from Rapidash.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the small town made for the Indigo Plateau. This town was made entirely to cater to the trainers who decide to challenge the Elite Four. The food in the restaurants is free to trainers, and there are rooms available for them for no charge. We signed up at the registry, and found our room. It was smaller than the one we had rented in Cinnabar, but it was fine. We set all our stuff in the room, and had a look around. I already knew this would be our home for the next two months, and I was prepared for it. In a way I suppose it would be rather strange living with Shonna for two months, but at the same time I have already lived with her this whole time in Kanto. I guess it is different than just staying at random pokecenters and camping out under the stars. Now, we are going to be staying in one room, one little house, for two months… together.

I opened my bag, laying everything out on the bed. Most of my stuff was just cooking supplies and a few knickknacks that I picked up along the way. It was warm up here, warm enough to make me feel a little hot in my green jacket. I slid that off, hanging it over a chair at the dining room table. I glanced over, seeing Shonna take out the Teddiursa doll from her bag and putting it on her bed. Riolu and Pichu were playing with each other on the floor. They seemed to like the room too.

"Well," I stretched. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Ready for what?" Shonna said as she and the other two looked at me.

"To train." I smiled, twirling the key on the key ring around my finger. "What? Did you think the next two months would be a vacation?"

"Well no… I just didn't think we'd start on the first day." She said, following me out the door.

"Of course!" I said as Pichu ran up my arm, resting on my shoulder. "You wanna win, don't cha?"

"I suppose so." Shonna glanced down, picking Riolu up and placing him on her shoulder. She looked around, seeing a park that was near by. "If we go past the park there's probably a couple places we can train."

"Probably." I locked the door and we walked through the park. It was beautiful, and there were all kinds of pokemon around. We walked past a pecha berry tree, and Riolu reached up to grab one. He munched on the berry happily. I looked over to Pichu who tried to reach one, but was too short. Smiling, I grabbed one and gave it to him. Just up ahead was an empty field.

"Up there's where we'll battle." I took a pokeball out as I readied for the battle. "How's two on two sound?"

"Fine by me Kyle." Shonna said, reaching for her pokeball as well.

I smiled. This is going to be the best battle I have had in a long time. I have been dying to see what she's got. "Okay then, go Pidgeot!" The bird flew in a loop around us.

"A Pidgeot? Your Pidgeotto evolved." Shonna smiled.

"Yeah, it did during the fight with Blaine." I smiled back. "What will you pick?"

"I'll pick…" Shonna threw out her Vaporeon.

Vaporeon and Pidgeot stared each other down.

"Pidgeot!" I called, making the first attack. "Wing Attack!" Lets see how good she is.

Pidgeot dove in, striking into Vaporeon. Vaporeon fell on her side, and watched as Pidgeot came back after her.

"Vaporeon! Water Pulse!" Shonna screamed.

"Perfect." I said under my breath. "Now its time for me to try out Pidgeot's new move."

Vaporeon sprayed water from its mouth. The water soaked Pidgeot and it stopped flying to shake off.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" I called. "This is going to be cool."

Pidgeot opened her beak and water poured out. Vaporeon simply absorbed the water happily.

"Vaporeon absorbs water attacks and turns it into hp!" Shonna smiled. "Vaporeon! Ice beam!"

Vaporeon opened her mouth and released this time a bright blue light. It froze Pidgeot on contact.

"Hmph." I smiled. I knew that Jolteon did that with electricity, I guess I should of known that was the case with Vaporeon as well. "I guess that was a mistake on my part." I recalled Pidgeot. "You learn something new everyday though, right?" I held a new pokeball in my hand. This would be the first time I had really used this one in a battle, a real one anyway. I would like to know how it would fair. I threw out the pokeball as Dratini hopped onto the field, quickly slithering through the grass like I taught her to do.

"I guess." Shonna said, keeping her eye on Dratini. "Vaporeon! Bite!" Vaporeon ran after her.

"Dratini! Agility!" Dratini slithered with extreme speed. Vaporeon wasn't able to catch it. "Now Dratini Slam it!" Dratini whirled around and tackled into Vaporeon hard. Vaporeon fainted, but it wasn't a clear win. Even though it didn't normally happen, some how it looked like Dratini took some damage from it. She was breathing hard.

"Wow! You've really trained your Dratini." Shonna commented. I was about to say _'Thanks, Shonna.'_ But before I got the chance Dratini glowed a bright white. She grew about ten times the size she was before, wings developed on her head, and a blue jewel appeared on her neck. "To where she turned into a Dragonair!" Shonna commented. "Okay, guess I'll pick a good pokemon to fight that. Go Butterfree!"

"Awesome." I said as I saw the large dragon in front of me. I watched as Butterfree floated into battle. "Okay! Dragonair, Twister!"

Butterfree floated high in the air, and a small tornado swirled toward her knocking her around. "Butterfree! You've got the power, blow it back at her with Silver Wind!" Shonna cried.

"Hmm." I grinned. If her Butterfree could some how manage to blow it back it would be a very powerful attack, but, that wouldn't be likely. I would still like to see it though.

Butterfree broke free of the twister and blew it back with silver particles that swirled in it. The twister hit Dragonair back, and the silver dust cut into her. Dragonair fainted.

"Not bad." I said, returning Dragonair. "Using a combination to throw back a dragon type move at Dragonair proved very effective. I'll have to remember that one."

"I beat you?" Shonna ask skeptically, recalling Butterfree.

"Yeah?" I laughed, turning around to look at the restaurant area in the distance. "Tell you what, instead of prize money, how about I take you out? Food's on me."

"Umm… what do you mean?" I saw Shonna blush.

"You know." I turned to look at her. "A date." She blushed even more as I motioned to the restaurants. "Yeah. C'mon, we'll go to that restaurant over there."

"That's so nice." She smiled, then after a second, scowled. "Hey wait a minute, what do you mean _'Food's on me'_? All the restaurants around here are free!"

* * *

Shonna and I had a good time at the restaurant. We got all we could eat at a buffet, and filled up. We left full, and arrived happy at our room. I pulled out my extra change of clothes from my book bag.

"What cha' doing?" Shonna asked, watching me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, throwing the clothes over my shoulder. "It's been weeks since I had a nice long shower. The showers at the pokecenter are crap."

"Yeah, I know. Save some hot water for me!" She said as I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

I shut the door, putting my clothes on the sink counter top. I pulled off my shirt, laying it on the floor, starting a pile of dirty clothes. After that I took off the five pokeballs about my belt, laying them on the counter with my clean clothes. I turned on the shower, letting the water get hot, taking off the rest of my clothes before I hopped in. The water felt nice. Hot water ran down my body, making my muscles relax. If anything, I wanted to take a shower to just think. This league competition will be tough, and the hardest battle will be the one with Shonna. Even if we end up not getting very far, what would I do if I had to face Shonna? Could I really give it my all, or would I give in? I know that she would want me to give it my all, but how could I?

"Oh well." I said, grabbing the soap. "It's not like I don't have time to think about this." Though we don't have much time to train. There are going to be a lot of strong trainers here, a lot of people have entered into the league. We are still two months away, and still there are close to one hundred people entered.

"I hope we are strong enough."

* * *

When I came out of the shower I had forgotten about my clean clothes and pokeballs laying on the sink , so I left them there. I grabbed a towel, wrapping around my waist as I walked out the door. "Now where are my clothes?" I said, walking back into the room with Shonna. I saw her on the computer phone, but I didn't think anything of it. I opened my book bag, looking for my clothes, but they weren't there. "Now where are they?" I walked around to the little kitchen area, eyeing a box of cereal in the half open cabinet. "Awesome!" I ran up to the box looking at it. "I haven't had cereal in a long time! These people are really nice to leave this stuff for the trainers." I looked around, finding a bowl. "Hmm… I wonder." I opened the fridge to find a gallon of Moo-Moo Milk. "This just keeps getter better and better!" I said as I poured some milk into the bowl. I put it back up as I grabbed a spoon. I dug into the cereal, and man was it good.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Shonna screamed at me with both hands on her hip.

"Eating Cereal?" I slurped, downing some of the milk. "Why? You want some?"

"No, I don't want any! You scared my poor mom to death and made me look bad." She screamed once more.

"Oh, so that's who you were on the phone with." As I said that I remembered where my clothes were. How stupid was I to not even see them on the counter. "Yeah well, you'll be all right." I stood up, walking off, still slurping my cereal in only my towel.

I finished my cereal in the bathroom while I got dressed. I still couldn't help but think about the two months, and… what we were going to do after it. What would I do? What would Shonna do?

I walked back into the bedroom, seeing Shonna asleep on her bed with Riolu. It was only then when I realized how late it was. I looked to the wall seeing that the clock was on 11pm. "Hmph." I smiled, setting down on my bed, letting Pichu curl up beside me. "Only two months." I said under my breath. I rolled over in bed, going to sleep.

* * *

The training continued, and two months felt like days as the Indigo League Tournament day finally came. Many trainers gather to challenge the Elite Four, and all of them were forced to have a preliminary tournament to select who gets to challenge them. I knew that Shonna and I were good, but I didn't realize how good we were until we started battling. We moved up the ranks so quickly and easily that we both only used two pokemon, max, sometimes only one, in our battles. We cheered each other on whenever we weren't fighting our own battles. As the finals approached, I watched the board that determined our opponents. I was taken by surprise when I saw my next opponent, but at the same time I knew it would have to happen some time. Shonna's picture appeared next to mine on the screen. Actually, if anything, I was surprised that it took until the final four before we were paired up.

"Are you ready?" Shonna asked me, holding up a cupped hand.

"You bet." I said, cupping my hand and putting it in hers, forming a fist with our two hands.

"Kyle." She said, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"I want you to give it your all, no holding back, okay?"

"Same goes for you." I said.

"_Contestants, Shonna and Kyle!"_ An intercom blared out. _"Please make you're way to the battling field"_

"No holding back." Shonna said once more, as she let go of my hand.

"Right." I nodded.

We both turned to walk our different ways. I walked down the hall, heading to my end of the field. The sun was bright as I stepped onto the soft grass. People were screaming and cheering as I walked up the platform to my side of the stage. When I reached the top, I looked across to see Shonna staring back at me. She had a smile on, one I had seen on her face every day that she beat me in our training. She was serious about this one, and so was I.


	27. Winning and Losing

Chapter 27

Winning and Losing

_"Our next challengers taking the stage are Kyle Gray and Shonna Dotson! We've watched these trainers fight effortlessly to get to the final four, and now their skills will truly be put to the test as they battle each other for a position in the finale!"_ The announcer sounded very excited as he spoke to the crowd. _"Our field this time will be a rock field!"_ I watched the stadium ground lift to reveal a rocky surface. A smile went across my face as I noticed all the large boulders. I had a plan, and I hoped it would work. _"Now! Let the battle begin!"_

"Go Rapidash!" Shonna threw out the gleaming horse and his tall flames burned brightly.

"Go Pidgeot!" Pidgeot flew around the stadium, stretching out her wings.

_"Oh my! What beautiful pokemon!"_ The announcer blared. _"Those bright blue flames, and those clean feathers! You can certainly tell these pokemon have been well taken care of folks! But Kyle will be at a disadvantage with a flying type! Let's hope he has a good strategy to compensate!"_

"Pidgeot!" I called out. "Give it a good gust!" Pidgeot's wind hurled rocks from the ring at Rapidash, smacking them into him.

"Rapidash! Use flamethrower to melt them!" Rapidash released flames that melted the small rocks Pidgeot chucked at him. Pidgeot flew up and avoided the blast.

"Pidgeot! Wing attack!" The bird swooped down, twirling around and striking into Rapidash. Rapidash stumbled, but stood firm.

_"Uh oh folks! Looks like Rapidash is taking a beating! Kyle could win this one after all!"_ The announcer put extra worry in his voice for emphasis.

"Pidgeot! Finish it with a whirlwind!" I shouted, watching as Pidgeot flapped her wings wildly, creating a twister on the arena. I knew if that hit Rapidash he'd be done for.

"Rapidash! Fire Spin!" Rapidash kept his distance, but ran in circles around the tornado, releasing giant flames into it. The tornado swirled around ablaze, and hit Pidgeot above it. Pidgeot was severely burned, and barely able to stay in the air.

"Not good." I gritted my teeth.

"Now Rapidash! Bounce!" Shonna yelled as Rapidash ran at top speed, leaping off a high rock into the air, striking Pidgeot with his sharp horn. Pidgeot fainted and began plummeting to the ground. I quickly recalled her before the impact.

_"Amazing! It looks like being in the air wasn't an advantage after all! Rapidash struck Pidgeot in midair!"_ The crowd cheered, making Shonna grin.

"That was good." I said. "But we're not down yet. Go Umbreon!" I threw out Umbreon onto the stage. "Quick, use Bite!"

"Use Stomp Rapidash!" The two pokemon ran for each other. Rapidash lifted his front hooves, to bring them back down on Umbreon, but he dodged, getting underneath Rapidash and biting hard into his back leg. Rapidash fell to the ground, too injured to battle, making Shonna recall him. "Go Duchess!" She said, throwing her pokeball out as the cat stood tall on a large rock.

"Oh no." I said, looking at the girl Persian. "Please Shonna, don't." I looked at her as I said this, but she did nothing but grin.

"Crap! Don't let her do it Umbreon! Shadow Ball!" I cried.

"Breon!" Umbreon threw balls of dark energy at Duchess. Duchess was hit, but took it gracefully as she shook off the pain.

"Duchess! Attract!" Shonna yelled, and I watched in despair as she twirled her tail around my Umbreon.

"Mrrroww!" Duchess winked putting him under her spell. Umbreon stared with hearts in his eyes, mouth agape.

"C'mon Umbreon! Snap out of it!" I called out, but, nothing happened. "That is such a cheap move."

"Duchess! Slash!" I watched as the cat reared back her claws and thrust them at Umbreon. The powerful attack, coupled with the crippling love sickness had Umbreon knocked out.

I grumbled under my breath. "What do I use against that? The only pokemon I have left that's a girl is Dragonair, and I can't use her on a rock field." I smiled, reaching for the pokeball around my neck. "Guess I've got to get creative with this one. Go Arcanine!"

_"Well folks!"_ The announcer called out. _"Seems we have one very vivacious vixen of a persian out there! And according to our information, this Arcanine is a male as well. We've seen this strong pokemon pull out of a lot of tough spots, but will it be able to escape the grasp of love?"_

"We'll find out." I said, gritting my teeth again.

"Duchess! Attract once more!" Duchess trotted over to Arcanine and rubbed against his legs. Arcanine stood happily as it remembered sweet memories of when he had rescued her as a young meowth. He seemed to smile a goofy smile as he fell under her trance.

"No!" I yelled at him, but it was too late. Arcanine stood love struck as Duchess slashed at him. I noticed that she wasn't putting everything into it though, and she even didn't look happy about it. I could use that against her, she's probably not using the full power of her attacks on him. "Arcanine! C'mon boy! You can't let some fake romance get between our friendship! You know you're not going to let that happen, right?" I gripped onto the railing as I looked down on Arcanine. I watched as he took his eyes off Duchess, and looked back at me, no longer in love.

"Arf?" Arcanine barked.

"Good Boy!" I smiled. "Now let's get her with flamethrower!"

Arcanine leaned back, a large ball of fire grew in his mouth.

"Uh oh. Duchess! Dig to avoid it!" Shonna cried. Duchess dug underground, but the hard rock was rough on her claws, and it took her a while to break through. The end of her tail caught the blaze. The burn hurt her as she continued digging.

"You call that digging?" I laughed. "Arcanine! Show them a real Dig attack!"

Arcanine quickly tore into the ground, and burrowed underneath. There was a brief pause as we both watched the ground nervously. Soon, it broke in the center, and Duchess was tossed into the air by the force of Arcanine's mighty paws. She fell to the ground with a thud. Arcanine leaped out and stood above her. He had won, but didn't look too happy about it. Duchess licked at his paw, letting him know she was okay as Shonna recalled her.

_"What a turn of events!"_ A buzzer went off, and the announcer continued. _"The true friendship between a man and his pokemon showed through today in that amazing battle! But you know what that sound means! It's time to switch fields!"_ Arcanine backed up as the floor collapsed and raised to reveal a large pool. Arcanine hesitantly hopped onto one of the pedestals in the middle.

"Oh crap." I said looking down at the large dog standing on the floating platform.

_"Oh! It's a water field! That could be a problem for Kyle's fire type pokemon!"_

I watched as Shonna released Pikachu onto the field. She hopped onto a nearby platform and looked around at the crowd cutely.

"Great." I watched nervously as Arcanine struggled to stand on the small platform. "Try a Flamethrower from where you are Arcanine!" Arcanine released a wave of flames at Pikachu.

"Dive underwater!" Shonna cried. Pikachu dove under, avoiding the flames completely. "Now Slam it!" Pikachu swam under the water and popped up, knocking Arcanine into the pool. The dog whimpered and whined as it hit the water. "And give it a good Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up under the water, letting off a ton of electricity that shocked Arcanine bad.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." I said, watching my Arcanine being shocked in the water. "I can't do anything." I reached for the ball about my neck, recalling Arcanine. "I won't put Arcanine through any more of that." I said sternly. "But I can pull a move like you did." I looked at Shonna before glancing over at Pichu, nodding. The furry yellow rodent hopped down onto one of the platforms.

"Pi!" Pichu smiled.

Pikachu climbed onto the platform with him and looked back at Shonna strangely. "Cha!" She whined.

I saw Shonna mumble something as her head dropped. Finally, she knew how I felt. "Pichu! Go ahead and play with your mommy!" I laughed, somewhat maniacally.

"Pi!" Pichu giggled as it pushed Pikachu off the pedestal and into the water. He happily let off sparks that, unbeknownsed to him, were hurting his mom.

"Pi-Ka!" Pikachu stood there soaked as she looked up at Shonna. I knew she would never fight back.

_"This is certainly a twist of events folks!" _The announcer sounded surprised. _"Well, if the pokemon refuses to fight, it will have to be returned."_

I saw Shonna sigh as she did so. "Well, That wasn't very fair. But I'm better than that Kyle!"

"What?" I jumped back, yelling over the crowd. "You call making all my pokemon fall in love with yours fair? I certainly didn't think so!"

Shonna laughed. "Well, either way, I'll choose Riolu." She motioned for Riolu to go to the stage. Riolu hopped down from her shoulder and onto one of the platforms. "Alright you two, have fun play-fighting." Shonna chuckled, as did I. I knew we would both have to recall them, but it would be cute.

Pichu and Riolu happily tackled each other on the slippery platforms. They pushed each other off, and into the water. Pichu let off a slight amount of discharge that was just enough to give Riolu a good shock. Riolu hopped out, and onto a platform.

"Luuuu!" He whined.

"Pi?" Pichu crawled up onto the platform with him, unaware of what he'd done.

"Lu!" Riolu angrily walked over to Pichu and hit him across the face with his paw. A bright blue surrounded his paw when he did so.

"Was that a Force Palm attack?" Shonna and I both leaned over the railing.

"Pi… Chuuuuuu!" Pichu started crying loudly.

"Ri?" Riolu teared up as well. "Luuuuuu!"

"Hmph" I smiled, motioning for Pichu to come back, and saw Shonna do likewise for Riolu. They sat on our shoulder's sniffling, and we comforted them briefly.

_"Well uh… I'm not sure what to make of that one."_ The announcer stuttered. _"But! It looks like the baby pokemon just might be too young for a battle like this. I'm going to call them unable to battle."_ The referee agreed. _"It was still a very cute spectacle though!"_ He laughed. Some of the crowd was still cooing.

I watched as Shonna threw out Butterfree, who twirled around her briefly before floating over the ring.

"Heh," I smirked. "You're going to have a tough fight then. Come on out Gyarados!" The beast leaped into the pool, taking up a majority of it.

I saw Shonna talk to herself before giving out a command. "Butterfree, first off, spread a poisonpowder!"

Butterfree spread his wings and shook off the purple dust. It coated Gyarados.

"What? Does she take me for a fool? Gyarados! Wash it off!" I yelled. Gyarados dove underwater, removing most of the powder, leaving it only slightly poisoned. "Now Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Gyarados raised his head and water pumped out in a huge stream.

"Butterfree! Dodge it and use Psychic!" Shonna called. Buterfree barely dodged the hydro pump, and used his psychic abilities to stop the water. As Gyarados eyed the still jet stream, Butterfree lifted a platform behind him, and thrust it toward Gyarados.

"Look out Gyarados! Behind you!" I cried. The sea dragon had just enough time to turn and see the hurled platform. He lifted his tail and smashed into it, breaking it into chunks. "That was close." I said, taking a deep breath. "You've got to be on guard Gyarados! She's trained that Butterfree to have excellent psychic abilities!" I screamed, watching as Shonna grew a smirk on her face.

"Butterfree! Don't give up! Use Silver Wind!" I watched as Butterfree got above the still frozen in place water, and flapped its wings with sharp silver flakes that flew into the water. She pushed it down on Gyarados, but it didn't hurt him much.

"We've got to end this." I motioned to Gyarados. "Now is where that TM comes in handy. Gyarados! Flamethrower!"

"What?!" I heard Shonna yell as Gyarados held his head high and blew flames into the air, engulfing Butterfree. The super effective attack fried Butterfree, and Shonna recalled him.

"I knew that in the league someone would use a grass or electric type against Gyarados if they got the chance!" I smiled, yelling this to Shonna. "So it was a good idea to use that TM I won at the slots on him!"

"That was pretty smart Kyle!" Shonna said in reply as she threw out Pikachu, who still had some strength left.

"Pi! Pika!" Pikachu struggled to stand on the remaining slippery platform. I saw Shonna look around the pool, so I did likewise. Only one large platform, and a bunch of floating chunks. I saw her face turn sour. She was going to use the platforms, I bet. Oh well, too bad she wont get the chance.

"Gyarados! Get it with Ice Fang!" I yelled. Gyarados's fangs lit up as it swam after Pikachu with his jaws wide open. Pikachu looked around helplessly.

"Pikachu! Jump the pieces with Quick Attack!" Shonna said as Pikachu built up speed and gracefully hopped from chunk to chunk across the pool, getting behind Gyarados. Gyarados toppled into the water, and looked around confused. "He doesn't see you! Quick Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Rats. I didn't realize she could use those small of pieces." I said watching Pikachu charge up. "But the poor thing is all out of power, this would be her last attack."

"Pikaaaa-Chuuu!" Pikachu crashed a thunderbolt down into the pool, striking Gyarados hard. "Chaaa…" Pikachu smiled before fainting, too tired to continue. Shonna returned her.

"Last one…" Shonna said, holding the pokeball tight, before throwing it out into the stage. "Go Vaporeon!" I saw her smile as Vaporeon submerge under the water, becoming seemingly invisible in it.

Nice. This is going to be difficult. "Gyarados! You could win this right now with Dragon Rage!" I cried. Gyarados glowed, angry red and blue flames poured out from his jaws, and they flew through the water. However, with Vaporeon invisible under the water, it was hard to tell where she was, and every attack missed.

"Thank goodness." Shonna sighed as the water settled. "Vaporeon! Freeze the whole pool with Ice Beam!" Vaporeon leaped out of the water, revealing herself and letting loose a powerful ice beam that froze the pool within seconds.

"No way!" I held tight to the railing, watching the whole pool turn to ice. That was so powerful, I didn't know she was that strong. Only Gyarados's head stuck out of the frozen water. "Well, I guess that's all we need. Gyarados! Melt it with Flamethrower!" Gyarados began releasing flames that slowly began melting the ice around him.

"Don't let him do it Vaporeon! Water pulse!" Vaporeon landed on the ice and poured water from her mouth to the fire from Gyarados's. The flames and her water moved back in forth in a show of strength, but eventually the water won out and extinguished the flames.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that Gyarados was done for.

"Now he's a sitting duck Vaporeon! Bite!" Vaporeon slid over to Gyarados and bit hard into his scaly skin. Gyarados roared in pain and gave in from the poison that had finally put him to an end. His head fell over with a thud, cracking the ice beneath it.

_"This is simply amazing folks!"_ The announcer called out. _"I've never seen anything like this! Our water field is now an ice field and that strong Gyarados was brought down by Shonna's last pokemon, Vaporeon. Kyle still has his Arcanine, and another pokemon left, so what will he choose?"_

Lets see. Dragonair is quite agile, but is slowed down on land, so the ice field has to go. I reached for the pokeball around my neck. "I know that I said we would only use this when we were training Articuno." I said in a whisper. "But its time to use your most powerful attack, buddy." I pulled the pokeball off my necklece, sending out Arcanine.

I watched as Shonna gave me a strange look, asking me in her face, _"What the heck are you doing?!"_

"You'll find out." I said under my breath before giving out the command. "Arcanine! Heat Wave!"

"Look out Vaporeon!" Shonna screamed as Arcanine let out a roar. The roar was quickly followed by a surge of hot flames that surrounded the entire ring. The ice beneath Arcanine fell through and melted almost immediately. Only a few chunks of ice remained floating in the pool after that devastating attack.

"Perfect." I smiled, recalling Arcanine. I then threw out Dragonair's pokeball as the beautiful snake like pokemon swam gracefully under the water. I looked up, seeing Shonna's face go from surprised, to dismay. "Dragonair! Shake it out with Twister!" I cried as Dragonair swam in circles quickly, creating a cyclone that flew through the water. Vaporeon was tossed into the air, swirling around in the storm, exposed now that she was out of the water.

I saw Shonna get nervous, stumbling on her orders.

"That's right." I said. "Come on, freeze the water."

"Vaporeon!" Shonna screamed. "Ice beam!"

"Bingo."

Vaporeon shot an ice beam at the water, but instead of freezing the pool, the ice swirled up the twister, and eventually froze Vaporeon in place.

"Perfect! Now, Dragonair!" I screamed. "Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no!" Shonna grabbed onto the bars, watching helplessly as Dragonair took aim at her frozen Vaporeon, and the powerful beam it released shattered the frozen twister, hitting Vaporeon and instantly knocking her out. I watched Shonna's face turn sad as she recalled it and held the pokeball in her hand for a moment.

I smiled in my victory as the announcer spoke. _"That's it folks! In an amazing display of power and strategy, Kyle has won and will continue to the final battle for the chance to fight the Elite Four!"_

I turned back to Shonna to see her throw her head down, walking down the stairs of the platform. Suddenly, my happy moment turned sad. "Oh no…" I said, "What have I done?" I ran down the stairs on my side, holding Pichu in my arms so he wouldn't fall. I ran through the halls, past the half waypoint, and down to Shonna's battling hallway. When I rounded the corner I saw her sitting on at bench with her face in her hands.

"Shonna!" I called out. "Hey Shonna!" I saw her face raise up as I ran up to her, out of breath. "Huff… Huff… You… did so great… Huff."

She laughed. "Well, not as good as you."

"That was great though!" I smiled, gaining my breath back. "You had me really sweating up there." I laughed, trying to make her feel better, but I was telling the truth. This time, I saw her smile, a real smile. I smiled too, seeing that she was okay. "But seriously, that was the toughest battle I've had so far. The toughest I have ever had."

"Really?" Shonna smiled, almost kicking her feet. I didn't really notice that about her before the two months that we lived together, but when she is really happy, that's what she does. It's so cute, in a way. It always makes me feel good when she does that. It makes me feel like I'm doing the right thing.

"Definitely." I smiled back at her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're going to cheer me on for the next one right?"

"Yeah! I will." She nodded. "But I gotta go try to find a seat. Does it start soon?"

"In ten minutes." I said, pointing a thumb back to the League's pokecenter. "I have to run, need to go heal my pokemon, ya know? You really put a hurtin' on them." I laughed again as I ran down the hall to the pokecenter.

I smiled, running into the center. Even if I didn't win, I wouldn't have cared. It was worth just meeting that wonderful girl. I felt a blush come over my face as I sat my pokemon in the self-healer. I felt Butterfrees in my stomach. Not from the match, or the Elite Four coming up, but… about her.

"Good luck!" Nurse Joy said as I left the center. "Not to bring you down or anything, but there has hardly been anyone that wins against the Elite Four."

"Thanks." I said, walking out. "But even if I lose, I have already won."

* * *

I stepped out of the hallway into the bright light of the League Stadium. The crowd was roaring as I made my first step up the long staircase, Pichu on my shoulder.

_"This is it folks!"_ The announcer started up again. _"Only one person every year gets the chance to face off against the Elite Four, but the majority of them get stopped right here!"_

Before I got to the top of the staircase I turned, looking around for Shonna in the stadium. It took me a few seconds but I finally found her. In column B, in the middle row sat her and Riolu, waving their hands and paws at me. I smiled as I walked the rest of the way up the stairs. When I reached the top I saw a woman wearing a blue dress with blue hair standing on the other podium.

"_Lorelei!"_ The announcer said. _"She is the first of the Elite Four. Hardly any trainers get past this 'Queen of Ice'!"_ I watched as the stage turned to an ice stage.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." I said sarcastically.

Needless to say, the battle with her didn't last long. Between Arcanine and Gyarados I had her beat in less than three minutes. I was very surprised actually, I thought she would put up more of a fight than that. Some of the people I faced in the preliminaries were tougher than her. But I guess I did have an advantage with two pokemon knowing fire type moves. It must suck being able to use only one type.

When the battle was done I left the stage, heading back to the center, and then back to the battle. The next member of the Elite Four was Bruno. He was a very over buff dude with rock and fighting type pokemon.

"This one may be a little tougher." I said as I saw him throw out a Hitmonlee. I chose carefully as I threw out Pidgeot. Her aerial attacks worked great against Hitmonlee, and Bruno's next pokemon, Hitmonchan, though she didn't fair too well against Onix. She was quickly shot down from the sky, and I was forced to recall her. I used Gyarados to do what damage he could, but he quickly became dried up on the rocky battlefield. I finished Bruno off with Dragonair, and then waved to Shonna as I walked down the stairs.

"_Unbelievable!"_ The announcer cried. _"Not only has be beat two members of the Elite Four, but Kyle Gray has used only three or less pokemon for each of his battles! I can only guess how he is going to do against Agatha!"_

I walked once more into the center, healing my pokemon, but this time, I also took a bottle of water. All this yelling out commands was straining my throat.

I went back out to the stage, throwing my bottle away in a trashcan as I walked to the top of the stairs again. Man, its not only the yelling that's getting me, its these stupid stairs. Gosh, can't they install some elevators, or an escalator?

"Phww… young people." I head an elderly person say as I walked up the stairs. When I looked across at my opponent I saw this old woman standing there. "If I were your age again…"

I jumped. Was she able to read my thoughts?

"You'd be surprised what you can learn from ghosts when you train them." She said, throwing out a Gengar.

"Crap." I said, under my breath. "That old fart can hear what I'm thinking. I'll have to get crafty with this one."

I threw out Umbreon. Well, actually, I thought I was throwing out Pidgeot, but I must had mixed up their pokeballs when I was healing them last time. Never the less, it gave me an edge because not only was Umbreon's attacks super effective against ghost pokemon, she already made her first attack. She, I suppose telepathically, told Gengar to attack in the air, which actually left it exposed when Umbreon came one. For some odd reason, Umbreon used Shadow Ball without me ordering it. Which was good, because if I did command it Gengar would know about it.

"Umbreon! Just attack! I don't care what you do, just win!" I screamed, making Agatha cackle. Oddly enough, it worked. I only told Umbreon if something was coming from behind it, or if he needed to dodge. Other than that, he went off his own whims. The rest of the battle was won with Umbreon, Pidgeot and Arcanine. I left once more, waving at Shonna as I made my way to the pokecenter again. I healed them up, grabbing another water, and heading back out.

_"Okay ladies and gentlemen!"_ The announcer put on a serious voice as I started walking up the stairs again. Really, escalator, come on! It's a good idea! _"Our challenger is back, and ready to take on Lance! This dragon-type trainer has stopped almost every trainer in their tracks. Let's see how Kyle does."_

I walked up, seeing a young man, about twenty or so with red hair standing on the other pedestal. "I'm afraid this is where your winning streak will stop, boy." Lance smirked.

"We'll see." I smiled.

"Hmph. Awfully confident. I can change that." Lance frowned as he let out his Gyarados onto the now water field.

"What do you know, I have one of those too!" I said, throwing out my Gyarados. The two beasts clashed, biting and flipping over each other. They thrust water at each other, and bit wildly. It was quite funny actually. Both of our Gyaradoses were just playing around, sloshing each other, thrashing around, doing no damage what so ever. But, enough of that.

"Gyarados!" I yelled. "Try Ice Fang!" Gyarados bit down into the side of the other, freezing the area around it. The enemy Gyarados blew flames on the frozen spot, melting it.

"Nice." I smiled. "I like the way this guy trains his pokemon."

"Ha! You didn't think your Gyarados was the only one that knew Flamethrower did you?" Lance laughed.

"No." I smiled, staying calm. "Gyarados Use Dragon Rage!" Gyardos let loose the blue flames, and Lance's wasn't able to avoid the blast. The flames whipped around and surrounded his Gyarados, and the powerful attack was too much for it, as it floated up to the water, passed out. Lance didn't look worried as he recalled it.

"Okay then. Try this out!" He let out an Aerodactyl who swooped over the crowd.

"Dac-Tyl!" It cried, scaring some of the girls that were in the stage.

"Well, well. A rock flying type. Gyarados! If you can just hit it with a Hydro Pump, you'll get it!" I called.

"Aerodactyl! Steel Wing!" Lance yelled.

Gyarados pumped water at the Aerodactyl, striking it. Aerodactyl painfully charged through the hydro pump and dove into Gyarados with its rough wings. Both pokemon were knocked out.

"Odd." I said recalling Gyarados and holding up my next pokeball. "That was a kamikaze attack. Is he that overconfident?" I glanced over at Lance, who was grinning widely. "Why is he so calm? He lost two pokemon already and he's not even worried." I said under my breath."Go Dragonair!"

"Oh, a Dragonair." Lance brushed his fingers through his hair. "What a coincidence. I have one of those too!" He threw out his Dragonair.

"Okay Dragonair!" I said, taking a stance. "Use Slam!" The Dragonair chased after each other in the water, slithering around in the pool. Dragonair was unable to hit it though.

"Use Twister Dragonair!" Lance called.

"Use it right back Dragonair!" I yelled.

The two pokemon released a pair of twisters that hit and smashed into each other. The giant storm sprayed water around at the people in the audience, and it was as thick as rain. The pool had lost a lot of water because of it. Eventually, the water was drained, and the mist that remained made it difficult to see the fight in the empty pool below. I watched stunned as Lance's Dragonair flopped like a fish out of water.

"Umm…" I said, surprised. "Have you not trained the thing out of water?" I looked over at Lance who was staring down sadly. "Wow… how pathetic. Okay… Slam!" I yelled.

My Dragonair easily knocked into the flopping Dragonair, knocking it into the pool wall, and knocking it out. Lance returned it, and laughed confidently.

"Well unfortunately for you boy, I saved the best for last." Lance pulled out a pokeball and threw it, letting out his prize pokemon, a Dragonite.

"Hmph." I grinned, looking at the large dragon. Now that the pool was gone, I could use Arcanine, if I had to, and, I think I will. I reached for Dragonair's pokeball to return him, but stopped when I saw the light. Dragonair's body completely changed as it grew to a surprising height. It became an even bigger Dragonite than Lance's.

"Oh sweet!" I said with a smile, putting Dragonair's pokeball back on my belt.

"What?" Lance showed the first signs of being scared. "Well, no matter. Dragonite! Show it a Hyper Beam!"

"Give it right back to it Dragonite!" I called. I watched happily as the pair of dragons took to the air, shooting beams at each other. Each would fly away, and shoot again. It was an amazing spectacle. "As long as his Dragonite doesn't know this, it should help." I paused before yelling the command. "Dragonite! Agility!"

Dragonite sped up and flew incredibly fast, he was able to hit the other Dragonite with a Hyper Beam. The other Dragonite shook off, seemingly not hurt.

"Ha Ha!" Lance laughed. "The only way you'll take down my Dragonite, is with a powerful dragon type move. Show them what I mean Dragonite! Twister!"

A giant tornado formed in the middle of the ring, this one was much larger than any I'd seen before. It took up most of the stadium, and I had to hold onto Pichu tight, making sure he didn't float away.

"You can do it Dragonite! Blow it back!" I called, thinking about the attack Shonna used on me with her Butterfree nearly two months ago.

The giant tornado moved slowly, and Dragonite began flapping her wings with extreme power. The tornado stopped moving, and instead turned and headed the other direction! Lance's Dragonite was sucked up in it, and swirled around violently before hitting the ground with a thud. The tornado eventually dissipated. It was over.

_"Amazing!"_ The announcer cheered as I looked down at the knocked out Dragon shocked. _"Kyle has beaten the Elite Four and is the new Indigo Champion!"_ I turned around to see everyone standing and clapping. I looked over at Shonna with a bright smile on my face. She stood and clapped as I saw her look at me with a smile. Then she made her way down the crowd of people.

My face turned sad as I tried to follow her. I ran down the stairs, pushing all the camera people out of my way. I finally saw Shonna, but when I did I was covered all over by reporters. I saw her smile and walk out, leaving the League Building. "Shonna!" I screamed, shoving people out of the way. But by the time I got outside, all I saw was blue flames running off in the distance.

"Kyle Gray!" A reporter ran up to be. "Tell me, how do you feel now that you beat the Elite Four?"

"Crap!" I said, watching the flames vanish.

"Sorry?" The reporter said, looking at me as I dug out the capsule. "Crap?"

"Yes, crap. Now shut up." I hopped on the bike, speeding off after Shonna.

* * *

I raced down the road following her trail. What was she doing? I had so much to tell her, so much she needed to know. There was so much that we needed to talk about. I loved that girl, I loved her and she needed to know. I love her! A smile came across my face as I followed the trail into Viridian. That girl means everything to me, and she needs to know it. "And…" I said. "I hope she feels the same."

I finally caught a glimpse of her when I arrived in Pallet town. She was on the docks, standing in front of a ferry. "Shonna!" I hopped off my bike and ran over to her. "Sheesh. You're hard to keep up with." My smile turned to a heartbroken gaping mouth as I looked down at the tickets in her hand. "Wait… what are you doing?"

"You did really well Kyle. I'm proud of you." She looked down, her hair floated in front of her face.

"Shonna…" I stood in front of her, not knowing what to say. Do I tell her now? What, what is she doing? Is she really going to leave? She can't leave! I took her hands in mine. "Don't go. Come with me. I'm going to the Johto region to compete there as well."

She looked down at her feet. "I can't. I'm sorry."

I let go of her hands, shaking my head, not wanting to hear what would come next. "But, but, what about Pichu, and Pikachu? They need to stay together right? Right?"

"Pikachu trusts you with him now. She hasn't had a problem with us separating since our split up in Cinnabar."

I stood there, dumbfounded, like this couldn't be real. It was some dream, some awful, horrible dream.

"Goodbye Kyle, good luck with your adventures."

I fell to my knees as I saw her step on the ship. With that, she left, without another word.

"But…" I said… pounding my hands on the docks. "I love you…"


End file.
